Trigger of Forbidden Love - Provocación de un Amor Prohibido
by Belle Lynch
Summary: Ella decidió no ser más la chica que conocemos. Pero… ¿Cuál es la razón? Su alegría ya no se veía reflejada en sus enormes y verdosos ojos. Todo lo que la hacía sonreír y brillar como el sol se había ido hacía un tiempo. Y ella se encontraba bien, fuera del peligro causado por el primer y único hombre al que ha amado. Estaba consciente del complicado trabajo que le esperaba...
1. Acechada

**Trigger of Forbidden Love (Provoque de un amor prohibido)**

 **Un FanFic de Belle Lynch en colaboración con Sissy_Night**

Ella decidió no ser más la chica que conocemos. Pero… ¿Cuál es la razón? Su alegría ya no se veía reflejada en sus enormes y verdosos ojos. Todo lo que la hacía sonreír y brillar como el sol se había ido hacía un tiempo. Y ella se encontraba bien, fuera del peligro causado por el primer y único hombre al que ha amado. Estaba consciente del complicado trabajo que le esperaba al tratar de olvidarlo, de sacarlo de su vida para siempre.

La pelirroja y delgada joven se sentía sola… aunque no lo estaba. Nunca lo ha estado. Alguien más la vigilaba de lejos… y no precisamente un amigo, tampoco un enemigo.

Su vida no estaba en peligro, su voluntad en cambio, corría bastantes riesgos.

 **Cap. 1. Acechada**

Starfire.

Cada vez que él atacaba, todo se volvía lúgubre. Era su costumbre. Elevé mis brazos rápidamente para atacarlo con mis rayos de estrella, pero él es extremadamente ágil, esquivó mi ataque fácilmente. Iguala la increíble técnica del líder de los Titanes.

Hacía un tiempo que no nos estresábamos así. Me refiero a mi equipo en general. Después de nuestra experiencia en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio creí que las cosas mejorarían. Y vaya que asi fue. Disfrutar el tiempo libre antes de regresar a Jump City fue glorioso.

Robin ya no era más el chico oscuro y agresivo que solía aparentar… se veía despreocupado, y la manera en la que él y yo terminamos juntos fue simplemente maravillosa. Su semblante me provocaba ternura, lucía perfecto cuando estaba tranquilo. Y la verdad es que yo ya me había acostumbrado a su suave y tierna actitud. Disfrutaba verlo feliz y sin fuera de peligro.

Él nunca dejó de ser sobreprotector, en especial conmigo.

Al regresar a nuestro hogar, todo seguía siendo normal. Teníamos nuevos aliados en nuestra interminable batalla contra el crimen y yo estaba más que encantada de conocer nuevos amigos. Pero ni eso logró quitarnos el peso de encima; el ser un héroe representa muchos riesgos y sacrificios. Todos lo sabíamos.

Mi novio, Richard Dick Grayson, solía ser muy lindo y atento conmigo. Es decir, más de lo usual. Y yo me enamoraba cada vez más de él. Siempre me gustó, y eso era obvio para todos. Para mí, Dick es muy importante, y sé que ocupará un lugar en mi corazón el resto de mi vida. Una vez que una tamaraneana entrega su amor a alguien, este es para siempre.

Amo a Robin.

Nuestra relación siempre fue tierna, él es impresionante cuando quiere hacerme feliz, y le gustaba mucho llevarme a pasear en su motocicleta para pasar toda una tarde gozándonos en la feria de la ciudad.

-¡Star, agáchate! –Me gritó mi verde amigo-. Mis pensamientos dejaron a mi cuerpo fuera de combate por unos momentos.

Vi como Chico Bestia se transformaba en un hipopótamo enorme y atacaba a nuestro inconfundible y malvado villano: Un hombre demasiado alto, atlético, agresivo y muy peligroso. Creo que nadie le ha dado tantos problemas a nuestro equipo como él…

Mi amigo Cyborg cayó de pronto a lado de mí, gritando de dolor.- ¡Ah! ¡Pagarás por eso, pedazo de… -una patada a su armadura lo hizo silenciarse y retorcerse de dolor. Yo, furiosa, lancé rayos solares a través de mis ojos en dirección del el maniaco asesino. Él no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlos y logré rozar su brazo izquierdo. Él soltó una palabra que no logré entender y luego saltó sobre mí para golpearme. Justo cuando iba a alejarlo con mis piernas, Robin saltó sobre él chocando su metálico casco con su bastón de combate.

-¡Star, ahora! –me ordenó, y arrojé mi poder en dirección a un desconcertado Slade. Como era de esperarse, él esquivó gran parte del daño y se volteó rápidamente para lanzarme una enorme cuchilla, que segundos antes de hacerme daño terminó atrapada en un ligero resplandor negro.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- soltó mi audaz defensora e hizo a la cuchilla regresar de donde había salido. Su capacidad de reaccionar al instante siempre me ha impresionado.

Nuestro enemigo sostuvo su arma y rápidamente la regresó a su espalda. Pronto y de manera casi imperceptible, sacó dos pistolas negras que tenía sujetas en ambas piernas. Apuntó hacia Raven.

-Despídete, bruja.- soltó con malicia y comenzó a disparar.

No lo pensé, y al parecer tampoco Chico Bestia. Ambos nos habíamos adelantado a Slade tumbándolo con un golpe sincronizado.

Mi amiga estaba intacta, y gracias a su semblante me di cuenta de que enfureció mucho. Sus ojos violetas ahora se habían tornado blancos… sabía que no era una buena señal.

-Raven, ¡Tranquilízate! Estará bajo control…-le dijo Bestita y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella.

Momentos después, Raven pudo controlarse. Aún de rodillas gracias al ligero arranque que tuvo, suspiró frustrada. –Estoy bien. Gracias.- dijo mirándonos a mí y a nuestro amigo. Cuando ella trataba de incorporarse alguien gritó.

-¡Será mejor que te prepares para un asalto final!- interrumpió Cyborg corriendo lado a lado con Robin. Pasaron cerca de nosotros.

Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, Dick jaló mi brazo derecho sujetándome con fuerza. Yo solo lo seguí, como siempre hacía.

Aún en movimiento, nuestro líder me advirtió en un susurro –Star, ataque sorpresa.- me brindó una leve sonrisa y yo ya sabía cómo terminaríamos la pelea.

Cyborg disparó al instante su cañón sónico y nuestro adversario saltó para esquivarlo ferozmente. Corrió para devolver el ataque, pero en ese momento yo ya había lanzado a Robin por los aires para que derribara al atacante. Sin soltar sus manos, giré levantando una de mis piernas para terminar lo que mi compañero había empezado. Se había vuelto un movimiento único que solo utilizábamos nosotros dos. En realidad, no recuerdo quién de ambos lo inventó o si solo fue algo improvisado. De igual manera, funcionaba muy bien.

Slade soltó un gemido ahogado gracias a mi patada a su pierna izquierda. Pero ese hombre era mucho más resistente que eso. Nuevamente saltó encima de mí, sorprendiéndome tanto que no pude detener el corte que le proporcionó a mi abdomen. Grité, más del susto que por el dolor. Mi novio no tardó en tumbarlo de una doble patada y abalanzarse furioso sobre él.

-¡No la volverás a tocar! ¡No te lo permitiré! – seguido de eso, empezó a apalearlo con su bastón, estaba colérico.

Raven y Chico Bestia se dirigieron hacia mí. –Starfire, ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó con preocupación mi mejor amiga.

-No es nada. Estoy… bien.- traté de sonar alegre como siempre. Solo que no era el primer encuentro donde Slade me atacaba siempre que podía. Más que a los demás, incluso más que a Robin. Me he preguntado el por qué muchas veces, y sé que no soy la única que…

-¡Viejo, detente!- Cyborg reclamó apresurándose al líder de los Titanes.

Slade estaba completamente expuesto, su máscara iba a trozarse y el traje que parecía impenetrable hacía unos momentos, ahora se encontraba rasgado por todos lados.

Robin estaba furioso, y es que nadie podía irritarlo más que él. Después de todo, nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado.

-¡Eres un maldito miserable! –vociferaba mi novio. Vaya, no lucía con deseos de dejarlo respirar.

-Robin…-intenté hablarle, aún sin aire debido a la herida en mi vientre.

Chico Bestia socorrió a Cyborg, tratando de detener a un imparable y eufórico guerrero. Por X'Hal…estaba fuera de sí.

Mi amiga Raven se quedó a mi lado intentando sanar mi horrorosa herida. Con sus manos sobre ella, soltó unas palabras que no comprendí y desprendió un destello blanco. Curiosamente, no podía desvanecerla ni disminuir mi dolor. Mi corte seguía causando daño. Es extraño… normalmente ese tipo de artefactos no podían provocarme ni el más mínimo dolor.

Voltee hacia los chicos para distraerme un poco mientras Raven seguía ocupándose de mí, sin éxito. Chico Bestia, convertido en una gigantesca y aterradora serpiente rodeaba a mi novio con fuerza, no la suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, pero sí para detener sus frenéticos ataques de ira. Cyborg le gritaba para que se calmara, pero eso solo lo hacía enloquecer más.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, ahora! –No le hizo caso.- ¡Que me sueltes, Logan!-Comenzaba a patalear por todos lados.

-¡Robin, basta! –Raven se había incorporado un poco y, con uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro intentó sostenerme. Señalando mi vientre bajo, logró que Robin se percatara de mi situación.

-Star…-musitó al observarme. Por fin se había calmado un poco… o eso creímos al inicio. Su rostro se tornó rojo por la rabía y gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Haré que te pudras en el infierno!- Después lo único que hacía era tratar de escapar de las fuerzas de Chico Bestia. Simplemente no podía, estaba bastante débil.

-Mayor suerte para la próxima, Robin.- Slade se incorporó de un salto y entonces comprendimos que todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo. Por supuesto que él no podía ser derrotado tan fácil, y menos por alguien que ya no razonaba y se guiaba por sus instintos salvajes. Nuestro oponente liberó una maniaca risa a lo bajo y se retiró, no sin antes asegurarse de que mi herida siguiera allí.

Es extraño… pero puedo jurar por X'Hal que ha estado asechándome desde hace tiempo… lo que no entiendo es por qué.

-¿Estás bien, Star?- me dijo mi amigo Cyborg.- Ese demente se esmera mucho por atacarte…

-Suéltame.- ordenó con voz tranquila nuestro líder para que Chico Bestia obedeciera. Sin pensarlo, lo hizo.

-Cierto, pero ¿Por qué? –Chico Bestia preguntó con un tono de preocupación. Algo muy extraño en alguien que acostumbra siempre a sonreír.

-¡Quizás lo habríamos averiguado si no me hubieras aprisionado! –Mi furioso enmascarado reclamó a todo pulmón.

-Robin, siempre que se trata de Slade pierdes los est…-comenzó un fúrico Cyborg, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Raven.- ¡Cállense todos, YA!- gritó muy molesta, sus ojos ahora habían adquirido un tono rojo. Cielos… todos estaban perdiendo el control. Excepto yo… de hecho, lo que yo estaba por perder era la conciencia.

-Chicos…-articulé con mi debilitada voz, mi fuerza desaparecía…

-¡Star! –Cyborg gritó.- ¡Debemos llevarla a la Torre ya mismo!

Mi novio se apresuró y me cargó en brazos, yo di un ligero gemido de dolor. –Raven, usa tu poder curativo en ella, ¡Ahora!- Le dijo casi regañándola.

-Lo intenté, pero no puedo. El arma que él utilizó no es común. Debemos irnos y averiguar cómo cerrar su herida. –Ella respondió y sé que intentó sonar tranquila, aunque la preocupación se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

-Entonces nos vamos.- Él terminó y se unió a Raven para que nos teletransportara a nuestro hogar.- Cyborg, Chico Bestia, revisen el lugar antes de irse. Los vemos en la torre.- ellos asintieron y después una oscura energía cubrió nuestros cuerpos.

En cuánto llegamos a la enfermería, Robin rápidamente me depositó en la camilla principal, sin soltarme de su agarre se sentó a mi lado y me regaló una ligera sonrisa. –Mírame, todo estará bien Star…- él me animó. Su labio partido y cubierto de sangre seca no me reconfortó en lo absoluto. Siempre que se trataba de Slade, Robin era un peligro incluso para él mismo.

Minutos después, perdí el conocimiento y todo se tornó oscuro.

….

Abrí mis ojos y todo seguía sombrío. Me tomó algunos segundos darme cuenta de que yacía recostada en una camilla con mi mano izquierda vendada y conectada a lo que parecían ser unos tubos pequeños con sangre que emanaba de mí.

Al ver eso recordé la razón principal por la cual yo había llegado hasta aquí. Un enloquecido villano me había apuñalado y la herida no se…

Me detuve en seco cuando vi mi vientre completamente sano, sin ningún rastro de incisión. ¿A caso Raven había encontrado la forma de curarme? Al parecer así fue y no pude evitar sonreír ante su astucia. _¿Qué haríamos sin Raven?_ Pensé.

De nuevo me sumergí en mis recuerdos de aquel pequeño encuentro. Slade… ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?

Giré mi rostro un poco hacia la derecha, casi no podía moverme, mis fuerzas aún no las recuperaba.

Entonces lo vi. Mi mejor amigo se hallaba recostado sobre sus brazos, apoyado en un pequeño espacio de mi camilla. Lucía calmado… me encantaba verlo así. Miré el reloj de la pared que tenía enfrente y noté que eran las 2:56 a.m.

Lentamente me deshice de la sábana que cubría un poco mis piernas y me senté a un lado de mi novio. Con mi brazo libre de extraños tubos rojos, comencé a acariciar su mejilla y me acerqué lo más que pude a él. Besé ligeramente su rostro y aspiré su dulce aroma. Me percaté de que él había tomado una ducha porque olía bastante bien. Y también noté… que yo no traía mi traje de combate. Ahora sólo traía puesta mi ropa interior. _¡Oh! Dick me vio…_ fue lo primero que vino a mi mente y sé que mis mejillas se encendieron al instante. ¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho esto? Me sentía más que nada, apenada. No estaba molesta, sólo espero que él haya sido el único que me haya visto así.

El cansancio me venció y estuve a punto de volver a recostarme, pero él me interrumpió cuando dijo: -¿Cómo estás, princesa?- susurró con dulzura.- ¿Te duele tu vientre?- lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Con su mano derecha tocó la parte donde se supone que tenía una excoriación. Negué con mi cabeza y es que este no era un buen momento. ¡Estaba casi desnuda! Y a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Se mostraba bastante sereno. La vergüenza se apoderó de mí y presurosa cubrí mi cuerpo con la sábana. –Dick… ¿Tú retiraste mi traje?- pregunté confundida. Me miró de soslayo y en poco tiempo comprendió. –Tu traje estaba bañado de sangre, Star… no fue mi intención desvestirte. –Respondió a lo bajo y después me dio una extraña sonrisa -¿Por qué?- me rodeó poco a poco en sus fuertes brazos. -¿No puedo ver a mi novia en ropa interior? –Me acercó más a él.- Cuando te conocí casi no traías ropa…- Oh no, aquí va de nuevo.

-Dick… basta…-Dije en medio de sonrisas, las cuáles él me sacaba al hacerme cosquillas con su boca en mi cuello.- Él paró y luego volvió a consultar -¿Te sientes mejor? – Acarició mi abdomen bajo suavemente.

-Estoy bien. Pero ¿Por qué preguntas? Raven logró curarme, ¿No es así?- Él me miró escéptico. -¿Robin…?- Algo no estaba bien…-¿Qué pasó?... - Al cabo de unos momentos, él continuó.- Ella no logró curarte. Star… -Me lanzó una última mirada reflejando su inquietud.- Tu herida desapareció… no hace mucho a decir verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Robin…-Se me adelantó a hablar.- Shhhh… mira, empiezo a creer que solo es un truco más para distraernos del verdadero problema. Slade planea algo más… sólo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora…- Me tomó entre ambas manos y acercó su frente con la mía.- En pasados encuentros con él siempre está al tanto de ti. Necesita algo, estoy seguro. Requiere de ti para conseguirlo.

-Oh…- susurré con miedo.

-Pero no podrá hacerte nada, ¿Sabes por qué?- me juntó un poco más a su rostro y en un leve roce de labios me dijo…no, más bien me ordenó.- No saldrás de la torre hasta que lo detengamos.

Alcé mi mirada sorprendida y arqueé una ceja. Él quería que no cumpliese con mis deberes de heroína. No podía permitirlo.

-Yo no…- me volvió a interrumpir.- Es una orden.- terminó él, aún sin soltarme… Imagino que quería oírme decir que estaba dispuesta a acatar lo que dijo.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- Le advertí –Quiero pelear Robin, es mi deber.

-Y es mi deber protegerte.- Su mirada se tornó más intensa. Incluso en la opacidad de la enfermería podía notar su preocupación. Después de todo, él solo trata de que no me hagan daño de nuevo.

Sólo asentí. Le haría caso, así él podría quitarse un peso de encima y concentrarse en el verdadero problema.

-Bien.- Contestó triunfante. –Y por supuesto que no te quedarás sola, Raven va a hacerte compañía.

-A ella la necesitan en batalla Robin…

-Se va a quedar aquí contigo.- Me ignoró por completo –No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-¿Qué sucederá con los nuevos villanos? Ellos son mayoría, van a necesitarnos… la ciudad no debe quedarse desprevenida…

-Ya pensé en eso.- Seguido de eso, me envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Yo suspiré rendida, tendría que quedarme en casa por un largo tiempo. Al menos estaría con mi mejor amiga.

Estuvimos abrazados así por un buen rato. Su aroma era exquisito. Ahhhh qué bien se siente estar entre sus brazos de esta manera. Mi Robin…

Su brazo derecho recorrió parte de mi espalda baja, me atrajo más hacia él. Yo solo podía devolver el gesto con una extremidad, ya que mi otro brazo seguía _conectado_ a un tubo pequeño que me aprisionaba hacia el otro lado. Entonces recordé que yo no traía mi ropa puesta.

Me solté a toda prisa de su agarre y por poco me resbalo debido al tirón que causó mi brazo izquierdo. Él examinó mi rostro en busca de una respuesta.

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios aún partidos.

Con mi respiración entrecortada le dije que sí tímidamente. Jamás ha sido un problema para mí el no usar ropa, pero sé que aquí en la tierra es correcto ponérsela. Es tener respeto hacia los demás. Lo aprendí de la manera difícil… aunque con Dick… me apenaba que me viese en este estado… me sentía… de cierta forma, desprevenida. ¿Intimidada por él? … tal vez.

Mi dulce novio contempló mi figura lentamente… aún en la oscuridad sabía que disfrutaba de la vista.

-Ahora Kori… sé que tu naturaleza te exenta de sentir la intensidad del clima pero, necesito que te vistas, no querrás desperdiciar lo que queda de la madrugada en algo más que no sea descansar…- Me regaló una sonrisa.

 _Ay, Dick Grayson…_ pensé alegre.

-¿Por qué no me vestiste antes, Dick?- le indagué divertida.

-No quería tocarte mientras estabas inconsciente, Kori. Ya sabes que necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo. –dijo eso último con su voz seductora. Seguía sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué ropas voy a ponerme?

Él se alejó un poco de mí y de una pequeña repisa cerca de mi camilla sacó una prenda blanca pequeña.

-Aquí está.- Me la mostró más de cerca, parecía una enorme camisa… con puntitos azules por todos lados. Cuando creí que me la entregaría, Dick alzó sus brazos y extendió aquel conjunto. Elevé los míos un poco para darle paso a mi nueva ropa. Después de aquello, él me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se recostó en mi camilla.

-Ven.- Dijo con voz cálida y con algo de sueño.

Me tendí en su pecho y recargué mi cabeza encima de su hombro. No podía alcanzar a abrazarlo por completo debido a mi molesto agarre en el brazo. Él se dio cuenta y en respuesta, se pegó más hacia mi cuerpo y levantó su pierna derecha, envolviéndome por completo.

Se me estaba haciendo muy complicado el intentar dormir. Dick comenzó a reír a lo bajo…

-Princesa, no podemos hacer…

-¡Dick! –grité con la pena impregnada en mi voz. Solo se estaba mofando de mí. Continuó riéndose por un rato. –No puedo creer que pienses en eso en estos momentos. –Le reproché un poco enojada.

-¿Yo? Kori… tú eres la que lo insinuó… además, quiero que sepas que estoy completamente de acuerdo, solo que no es el momento. Esbozó una leve mueca burlona y me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

-X'Hal…Dick Grayson, solo tú sabes cómo volverme loca… - Comenzó a reír nuevamente. ¿Por qué le causa tanta gracia aquel tema?

Me envolvió entre sus brazos y sostuvo mi cuerpo con el suyo para dormir. Nos cubrió a ambos con la sábana y antes de que perdiera los sentidos por completo, me susurró:

-Te amo, Kori.

-Y-yo t-te amo… Dick…

…

La mañana había arribado hace ya unas horas. Poco a poco logré divisar una pantalla que hacía un ruido extraño. Seguía en nuestra sala de emergencias. Me acordé de que no dormí sola esa noche, así que busqué inquietamente el cuerpo de mi novio.

Él ya no estaba conmigo. Admito que sentí una ligera decepción; también comencé a sentir algo más… algo no, alguien.

Mi pequeño Bumgorf estaba rodando de un lado a otro encima de mis pies. Sonreí al verlo.

-¡Sedita! ¡Pequeño, te extrañé tanto! –Él pareció escucharme y saltó sobre mí con mucha alegría. Lo envolví en mis brazos y proseguí a levantarme.

Por fortuna, mi brazo ya no seguía enlazado en esa pequeña y molesta manguerilla. Al erguirme, vi un pequeño trozo de papel en la camilla aún destendida por mi culpa, por la de Robin y también por Sedita.

Era una nota.

 _Discúlpame por no despertar a tu lado, pero hay unos cabos sueltos que debo inspeccionar._

 _Te veré esta noche en la azotea._

 _Un pequeño amigo quería verte. Espero y no destroce toda la enfermería._

 _Te amo, Kori._

 _-Dick._

Me sonrojé mucho al ver su nota. Él era tan… lindo. Todavía le costaba expresarme sus sentimientos por completo. Mi dulce y sombrío Dick… somos tan distintos…

Escuché risas a lo lejos, provenían de la sala principal. El reloj indicaba que ya era más de medio día.

-¡Oh… me quedé dormida! –grité y salí disparada hacia la sala. No quería perderme de la acción, al menos de la que podía escuchar antes de que todos saliesen a pelear y me dejaran sola. Bueno, con Raven. Me sentía un poco mal por ella, por mi culpa tendría que ponerse en el papel de niñera y vigilarme. Raven no es exactamente el tipo de chica que disfruta acompañar a los demás, a pesar de ser amigas sabía que esto le molestará mucho… o le molesta, no sé si Robin ya se lo dijo.

-¡Vamos viejo, no puedes negar que es delicioso! –exclamó Chico Bestia. –Nada como un exquisito almuerzo antes de combatir el crimen.

-¡Esto está lejos de ser delicioso! No sé cómo pude permitirte preparar comida una vez más…- declaró Cyborg. –Necesito tocino de verdad, no una imitación falsa, debería… -paró en seco cuando me vio.

La larga mesa de nuestra cocina estaba ocupada por todos mis amigos. También había dos personas más en el lugar. Mi novio me miró algo sorprendido, supongo que no me esperaba ver aquí.

-Star…- murmuró Robin.

-Vaya vaya, miren quién es…- comentó Chico Flash de forma burlona. -¿Al fin decidiste unirte a la acción? –Me echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza. –Por cierto, lindas piernas…

¡Ouch! –exclamó él cuando su novia le propino un codazo en el hombro.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg empezaron a reír de forma escandalosa. Raven solo los miró y rodo los ojos. Mi apuesto chico maravilla sonrió ligeramente, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba bromeando.

-¿Siempre eres tan cortés? –renegó Jinx a su chico y después me dedicó una inspección rápida. –¿Es mucho pedir que te cambies, Starfire? –Lucía un poco incómoda.

-Yo…lo… siento. No sabía que teníamos visitas. ¡Pero me alegra mucho verlos, amigos! –extendí mis brazos con intenciones de dar un fuerte abrazo. -¡Es glorioso tenerlos aquí! –me dirigí hacia ambos. Una luz rosada brotó de los dedos que Jinx acababa de chasquear.

-Así no te nos vas a acercar, Star. –Ella me dijo maliciosa.

-Vamos Jinxie no la reprimas… -Chico Flash prosiguió. –Es bueno verte otra vez, Kori.

-Lo mismo digo, amigos. –Analicé mi vestimenta y decidí que era hora de ir a mi cuarto. –Volveré pronto. –Finalicé y salí disparada a mi habitación.

Salí de la ducha, tomé una toalla naranja y me envolví en ella. El vapor todavía rondaba en mi baño. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo quise explorar un poco mi "herida" de ayer.

Dick tenía razón. Había desaparecido y no dejó rastro alguno. Esto era demasiado extraño, hacia unas horas la sangre no dejaba de aparecer a través del corte, y de pronto ya me encontraba sana nuevamente.

A puesto a que a estas alturas mis amigos ya encontraron una posible respuesta. Me coloqué ropa casual puesto que hoy no habría acción para mí. Una blusa de mangas color verde, y una camisa azul cuadriculada para hacer juego. Al menos, así lucían bien para Donna, mi otra gran amiga.

Pantaloncillos azulados que cubrían mis piernas por completo, esto último para que mi amiga Jinx no se irritara al verme. ¿Qué hay de malo con mis piernas?

Mis pies fueron cubiertos con unas botas cortas de color beige. Eran mis favoritas, mi mejor amigo me las regaló hace tiempo. Él era tan detallista…

El fuerte sonido de la alarma surgió y me obligó a volar presurosa para llegar al centro de operaciones. Aunque nuestro líder me había prohibido acompañarlos, era mi derecho saber qué es lo que sucedía y ver cómo podía ser útil.

Cuando arribé a mi destino pude divisar a todos correr para alejarse de allí. Chico Flash llevaba en sus brazos a Jinx. Robin no estaba… probablemente él ya se hallaba montado en su motocicleta para ganar tiempo. Cyborg estaría en el auto T conduciendo a su lado. Chico Bestia parecía una clase de ave gigantesca y ágilmente abandonó la torre.

Raven simplemente se quedó flotando mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pies. Supongo que a ella le toca monitorear la misión.

-¿Qué sucede, Raven? –Me le acerqué un poco. Aún no sabía si estaba molesta por tener que quedarse conmigo.

-Robots invaden la ciudad. –Habló con tranquilidad, sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

Lo pensé por unos breves instantes antes de volver a hablarle.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? –dije con inocencia. Espero que no sea así.

-¿De qué hablas? –dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Después pareció comprender. –Starfire no me molesta quedarme aquí, es por tu propio bien. Además, Robin reclutó ayuda.

Me gocé internamente al escucharla. Parecía estar de buen humor. Le sonreí y me acerqué junto a ella para observar un poco mejor a nuestros amigos.

Entonces recordé…

-Raven… ¿Sabes por qué la herida desapareció milagrosamente? –pregunté curiosa y toqué mi vientre cubierto.

Ella volvió a observarme y poco a poco se puso de pie. Con su mano en mi hombro murmuró: -Lo lamento Star, aun no encuentro un veredicto. Pero prometo ayudarte. –finalizó con su voz un poco desanimada. Más de lo usual.

-Descuida Raven, solo que… no lo entiendo…

-Tampoco yo. Es decir, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un arma terrestre te hizo daño? –me miró pensativa. –Es evidente que la espada de Slade no es de por aquí… -escuché burla y asombro en sus palabras.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me ataca cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. ¿Raven? ¿Crees que en verdad quiera asesinarme?

-Star, estoy segura de que lo último que quiere es matarte. Supongo que Robin ya te lo comentó, él necesita obtener algo de ti. –Me miró como si esperara una respuesta, una confesión de algo que yo no sabía.

-No sé qué quiere de mí exactamente. No soy como tú Raven, no soy especial y todos mis secretos familiares ustedes los saben.

Y era verdad. Mis amigos estaban notificados sobre mí y lo que fue de mi vida en Tamaran. Conocieron a mi malvada hermana, a mi k´norfka El Emperador Galfore, incluso tenían un pequeño concepto de la apariencia de mi hermano, Wildfire.

Yo no tenía nada que ocultar, eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

Antes de que Raven hablara, escuchamos el sonido de la batalla que comenzaba a librarse en el centro de la ciudad.

Vi como Cyborg lanzaba su ataque a lado de Robin. Eran unos robots inmensos, lucían exageradamente equipados. Chico Bestia ahora era un dinosaurio feroz que acababa con sus enemigos rápidamente.

Jinx lanzaba su mala suerte hacia ellos haciéndolos quebrar. Seguido de eso, Chico Flash terminaba de arruinarlos al correr a su alrededor, despedazándolos por completo.

La batalla lucía bien, y creí que concluirían pronto. Pero entonces la pantalla comenzó a fallar, las voces e imágenes de nuestros amigos desaparecían y regresaban muchas veces.

-¡Algo está interfiriendo! –Raven exclamó y se sentó frente al monitor para intentar repararlo.

Yo seguía contemplando lo poco que podía ver. Sentía la angustia brotar sobre mí. ¡Ellos nos necesitan!

-No… ¡No puede ser! –Raven se puso en pie y se veía molesta. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente…

Entendí el por qué al instante. Slade había arribado al lugar, al parecer los monstruos metálicos solo fueron una distracción.

Divisé a mis cinco amigos peleando con nuevos robots que si mal no recuerdo, son los mismos que nuestro némesis habitualmente envía para hacer el trabajo sucio por él.

-¡Son demasiados! –grité espantada. -¡Debemos ir! –le di una ojeada a Raven… sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y pareció pensar un poco.

-Tú te quedarás aquí, Star. –ordenó.

-¡No! ¡Nuestros amigos nos necesitan! –alegué molesta.

-Robin dio la orden y tendrás que obedecer. –dijo más calmada de lo que creí. En eso, levitó y estaba lista para irse. Yo le reclamé nuevamente.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí!

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando en un movimiento rápido, me atrapó con sus poderes.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos –soltó con placidez.

Sus poderes parecían una cadena alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Me había dejado completamente inmóvil.

-Es por tu propio bien. –y después se esfumó.

-¡RAVEN! –chillé furiosa. -¡RAVEN! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ!

Pero ella ya no estaba. Me había quedado completamente sola. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era mirar a la borrosa pantalla. La pelea seguía, y no lucía nada bien.

Observé a mi captora aparecer repentinamente en la escena, lista para la batalla. Cada uno de ellos daba lucha a los usuales robots de Slade. Los más grandes ya habían sido vencidos. Mi novio pronto se encontraba cara a cara con él, y lo combatió ferozmente. Luego divisé a Chico Flash ayudándole. Pasaron unos momentos y todos los titanes ya le tenían acorralado. Era muy desconcertante que Slade no atacara con su usual salvajismo. De cierta forma, parecía estar más débil.

Ellos están ganando la pelea. Dije dentro de mi cabeza.

-Bien, bien, bien… pero qué tenemos aquí… -escuché una siniestra voz. –Koriand´r de Tamaran –rió a lo bajo. –De nuevo nos encontramos, querida.

¡Oh… por X'Hal! Conozco esa horrenda voz… él es…

-Slade. –expresé amargamente cuando lo vi.

Salió de las sombras y pude inspeccionarlo mejor. Era él… y ahora me tenía a su merced. El poder de Raven seguía aprisionándome. Él pareció notarlo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Asumí que Robin no sería capaz de ponerte en riesgo, así que decidió dejarte aquí para no sufrir otro _accidente_.- Pronunció lentamente. –Siempre voy un paso adelante de él. –prosiguió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin dejar de observarme. -¿O no, princesita?

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me harás? –le dije tratando de sonar agresiva, aunque no pude ocultar el miedo en mis palabras.

Volvió a reír. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? ¡Me sentía aterrada!

-Así que el chico aún no lo ha descubierto ¿Eh? –otra voz apareció en el lugar, solo que no pude identificarla. Sonaba gruesa y bufona. Sentía sus pasos aproximándose.

-¿Cómo está tu lesión, Starfire? –Slade preguntó triunfante. Puedo jurar que solo se estaba burlando de mí. –Inspecciónala. –ordenó a su acompañante. Posteriormente se aventuró a observar la pantalla central de la base.

Unas manos tocaron mi cintura, tratando de girarme hacia quién quiera que fuera. El poder de mi amiga era infalible, así que no logró moverme.

Bien, al menos si querrían hacer algo malo en mi contra, les costaría mucho tiempo librarme de la oscura energía.

El chico se puso delante de mí e intentó _cortar_ la energía con un artefacto que no logré distinguir. Me empecé a desesperar mucho. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Sabían que yo estaba expuesta…? ¿De verdad Robin es tan predecible?

Miré de reojo al soldado que forcejeaba con lo imposible. Soltó maldiciones a lo bajo y luego noté que su cabeza brillaba. Se veía extraño…

-¡¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?! –vociferé desesperada.

Slade volteó a verme lentamente. El sujeto que estaba frente a mí seguía luchando contra el poder de Raven. _Al menos jamás lo logrará_ … mi voz interior habló, tratando de animarme.

-Los Titanes no tardarán en llegar. Necesito velocidad. –al decir aquello, saltó violentamente sobre mí y blandió su enorme espada.

Creí que me mataría en ese instante, no pude pensar en nada más.

Su espada penetró la energía que me mantenía presa. Al cabo de unos momentos, empecé a sentir descargas eléctricas provenientes del corte que había causado Slade.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas por el dolor. La magia de Raven me estaba debilitando, tenía que hacer algo…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Rápidamente me impulsé hasta arriba, con mis manos envueltas en puños, comencé a liberar mi energía interior y poco a poco el dolor desaparecía. Luego extendí ambos brazos y un esplendor verde emanó de mí.

El poder de Raven había desaparecido.

Sentía mis ojos ardiendo por la ira. Estaba tan molesta que no medí la fuerza de mis actos y lancé rayos de estrella hacia el lacayo de Slade, quien se estrelló en nuestro enorme ventanal. Escuché que gritó del dolor pero rápidamente se incorporó.

Una risa desquiciada llamó mi atención.

-Perfecto. –Slade empezó a aplaudir. -¡Eres la indicada, pequeña! –terminó y repentinamente sacó unas esposas muy grandes. Eran similares a las que los Citadel me habían proporcionado cuando…

-¡NO! – me dirigí hacia él para propinarle un fuerte golpe, pero su soldado me detuvo de un solo salto.

-¡No tan rápido, linda! –me tacleó y me sostuvo con ambos brazos.

Slade se aproximó a mí con las esposas y por más que quise oponerme, me las colocó a la fuerza haciendo que mi poder disminuyera.

-Ahora, nos vamos. –se levantó y ordenó al otro sujeto a cargarme. Creo que olvidaron por completo la magnitud de mis poderes.

Antes de que ese chico me volviera a tocar, le disparé rayos con mis ojos, tumbándolo y haciendo que gimiera con rabia y dolor. Slade parecía perder la paciencia…

-¡Suficiente! –Ferozmente, voló por unos instantes mientras su cuerpo giraba automáticamente. Golpeó mi mandíbula con mucha fuerza haciendo uso de una de sus piernas. Caí abruptamente contra el suelo, mi cabeza empezó a arder.

-Sácala de aquí. –Decretó con desesperación mientras se daba cuenta de que los Titanes se dirigían de vuelta a la base. Posiblemente Raven sintió que necesitaba ayuda, debido a que su campo de fuerza fue destruido bruscamente.

-Ya lo oíste linda, despídete. –El soldado me cargó sin esfuerzo sobre su espalda y justo cuando movió su brazo derecho en busca de algo, una energía rosada lo rodeó y le obligó a soltarme.

Nuevamente caí al suelo y me sentí peor. De alguna manera, las esposas me quitaban fuerza.

-¡No irán a ningún lado! –exclamó Jinx. Seguido de eso, giró ágilmente y liberó energía contra Slade. Él, sorprendido, salió volando hacia nuestra sala.

-¡Starfire! –Gritó Chico Flash mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Estás bien? –Jinx preocupada se arrodilló a mi lado. Con su poder, liberó mis manos de las esposas. Sostuvo mi cabeza contra sus piernas mientras su novio se movía velozmente hacia nuestros enemigos. Inició una batalla entre esos dos intrusos con el velocista.

-E-estoy bien… ayúdalo. –le murmuré a ella. Seguido de eso, Raven apareció en su forma de cuervo y atacó a nuestros enemigos.

Los aprisionó con su impresionante poder, hasta que Slade volvió a extraer su inusual arma afilada y traspaso su energía, liberándose de su agarre.

Chico Flash corrió en su ayuda pero el otro soldado le arrojó una… "X" color rojo…

 _¿Red X?_ pensé con desconcierto. ¿Está trabajando para Slade? Oh, jamás creí que él podría unirse al mal por completo. Después de todo, siempre nos ayudó.

Mientras que Slade y Raven peleaban, Chico Flash soltaba descargas mientras su cuerpo temblaba rápidamente. Poco a poco se libraba de la "X" que lo mantenía preso. Jinx veía la escena preocupada, y, cuando Red X se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente, ella liberó su mala suerte hacia él, pero no pudo hacerle daño, antes una enorme marca roja la rodeó y la paralizó en el suelo.

-¡Jinx! –Su novio, molesto, se libró de su amarre y corrió hacia ella.

Para mi mala fortuna, se distrajeron un momento de mí y Red X aprovechó para tomar una de sus estampas gigantes y provocarme descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Gemí del dolor y antes de que Chico Flash reaccionara, desaparecí entre los brazos de "X" hacia un lugar muy oscuro. Esto era obra de la función de su cinturón que se alimentaba de Xenothium.

Nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban en el lugar. Su amarre a mis muñecas me debilitaba poco a poco. No podía siquiera liberar energía. Me desvanecía rápidamente.

-¿Vas a matarme? –le pregunté con mi voz llorosa y llena de terror.

Se empezó a reír con voz ronca.

-No, aún. –me respondió aun riendo. No podía divisar sus gestos debido a su enorme y redonda máscara. Sus manos pronto me aprisionaron a una pared y levantaron lentamente mis brazos. Con una mano sostuvo mis dos muñecas, y con la otra levantó lentamente mi blusa verde.

-¡Ah! ¡Déjame ir, por favor! – Grité con más miedo.

Me ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Mi blusa llegó por arriba de mi ombligo y él sin soltarme se acercó un poco para inspeccionar mejor el área.

-¡No me toques! ¡Por favor!... –empecé nuevamente, pero él me interrumpió.

-Oye ya cállate, solo quiero revisar el área de tu "herida" –enfatizó con malicia, pero su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila.

Luego de eso soltó mi blusa y su cabeza se enderezó para quedar cara a cara conmigo. O bueno, máscara con cara.

Segundos después se aproximó a mi oído y susurró: -Así que estás intacta, eh princesa. –No me lo preguntó, creo que a pesar de todo, él y su amo, Slade, ya sabían que la herida había desaparecido. Pero aún no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieren de mí? –mi voz temblorosa sonó nuevamente.

Tardó en contestarme.

-Amm, pronto lo averiguarás. Ahora si me disculpas, debo regresar a tu hogar para patear algunos traseros… -pronunció al tocar la "X" de su cinturón. Antes de que se teletransportara, me arrimé hacia él y el efecto del Xenothium me envolvió a mí también, haciéndome volver a mi hogar.

-Pero qué… -no terminó, pues Cyborg le disparó con su cañón y lo hizo caer, lejos de mí.

-¡STARFIRE! –La voz de Robin hizo eco en toda la sala. Lo busqué con desesperación y pronto noté que estaba peleando a lado de todos los demás en contra de Slade y de un ejército de robots que posiblemente invocó en su necesidad.

Intenté liberarme de la pegajosa goma, pero no podía ni lanzar energía de mis ojos.

De un momento a otro, un robot iba a atacarme con una espada… _Oh, no de nuevo…_

Sentí la cuchilla lastimar mi cuello y después mi brazo. Pronto paró en seco. Alguien había derrumbado al androide partiéndolo por la mitad.

Torcí un poco mi cuello para intentar mirar a mi salvador. Para sorpresa mía, Red X había traspasado al robot. Aunque después recordé que él y Slade me quieren para algo… tienen un plan conmigo y es posible que me necesiten con vida para ello.

De un salto, "X" se lanzó a su amo y rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Suspiré aliviada. Por fin había terminado.

-¡¿Estás bien, Star?! –Robin gritó y se deslizó en mi dirección.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –Una furiosa Jinx se acercó hacia nosotros, apoyándose en los hombros de su pareja.

-¿Star, qué sucedió? –indagó Cyborg.

Mi novio me sostuvo y miró mis muñecas atadas. El Chico Bestia se transformó en un pequeño animal peludo y saltó para mordisquear la goma roja. Raven le dio un golpe rápido con su mano y lo hizo botar al otro lado.

Con su magia, liberó mis manos.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Bestita, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Star… -Dick posó su mano cubierta por su guante sobre mis muñecas, estaban muy rosadas por el amarre y siendo sincera, me hallaba muy delicada.

-¿Qué es lo que ese loco quiere contigo, Star? –Chico Bestia arrojó la pregunta que todos estaban pensando mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a su forma humana.

Con poca fuerza le respondí…

-L-les interesaba mucho, s-saber sobre m-mi herida.

-Slade asumió que estarías aquí, ¿Cierto Star…? –me cuestionó mi novio. Asentí.

-Debí saberlo. –su voz impregnada de culpa me hizo sentir peor. Él no era un adivino, no podía saber lo que sucedería.

-Lo importante es que te encuentras bien, Star. –Me sonrió Chico Flash.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, Robin? –Preguntó Cyborg con preocupación. –Starfire está siendo acechada… además, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Red X con él?

-No lo sé, por ahora nos concentraremos en mantener a Starfire a salvo. –dijo mientras me alzaba en brazos y me rodeaba para reconfortarme.

-Haremos guardias. Cyborg, Chico Bestia, ustedes tienen el primer turno. Después Raven y Jinx. Al dar las 4 a.m. será el turno de Wally y el mío.

-¿Y como por qué tenemos que ir nosotros primero, ah? –Chico Bestia se quejó.

-¿A caso eso importa? –Como siempre, Raven lo regañó con poca emoción. Aunque sé que se esmera mucho por fastidiarlo, y que de hecho le gusta hacerlo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. –Cyborg dio un bostezo y activó la seguridad de la torre. Vaya… la batalla de hoy duró mucho tiempo.

-Vas a estar bien, Star. –Me dijo un amable y sonriente Chico Flash. Su hermosa novia también me sonrió. –Descansa, Starfire. –Luego ambos caminaron agarrados de las manos hacia el área de dormitorios, parecían estar cansados, Wally ni siquiera utilizó sus poderes como era su costumbre.

-Buenas noches. –Raven dijo y me miró un instante. –La espada es poderosa… puede embestir con facilidad mi poder y el tuyo. Imagino que por ello es que te hirió, solo que tu estado natural rechazó el poder de su arma y pudo regenerarse.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Robin con incertidumbre.

-El arma que posee Slade tiene un poder limitado que afecta cualquier tipo de energía. Pero no tiene suficiente fuerza como para hacer al daño irreversible.

-Quieres decir que… -Mi novio me observó a los ojos. –esa espada pretende hacer daño pero que no lo hace del todo… ¿O no, Raven?

-Quiero decir que está probando la resistencia de Starfire. –dijo en seco.

-¿Mi resistencia? ¿Pero, para qué? –la miré desconcertada.

-Aguarda un segundo, te refieres a que está utilizando a Starfire como conejillo de indias para su nuevo cuchillo de cocina ¿No? – Chico Bestia intervino.

-Eres un genio, Chico Bestia. –ella le respondió.

Él refunfuñó y la miró indignado.

-Será mejor que todos vayamos a la cama. Ha sido un día largo. –Robin caminó hacia la puerta principal, cargándome. Chico Bestia y Raven se fueron por el otro pasillo mientras discutían sobre Raven burlándose de él a todas horas.

Robin me dejó sentada en mi cama mientras se metía a mi baño y prendía la luz, sin cerrar la puerta.

Le di una inspección rápida a mis muñecas… estaban totalmente coloradas y dolía un poco. De pronto, recordé algo que resultaba ser muy importante…

Cuando Dick salió del baño, le dirigí la palabra.

-¿Por qué querías que nos encontrásemos esta noche en la azotea, Dick? –le sonreí levemente.

Caminando hacia mí, contestó:

-Quería llevarte a un lugar especial, Star. – dijo con voz calma. –Pero supongo que eso puede esperar. –Se sentó a mi lado y me guiño un ojo. –Debo advertirte, que no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Y qué es exactamente? –repliqué juguetona.

-Ya lo verás. –Me beso en la mejilla y después pasó a retirar mi camisa azul. Con timidez me quité la blusa verde que ya estaba bastante sucia. Él se levantó y comenzó a quitarse su traje de combate. Dio inicio con sus guantes, seguido retiró su brillante capa y la tiró al suelo. Me quedé observándolo sin decir absolutamente nada. Disfrutaba verlo así.

Terminó de desvestirse. Ahora solo traía sus pantalones y su antifaz. Volteó a verme y solo sonrió… quizá por la cara que hice al ver su cuerpo sin ropa.

Bajó sus manos lentamente hasta su cinturón multiusos y con un ligero movimiento, lo desabrochó.

-Dick… ¿Qué planeas? –le cuestioné un poco nerviosa.

No dijo nada, al contrario me tomó por los pantalones que aún traía puestos y comenzó a desabrocharlos.

-¡Dick...! –repliqué espantada, aunque estaba ansiosa.

-Tomaremos una ducha, Kori. Necesitamos relajarnos. –dijo juguetonamente mientras apartaba el antifaz de su rostro. Seguido de eso, me cargó nuevamente y nos dirigió hacia el baño. Esta noche será larga, presentía que no descansaría en lo absoluto, y no exactamente porque Dick estaría conmigo… si no porque las palabras que Raven me había dicho seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

 _Está probando la resistencia de Starfire. Quiere algo de ti…_

Mis pensamientos me atormentaban.

 _La espada hirió mi piel por un tiempo limitado. Pero logró hacerme mucho daño._

 _¡Eres la indicada, pequeña!_

 _La espada de Slade tenía poder suficiente para confrontar el poder de Raven._

 _Mi novio vuelve a alterarse. Su salud está en riesgo._

Tengo que encontrar una manera de resolver esto. Pero no puedo contarle a Robin mis planes, enloquecería si descifrara solo un poco de lo que preparo en mi mente…

Continuará…


	2. Daño Irreparable

Unas palabras antes de que empiecen:

First things first … agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo :'v en serio que la principal razón para crear este Fic fue mi amor por los Teen Titans… y sobre todo que ya tenía ideas para una historia que incluya personajes, cosas de la serie, los cómics y otras versiones xD

Mi pareja favorita es y siempre serán Robin y Star en la serie XD pero eso no significa que este Fic se centre en ellos… aunque a veces así parezca, y es que aún queda mucho por escribir…

El colapso en mi cerebro causado por la falta de Fics con buena historia me obligó a crear esto… en verdad. (Si alguien gusta recomendar un Fic al estilo RobStar es bienvenido).

El personaje principal será Starfire y para quienes no conozcan mucho de ella fuera de la serie… aquí se darán una o varias ideas :v

La elegí a ella no solo por ser mi Titán favorita, sino porque es la única que NO TUVO SU PROPIA TEMPORADA! Es decir, hasta Terra tuvo una :'v pero bueno, es un personaje con una excelente historia y mucho qué contar.

Espero y les guste …

Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a Sissy_Night … mi alma gemela habitante de otro país XD que me está ayudando con el Fic 3 Gracias amiga :'3

A mi némesis Abs… por su apoyo :'v mejor conocida como #RaeLogan* en nuestra página _Teen Titans Latinoamérica_ … denle like ;)

A mi amigo Luis, por ayudarme con características y datos importantes :'v

A los que ya me conocen… MIL GRACIAS por todo su apoyo! Aquí y en la página ;)

Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias… plss don´t be mean :'v

Sin más… los dejo leyendo! :D

 **Capítulo 2: Daño Irreparable**

Starfire.

Es de madrugada. Después de tomar una ducha con mi novio, ambos nos acostamos juntos para descansar. Fue una pelea muy intensa la de anoche, pero yo rápidamente recuperaba mi fuerza.

No me dormí del todo. Quería aclarar algunas cosas, pero no necesariamente en mi mente, la cual solo se llenaba de más duda e incertidumbre.

Al percatarme de que Dick estaba realmente dormido, me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama. Proseguí a ponerme mi traje de combate y me cubrí con una holgada sudadera negra para pasar desapercibida.

Sé que no es algo prudente salir a las 3:21 a.m. a una oscura ciudad, pero… tenía que arriesgarme. Muchas preguntas debían ser contestadas, y si mi mejor amigo no me dejaba salir de la torre, jamás lo descubriría.

Los Titanes son capaces de resolver esta cuestión, pero me temo que no lo lograrán a tiempo. Slade planea algo conmigo y me ha estado vigilando por mucho tiempo… Puedo sentirlo.

Caminé minuciosamente hasta el espejo de mi recámara. Jalé la capucha negra para que cubriera mi distinguido rostro. Sí, los Titanes son conocidos en todo Jump City y en las ciudades de alrededor. Nuestro equipo ha crecido en número y también en fama. Así que por ello, debo asegurarme de que nadie se entere de mi pequeña investigación antes de que salga el alba.

Mucho menos el líder del equipo… no me imagino su negativa ante tal suceso.

Lentamente, levanté una de mis ventanas, me hinque un poco mientras flotaba y pasé por debajo de ella. La cerré detrás de mí con toda la discreción posible y volé hacia mi destino, aunque no sabía bien hacía donde iría. Ni si quiera me molesté en ver a mi novio una vez más, quizá el observar su cálido rostro me hubiese provocado el deseo de acatar sus órdenes y evitar que se preocupara.

Tenía que hacer esto.

…

Era una madrugada muy tranquila. Me hallaba caminando por una de las calles de Jump City con toda la cautela posible, evitando llamar la atención.

Estuve así aproximadamente dos horas, hasta que llegué al sitio que entró en mi mente desde que Slade me insinuó que yo _era la indicada:_

Su viejo centro de operaciones.

 _Vaya, luce muy diferente._ Pensé.

Después de ocho años, ese espacio no conserva ni la más mínima peculiaridad de lo que solía ser antes. En realidad, no sé por qué creí que encontraría algo que me diera respuestas en un complejo abandonado.

-Quizás sea mejor si vuelvo a mi hogar. –Pensé en voz alta.

Giré y estaba lista para emprender mi vuelo. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención, una pequeña luz que punzaba sin cesar. Era de un color naranja brillante y sonaba amenazadora. Me acerqué lista para destruirla con mi energía, pero al momento de disparar con uno de mis ojos, la lucecilla explotó y me hizo volar hasta chocar mi cuerpo con el grueso metal de lo que era una rueda gigante semi-destruida.

-¡Ah! –Me espanté mucho y prontamente me incorporé. Sentí mis ojos encenderse aún más y mis palmas estaban preparadas para lanzar rayos mortales.

-Supongo que eso no te va a funcionar. –Una voz irrumpió en el lugar. –Ahora por favor no te resistas, lo harías más complicado.

Busqué en medio del pánico al causante de esta trampa. Sabía que no era Slade, él tenía una voz diferente, y sonaba más tranquilo de lo que imaginé.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Le grité a mi nuevo embaucador.

Sin escuchar nada, sentí una punzada en mi espalda baja. Me electrocutó e hizo que perdiera el balance. Caí de rodillas al suelo y rápidamente sentí como ese hombre arrancaba con violencia el arma que me había clavado.

Mi fuerza se iba como agua por un tubo. Tal vez, venir aquí sí fue un error.

-Vamos niña, no te alteres, solo coopera. –Mi raptor me tomó por los hombros y me trató de ayudar para ponerme en pie. ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

El sujeto me soltó rápidamente, cómo si se diese cuenta de algo.

Pasaron unos momentos llenos de silencio y ansiedad, hasta que por fin él volvió a tomarme por los hombros.

-Vámonos. –Me invitó a caminar a su lado y yo no tuve más remedio que obedecerle. Mis poderes me habían abandonado.

-¡Maldición! –El sujeto vestido de negro se balanceó hacia su izquierda perdiendo el equilibrio.

El sonido de algo girando por los aires me hizo voltear para mirar a mi… ¿Salvador? No lo creo.

-Eso no es tuyo, primor. –Una distorsionada voz habló y saltó por encima de mi cabeza para atacar al soldado de negro. Con un ágil movimiento le golpeó y lo alejó. El estratega y Red X comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, ambos disparaban movimientos similares y esquivaban en sincronía.

Incluso parecía que se habían olvidado de mí por completo, así que decidí salir de allí cuanto antes.

Corrí para llegar a la salida. Mis piernas quemaban, me sentía tan débil…

Cuando por fin creí llegar a la puerta, una "X" me acorraló en el suelo y ésta vez sentí como mi muñeca derecha se doblaba contra el piso. _¡Cómo duele!_

Liberé un pequeño gemido y me quedé estática mientras escuchaba a mis enemigos continuar con su disputa. No sé qué harían conmigo, pero ahora estaba muy agitada cómo para pensar en sus grotescos planes. _¿Desde cuándo me volví tan relevante?_ Normalmente siempre atacaban a Dick… _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Dick! ¿Habrá despertado ya? Si me descubre creo…_

Fui interrumpida por mí misma cuando grité del dolor que Red X proporcionó en mi piel con una aguja gigante. Seguido de eso, él me cargó en brazos y se dispuso a desaparecer. Pero el otro guerrero se le aproximó y logró tumbarlo, comenzando su discordia nuevamente.

No sé qué fue introducido en mi cuerpo, pero ardía demasiado. ¡Sentía que me quemaba!

Me arrastré como pude hasta una esquina del recinto, cuidadosamente deslice mi mano derecha hasta mi espalda e intenté examinar la magnitud de mi herida. No sentí nada. El coraje mezclado con el dolor me hizo estallar en lágrimas. Este embrollo no parecía tener salida y ahora me sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El combatiente de negro se aproximó a mí e intentó cargarme. Pero antes de querer escapar por medio de una soga negra, un ligero artefacto negro cortó aquella cuerda e hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Me he acostumbrado a estos golpes que no me preocupé por incorporarme de nuevo. Mi enemigo en cambio se levantó ferozmente y rápidamente recibió una patada por parte de… _¡Oh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creerlo!_

Batman, el antiguo mentor de Dick había arribado al lugar. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor. Si el caballero de la noche estaba aquí, no pasaría mucho para que Los Jóvenes Titanes arribaran. Tenía que huír de aquí.

Una nueva batalla era librada por el justiciero contra esos dos ladrones. Ahora les tocó trabajar juntos para intentar ganarle.

Quise escapar nuevamente. Cuidadosamente me incorporé y caminé lo más veloz que pude hacia la salida.

Una enorme espada traspasó mi brazo izquierdo, terminando de arruinar mi estado físico y emocional. Me sostuve de rodillas y con mi otro brazo. Confusión rodeaba mi mente y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

La pelea continuó por mucho tiempo, no podía verlos, pero el sonido de las armas y los golpes hacían eco en el lugar.

Mis oídos no me engañaron, escuché a Batman soltar un gemido e inmediatamente alguien me cargó en sus brazos. Era Red X y corría desesperadamente hasta la salida. Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que escuchaba además de sus pasos.

Un rápido desplazamiento lo hizo caer y soltarme. Unos brazos me atraparon.

Los Titanes habían llegado.

Mi novio me sostenía en sus brazos, y sé que estaba furibundo. Me dio una leve revisión y su expresión empeoró al ver la espada enterrada en mi brazo. _¡Oh no…!_

-Sácala de aquí. –Me depositó en los brazos de Cyborg. Después corrió para adentrarse en la batalla, y posiblemente también para desquitarse.

Cyborg y Raven me inspeccionaron, con su magia, Raven liberó la espada de mi piel. Me sentía tan mal, por mi error se había liberado esta riña y peor aún, no había descubierto nada. Ahora todo era más complicado de analizar.

El hombre de negro esquivó el ataque de Raven y me tomó en sus brazos, listo para escabullirse conmigo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Batman y Robin lo habían echado al suelo. El justiciero nocturno se apresuró a quitarle la máscara.

No era un soldado como yo creí.

Era una mujer, con cabellera larga y castaña…de ojos claros.

Su mirada estaba llena de maldad, malicia y odio hacia quien la liberó de su careta.

Divisé a Red X huyendo de la escena, probablemente porque ahora su cinturón estaba arruinado.

-Te ordené que la sacaras de aquí. –Robin habló. Cyborg me colocó nuevamente en sus brazos y junto con Raven desparecimos de allí. Mi novio no me miró en ningún momento. No sabía cómo se encontraba ahora… furioso era poco.

Ya en la torre volví a encontrarme con las mangueritas subsionando mi sangre. Acostada en mi camilla, observé a Cyborg y a Raven trabajando juntos, intentando encontrar la forma de curarme.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Les dije con voz débil.

-Robin los envió a buscarte al otro lado de la ciudad, Star. –Mi amigo soltó con una voz normal. Al menos él no se escuchaba molesto.

-Creímos que te había pasado algo malo. ¿Qué intentaste hacer? –Raven en cambio, sí sonaba mortificada.

-Yo… -Empecé. –Quería averiguar por qué Slade anda detrás de mí… es todo.

-¿No fue la mejor manera, cierto? –Chico Bestia acababa de llegar, su alegre voz y su sonrisa me reconfortaron. -¿Cómo estás, Star?

-A puesto a que estaría mejor si tú no estuvieras aquí interrumpiendo. –Le respondió Raven.

-Nos diste un buen susto, Kori. –Wally ingresó a la enfermería junto con Jinx. Lucían un poco desvelados.

-Pasamos el rato tratando de encontrarte. ¿Qué pasa, Star? ¿Quisiste jugar a las escondidas? –Jinx me dijo mofándose. Bien, al menos ninguno de ellos se veía tan furioso como… como él.

-Star, te dije que Slade estaba probando tu resistencia. Sospecho que requiere analizar tu ADN para tener las habilidades que tú posees. Es complicado, pero definitivamente no tenías por qué salir hoy. –Raven habló nuevamente.

-No le des sermones, a puesto a que existe una explicación para todo esto, ¿Cierto, Star? –Jinx trataba de alegrar el pesado ambiente instalado desde que Raven habló.

-El problema está casi resuelto. –Intervino Cyborg. Todos nos giramos hacia él. –La sustancia que ellos han utilizado para afilar su espada es del mundo antiguo. Slade y muchos más matarían porque ese líquido no les hiciese daño… como a Starfire. –Mis amigos me obsequiaron una mirada preocupada. –Ha estado probándola en ella quizá porque quiere obtener sus genes y ser intolerable ante tal sustancia.

-O es probable que requiera de Starfire para hacerse de sus planes. Sabemos que Slade es capaz de manipular a los otros para que hagan lo que quiera…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, mi novio había llegado y no estaba solo. Batman lo acompañaba. Hubo silencio absoluto.

-Hay un problema. –Batman habló. –Deathstroke requiere a la chica, pero no es el único.

-¿A qué… -Chico Bestia interrumpió, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le dieron los demás, prefirió callarse.

-Talia al Ghul quiso raptarla también. Que vayan detrás de ti en específico solo puede significar una cosa: Eres la única con la resistencia suficiente para adentrarte a un sin número de misiones específicas y efímeras. Tu fuerza alienígena te da dominio por sobre muchas cosas. Es por eso que te persiguen. Red X trabaja para Deathstroke y Talia debe de estar tramando algo a lado de Ra´s.

Me arriesgué a ver el rostro de mi novio. Me miraba sin emoción alguna. De la presión volví mi vista hasta el hombre de negro que volvió a hablar al chocar mi mirada con la suya.

-No tienes permiso para salir de aquí, Starfire. Te quedarás y acatarás cada orden que te de tu líder.

Tímidamente asentí.

-Ustedes vengan conmigo. Les dirigió la palabra a los demás sin mirarlos y salió del pequeño hospital. Ellos le siguieron sin cuestionar. Jinx y Wally me sonrieron intentando animarme otra vez. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven dieron una mirada cómplice de preocupación y observaron de reojo a Robin. Antes de irse, Chico Bestia volteó e hizo un gesto con su pulgar que me sacó una ligera mueca de alegría.

Segundos después, solo quedamos mi novio y yo.

Él estaba recargado en el muro, ahora sin mirarme, con sus brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas apoyada en la pared.

No había ningún ruido. Él no se veía dispuesto a hablarme, es probable que espere una disculpa de mi parte, ya que no abandonaba la habitación.

Preparé cautelosa la justificación que iba a dar. Apenas abrí mi boca él me miró y alzó su mano para que me callara. Lo hice.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –Dijo él tratando de esconder la rabia que emitía todo su cuerpo.

-Dick… -Empecé.

-No hables. –Me interrumpió con voz ronca y se acercó un poco a mí.

Sentí mi herida curándose rápidamente. La fuerza que me había desahuciado regresaba a mí con salvajismo. El dolor que esas armas me causaron ya había alcanzado su límite. Agradecida por ello, jalé los tubitos que estaban dentro de mi piel y por fin me liberé de su molesta picadura.

Él se dio cuenta de mi fugaz recuperación, pero su expresión no había cambiado.

-Ya estoy bien. –Declaré y me senté tranquilamente en la camilla.

Dick en cambio se acercó aún más y me señaló, culpándome.

-¡¿Por qué desobedeciste?! ¡Te di una orden! –Gritó iracundo.

-Yo quería…

-¡Te dije que no hablaras! –Me jaloneó bruscamente del brazo que se acababa de regenerar. -¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!

-¡Ah! ¡Dick! Yo solo quería…

-¡Silencio! –Me apretó con más fuerza. –Ahora te buscan dos bandos distintos. Cometiste la equivocación de salir de aquí ¡Aun cuando te lo prohibí! ¡Pusiste en riesgo tu vida!

-¡Mi vida no estaba en riesgo! –Comencé a desesperarme.

-¡Lo estaba y lo está! Y ahora Batman ha intervenido porque cree que no puedo liderar a mi equipo. ¡¿Entiendes?! ¿Tu naturaleza te permite comprender eso?

-Dick… -Murmuré. Eso me lastimó demasiado.

-Quedé como un idiota que no pudo controlar a su novia, ¡Estuviste a punto de ser secuestrada, y Slade habría obtenido lo que deseaba! ¡A ti!

-¡ROBIN! –Le grité. -¡Estoy bien! ¿No lo ves? Aquí estoy, contigo y tú solo me reprochas… -Volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue estúpido! En serio Starfire, de todas las personas a las que conozco jamás imaginé que tú harías algo tan tonto… -Me miró. –Y Batman ahora cree que soy un inútil…

Pensé por unos momentos en sus palabras, también en sus insultos. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto mi bienestar? ¿O es que su orgullo había quedado de lado al momento en el que su mentor intervino?

-Esto te interesa solo por Batman, ¿O por mí? –Mi pregunta lo sorprendió.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! –Gritó.

-Si ya terminaste, debemos ir a reunirnos con los demás. –Dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Tú no irás. Estás destituida del equipo hasta nuevo aviso. –Se dirigió a la puerta con pasos decididos. Yo lancé un rayo pequeño cerca de su pie por delante de él para que lo viera. Se giró hacia mí y su rostro se había tornado rojo. _¡Cielos! En verdad está muy molesto conmigo._ Pero eso ya no me importó.

-No vas a seguir con esto, Dick… -Me puse de pie.

-Soy tu líder, ¡Y tú haces lo que yo ordeno!

-¡No eres mi jefe! –Detuve mis palabras en seco, comencé a llorar. –Dick por favor…

-Tu naturaleza está mal Starfire, tus ideales no son correctos para mí. –Respondió sin emoción en su voz.

 _¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?_

Con mucha molestia contenida volvió a la puerta, yo volé con velocidad y salí por encima de él.

-¡Starfire, regresa!

No le dije nada. Pero él me disparó con un arma. Usó un arnés extremadamente fuerte que me tumbó al suelo. Lo miré desconcertada. Él corrió hacia mí… con violencia me agarró por los brazos y me tiró hacia sus hombros como si fuese una especie de bolsa gigante. Me aventó hacia la camilla con rudeza y me aprisionó con sus manos.

-¡Suéltame! – Le dije con lágrimas y con mucha ira. Creo que ya estábamos igual de furiosos.

Él en cambio no dijo nada. Solo me miró a los ojos, no sé exactamente cuáles son sus intenciones ahora que…

Me besó.

 _¡¿Qué le sucede?!_

-¡Robin! –Lo empujé abruptamente y el cayó de la camilla. -¡¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?!

Me miró frenético.

-Quería que te tranquilizaras. –Dio un suspiro.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Yo? –Las lágrimas volvieron a mí. –Dick no puedes mantenerme aquí…

Él no dijo nada. Traté de quitarme la soga que rodeaba mi cintura, para ese entonces, Robin salió rápidamente y entonces una alarma retumbó en el lugar.

 _Protocolo de Cuarentena Activado –S_ onó una voz.

-Es por tu propio bien. –Dijo él y después vi su sombra retirarse del lugar a través de la ventanilla blanca, antes de ser cubierta por enormes paredes oscuras.

Si Robin cree que estas cosas pueden mantenerme aquí, se equivoca.

Quería salir de allí, pero el miedo de que me volviesen a atacar estaba aún en mi interior. Ellos habían descubierto el modo de bloquear mi poder, era casi imposible darles pelea así… pero…

También me sentía mal para salir… Robin me había lastimado mucho. Él es tan perfeccionista que a veces no se fija en los demás para llegar a obtener lo que quiere.

Nuestra discusión me hizo sentir muy confundida, de nuevo, no podía utilizar mis poderes.

Me resigné y nuevamente me recosté en mi camilla, un poco chueca por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Antes de recostarme, una de las paredes que me mantenían presa explotó. Inmediatamente una sombra negra apareció, me miró con cautela y levantó una especie de arma redonda hacia mí.

Reconozco a esa mujer… hacia solo unas horas la había conocido.

-¿T-talia? –Tartamudee al recordarla por completo.

-¿Lista para formar parte de la Liga? –Ella sonrió y arrojó su arma al suelo, liberando su contenido.

Continuará…


	3. Confusión

Hola nuevamente :D

Bien, quiero agradecer a los que leen el Fic (de nuevo) … por sus lindos comentarios en FB :v creo que eso más que nada motiva mucho para escribir XD

Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que este capítulo sea de su agrado y disfrute :v Sin más, los dejo leyendo :D

 **Capítulo 3: Confusión**

Starfire.

Mi mente deseaba concentrarse, pero todo esto había pasado tan vertiginosamente que ya me resultaba complicado sentirme acogida en algún lugar. Era como si alguien hubiese invadido mis pensamientos y no me permitiera sentir paz.

Al momento de lanzar aquel diminuto dispositivo, corrí como pude a la salida que ella había creado. Esa mujer es veloz. Me jaló del cabello e hizo que retrocediera de manera tosca.

-¡No irás a ningún lado, pequeña! –Golpeó mi brazo derecho con su pierna y me hizo gemir. Entonces sentí el efecto de la naranja nube que salía de su arma.

 _Oh no, de nuevo quiere que pierda mis poderes…_ Me dije a mi misma fastidiada. Ya me había cansado de todos los problemas en los que estaba por culpa de mis enemigos, nuestros enemigos.

Harta de esto, empecé a forzar todo mi cuerpo para que reaccionara.

Mientras Talia apretaba su muñequera con velocidad, la alarma de la torre comenzó a hacer ruido por todo el complejo. Sólo espero que mis compañeros puedan rescatarme esta vez…sin invitados sorpresa.

-Muy bien linda, salgamos de aquí. –Con sus brazos se dispuso a cargarme. Entonces fue interrumpida por una patada en las costillas.

-¡Ah!- Gritó mientras se estrellaba a un enorme muro de metal. Me miró confundida.

No le di más tiempo, volé hacia ella y volví a patear su cuerpo, esta vez en su pierna izquierda. Gimió nuevamente y llena de ira, le arrojé rayos de estrella. No me importó escuchar su sufrimiento, no dejaría que me raptara y obligase a hacer lo que quisiera… Con mis poderes, ni ella, ni Slade… ni Red X son rivales para mí.

Lástima que tengan un modo para destituirme de mi poder y yo no sepa cuál es ni cómo librarme. Lo único que sé es que mi voluntad es fuerte, mientras sienta esta confianza y deseos de emerger, mi poder volverá a mí.

Pocas veces me siento así, para ser sincera. Últimamente he estado un poco… confundida. Y eso en parte contribuye a que mi poder se contenga y así me encuentro completamente vulnerable.

Pero ahora… mi poder ha regresado, y podría decir que me siento bastante bien.

-¡Maldita hija de… -Soltó algún tipo de boomerang y este se estrelló contra mi frente. No me hizo ningún rasguño. Yo en cambio solo le dediqué una mirada triunfal desde la altura de mi vuelo.

-Ya no me harás ningún daño a mí, ¡Ni a mis amigos! –Volví hacia ella para terminar de una buena vez y dejarla inconsciente. Pero ella venía más preparada de lo que creí.

-Los demás no me importan, querida. –Sacó un tubo pequeño y lo oprimió sin titubear en mi dirección. Lanzó de nuevo las chispas que ya me había propinado en anteriores encuentros y entonces caí de un solo movimiento, llena de dolor y enojo, mucho enojo. No sé si es mi imaginación pero… esa cosa me hacía sentir de un muy mal humor. ¡Eso no es usual en mí!

-¿Por qué siempre quieren hacerme daño? ¡Yo no les he hecho nada! –Furiosa le grité e intenté ponerme de pie.

Los Titanes llegaron finalmente y todo se volvió un caos.

Robin fue el primero en atacar a Talia. Ella estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero a la llegada de Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg, no tuvo mucho éxito.

 _Me pregunto si le servirá ese antídoto anhula-poderes_ Habló mi consciencia.

Aunque, para mi sorpresa, ella solo peleaba con su habitual espada y su impresionante conocimiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pronto, lanzó una bomba de gas y se dispuso a escapar, pero Jinx arribó a lado de Wally y juntos la hicieron retroceder con su sola presencia.

Chico Flash corrió para socorrerme pero le grité que se detuviera.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Ayúdalos a ellos! –Y entonces, corrí hacia la ventana destruida. Me preparé para lanzarme y obligar a mis poderes surgir otra vez. Creo que ya entendía cómo funcionaba esto.

-No tiene poderes, va a morir. –Escuché la molesta voz de Talia avisar a los demás, con cierta burla en sus palabras.

Me paré en seco y volteé a verla, frustrada.

Raven sujetó a Talia con su magia y me miró. Todos me miraron.

-Sólo así podré recuperarlos. –Quise tranquilizarlos, pero Robin con molestia en su rostro fue el primero en hablar:

-No… te… muevas. –Me advirtió.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lanzarme una cuerda y arrojarme al suelo como la última vez? –Le respondí amargamente y todos escucharon. _Por X´Hal… ¡Yo no quise decir eso!_

Su mirada fue de sorpresa, luego pasó a ser irascible. En realidad lo había fastidiado, y… Cielos… de verdad no fue intencional. Esas palabras salieron de mi boca como si… como si algo más me controlara…

-¡Starfire, no tenemos tiempo para esto…! –Cyborg habló e intentó acercarse sigilosamente hasta mí.

-Lo siento. –Dije fugazmente, tratando de que aquellas palabras fueran una perfecta justificación y no causar más problemas de los que ya he dado.

¿Cómo llegó a pasar todo esto?

Caminé torpemente hacia Cyborg con uno de mis brazos apoyado en mi hombro, en señal de rendición. No observé a nadie, a pesar de sentir su mirada fulminándome para que lo voltease a ver. No iba a pasar.

Mi amigo me sujetó en un abrazo que no correspondí. Me sentía… muy extraña.

En un parpadeo, Talia escapó del poder que la oprimía con una espada muy similar a la de… ¿Slade? ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Prontamente se giró y con un ataque feroz lastimó a mi pequeño amigo.

-¡Chico Bestia! –Exclamó Cyborg, en seguida apuntó su cañón hacia la asesina y disparó. Ella esquivó con movimientos casi imperceptibles. Esa mujer es letal.

Vi cómo peleaba contra Robin, Cyborg, Chico Flash y Jinx, mientras que Raven fue a ayudar a nuestro amigo herido.

De pronto, Jinx arrojó una gran descarga de poder sobre Talia y la hizo caer con fuerza. Robin arrebató su espada y Cyborg la sostuvo para después atarla con un dispositivo que él había creado, ya que lucía como él, metálico, azulado y resistente.

-Es un lindo juego, niños, pero no podrán vencer a la reina. –Entonces aparecieron guerreros encapuchados de negro, con espadas similares a las de su líder. Comenzó una batalla, la única incógnita era: ¿Qué harían conmigo?

Porque justo ahora… puedo sentirlo.

Ira. Frustración. Rabia. Enojo. Pero no sé hacia quién…

Ella destruyó la circular cápsula que la envolvía y prosiguió con su cometido.

Bruscamente volví mi vista hasta aquella mujer. Peleaba con mucho entusiasmo y tenía bien dominados a Cyborg y a Robin. Es extraño… pero presiento que solo la están entreteniendo.

Chico Bestia a lado de Raven, Jinx y Wally peleaban contra los sirvientes de Talia. Justo ahora yo deseo ayudar y no puedo mover ni un solo dedo.

 _¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡No puedo moverme!_

Y de verdad que no podía.

 _Oh X´Hal, creo que estoy enloqueciendo._

Inesperadamente mi poder volvió. Mis manos se encendieron como llamas y mi energía llegó hasta mis ojos. Sentí mi cuerpo elevarse y entonces, rayos de estrella se esparcieron a todos lados. No importó a quiénes lastimé, porque a decir verdad, todos habían recibido un poco de mi cálido poder.

Esto es maravilloso. Tener la atención de todos y cada uno de ellos… incluso Talia lucía confundida.

-Starfire ¿Qué pasa? – Raven, con su voz llena de preocupación me indagó.

Antes de responder, Talia disparó nuevamente de su brazo energía que neutralizó por completo mi cuerpo y me hizo caer por el borde de la torre.

-¡Starfire! –Muchas voces exclamaron al unísono.

Fue un potente impulso el que me hizo reaccionar. Y esta vez, provenía de mí, solo de mí.

Pude estabilizar mi cuerpo con precisión y rápidamente me impulsé como estrella fugaz hasta la cima. _¡Wow! ¡Me siento increíble!_

Al regresar me topé con Robin a punto de arrojarse en mi dirección. Sentí una breve satisfacción al ver que aún trataba de salvarme y no se veía tan… molesto como hace unos minutos.

-¿Estás bien? –Su voz entrecortada sonó.

Me tendió la mano. Yo tomé la suya y le sonreí.

-Lo estoy ahora. –Él devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con menos emoción. Aún está molesto y no puedo culparlo.

Juntos y aún agarrados de las manos, nos preparamos para luchar. De imprevisto, Batman arribó a la escena y con una cuerda negra ató a Talia haciéndola retroceder.

Me había olvidado por completo de él… quizá ya se había retirado y momentos después presintió que algo no estaba bien. O tal vez esperaba que nosotros nos las arregláramos solos. Pensé en Dick y en lo importante que es para él ser nuestro líder. Es tan perfeccionista que a la primera persona a la que culpa es a él mismo.

Diría que es casi tan vulnerable como yo…

Abandoné mis pensamientos al momento que Dick soltó mi mano y de un salto llegó hasta el caballero oscuro. No perdí más el tiempo y proseguí a atacar a los pocos sujetos de negro que quedaban en el lugar.

Fácilmente fueron derrotados, y no tanto porque yo hubiese intervenido, mis amigos tenían todo bajo control. El problema era Talia y esa arma que poseía… la que en estos momentos Robin acaba de tomar entre sus manos.

-Iré a examinarla. –Habló Batman con voz ronca. Puedo asegurar que sonaba impaciente, aún detrás de esa oscura voz.

-Voy contigo. –Terminó Robin. –Ambos se dieron una mirada y antes de levantar a nuestra agresora, ella ya había cortado el cable con una cuchilla pequeña. Pronto corrió hasta una esquina y saltó extendiendo sus brazos.

Me espanté al creer que quería quitarse la vida así que volé en su búsqueda, pero ella había desaparecido por completo. Regresé mi confundida mirada hacia Robin y luego observé a Batman. Su semblante era tranquilo. ¿A caso no les importaba atrapar a aquella mujer?

-Iremos con ustedes. –Cyborg afirmó. Robin inmediatamente le dio a entender que ese no era el objetivo.

-Se quedarán aquí. Todos. –Su mirada se posó en mí. –Van a cuidar a Starfire, y tú tienes prohibido salir de aquí. –Demandó con autoridad.

Asentí. Luego Logan habló:

-¿Quién limpiará este desorden?

Raven le sonrió y con su poder hizo llegar a sus brazos un pedazo de pared destruido.

-Gracias por ser voluntario. –Se burló de él.

-Todos vamos a ayudar. –Intervino Wally alegremente. -Puedes irte, Robin.

Justo en el momento en que nuestro líder salió lado a lado con su antiguo maestro, volé silenciosamente hasta ellos. Quería comentar con mi novio lo que me había ocurrido hace rato… cuando perdí el control de mi cuerpo por unos instantes.

Me impresionó mucho que no mencionara nada sobre ello, ninguno lo hizo.

Fui directamente a la habitación de Dick, supuse que estaría empacando algunas de sus armas y un poco de ropa para quedarse en su pasado hogar.

No me equivoqué. Él cerró una pequeña maleta negra y la puso en sus hombros justo cuando arribé a su puerta. Al verme se sobresaltó un poco.

-Lo siento Dick, no quise interrumpirte. Es solo que… quiero decirte algo.

Él suspiró.

–Descuida, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es que tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me… -Interrumpió de manera áspera.

-¿Crees que no lo noté? Kori, es obvio que te quieren capturar…

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero Dick yo…

-Tengo que irme. –Me esquivó y caminó como si nada a la puerta.

-¡Dick! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien me está… -Mi voz se detuvo en seco. Echó su mirada sobre mí, llena de desesperación, lucía irritable. Esperó a que hablara… y yo esperaba hacerlo.

 _¡Ay, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

 _¡Esta sensación de nuevo invade mi cuerpo!_

-¡¿Alguien está que?! –Gritó sin esconder el coraje en su voz.

 _Lo puedo sentir… algo más está actuando en mi interior._

-¡¿Kori?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Habla! ¡Responde!

 _¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! X´Hal… ¡Ayúdame!_

-¡Starfire! ¡Respóndeme ahora! ¡YA MISMO!

 _¡Dick alguien me está controlando! ¡Por favor ayúdame!_

Contemplé la ira brotar de su cuerpo. Aprisionó mis dos hombros con los suyos y me movió de adelante hacia atrás con brusquedad.

Gritaba, su rostro estaba rojo por la ira. Su frente goteaba sudor y su boca se abría de manera exagerada.

Tomó mi mejilla con su mano y acercó mi frente con la suya, ahora en forma de ruego seguía implorando, pero yo simplemente había dejado de escuchar.

 _Empecé a sentirme muy molesta con él, recordé todas las cosas que él me ha hecho. Gritarme, amenazarme, incluso arremetió contra mí y perdió toda la delicadeza que alguna vez me obsequió._

 _No solo me obligó a quedarme en la torre, ahora también quiere alejarme del equipo. Me destituyó y quiere que alguien más tome mi lugar._

 _No lo permitiré._

-¡Quita tus manos de mi cuerpo, ahora! –Mi voz lo hizo retroceder. Con mis ojos iluminados lo fulminé impetuosa.

-¡Tú no vas a quitarme mi lugar!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué diablos te sucede? –La confusión se apoderó de él.

-Voy a irme de aquí, pero antes… ¿No te gustaría pelear conmigo?

 _¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!_

-¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS! –Él estaba iracundo.

-¿Qué pasa _Chico Maravilla_ , no crees poder vencerme? –La voz que emanaba de mí era odiosa.

-Mira, Starfire, no sé qué te ocurre, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –De nuevo, la voz altanera estaba allí.

-Me tengo que ir. –Él dijo dándose la vuelta, sin mirarme.

Di pasos rápidos y jalé su brazo. Se volteó hacia mí y su mirada decía todo, estaba indignado.

-¿Por qué quieres destituirme del equipo? ¿No confías en mí?

-¿Qué?... ¿No ves que lo hago para protegerte? Estás actuando de manera muy extraña…

 _¡Sí! ¡Porque no soy yo! Es algo dentro de mí que está… obligándome a hacer esto… ¡Dick… date cuenta!_

-Puedo cuidarme sola. No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

 _¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Dick Grayson! ¡Por qué no puedes verme a los ojos y darte cuenta! ¡Mírame a los ojos!_

No. No lo hizo. Simplemente tiró su brazo belicosamente de mi agarre y se marchó.

 _¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Sentí como mi cuerpo fue soltado por alguna especie de fuerza invisible.

Ahora las cosas estaban peor que nunca.

…

Robin.

Llegué en mi motocicleta a la Mansión Wayne detrás del Batimóvil. No estaba de ánimos para viajar a solas con Bruce y que me llenara de interrogantes que ni siquiera yo sé.

Estoy de mal genio, es todo.

Ya no quiero pensar en ella; me preocupa demasiado lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente. Es decir, de pronto mi novia se vuelve la persona más relevante para nuestros enemigos. ¿Qué estarán planeando con Star?

-Bienvenido, Señor Wayne. ¡Oh! ¡Jóven Grayson! Es un placer verlo nuevamente por estos rumbos. –Alfred nos recibió con su usual consideración. Mostró alegría al verme. Era como estar en casa… hace mucho no me sentía así de… a gusto.

-¿Cómo estás, Alfred? –Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y estreché su mano.

Bruce ordenó a su mayordomo examinar la espada de Talia y tras eso, ambos nos dirigimos hasta su enorme centro de operaciones.

Juro por Dios que no hay lugar más equipado de tecnología súper avanzada que la Baticueva… quizás, la torre de los Titanes.

-Imagino que ya sabes lo que está sucediendo. –Habló él mientras escribía en su teclado, sin mirarme.

-Sé que están tras Starfire, creemos que quieren igualar su fuerza, probarla y usarla… tú lo dijiste, ellos…

-¿Ellos? –Me cuestionó. -¿Quién más ataca a la chica que no sean Deathstroke y Talia respectivamente? Son aliados.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Sólo giró su rostro hacia mí, aparentemente esperaba una respuesta inesperada.

-Hay un villano que se hace llamar Red X… aunque pensándolo bien, solo es un ladrón que está interesado en su propio beneficio. Está trabajando para Slade, y… bien, la otra noche él estaba peleando contra Talia…así que dudo que entre ellos exista una alianza.

-No había escuchado hablar sobre _Red X._ Pero te puedo asegurar que La Liga de las Sombras y Deathstroke traman algo. –Me indicó con su dedo índice para que mirara la pantalla.

En ella, había fotografías, una se ponía encima de la otra intercaladamente. Eran Talia, su padre Ra's al Ghul y Slade.

Parecía que compartían información, lucían despreocupados.

A lado de Talia había un pequeño niño, cubierto de pies a cabeza en un uniforme negro. Y lo interesante es que detrás de Slade se encontraba otro sujeto… pero no supe identificarlo.

 _Quizás, ese sea Red X._

-¿Sabes de algo que pueda servir en la investigación? ¿Por qué de pronto la chica es su objetivo principal? –Preguntó Bruce.

-Porque Slade sabe de su resistencia, creo…al menos hasta ahora. Ella no es humana, así que es posible que la quiera para experimentar con su ADN y crear un ejército igual de resistente. Sabes, Starfire es inmune a la radiación, posee energía ilimitada… ella… iguala la fuerza de…

-¿Superman? –Me dijo con fingida indiferencia.

-No… no lo sé, pero es casi tan poderosa como él. Más bien iba a decir que iguala la fuerza de Superboy.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que han podido herirla? –Me miró. -¿Te lo has preguntado, Dick?

-No ha sido mi principal preocupación, Bruce.

-Te has estado distrayendo bastante, chico. La espada es la clave.

Entonces se levantó, por detrás llegó Alfred con un dispositivo diminuto que sostenía la espada por medio de energía láser. Parecía estar atrapada en un pequeño campo de fuerza.

-Señor. –Él dijo y extendió el aparto para que pudiese ser retirado.

-1080, esto es compuesto 1080. –Leyó en su pantalla incrustada a su brazo.

-¿Así que trataron de envenenarla? Es evidente que esa cosa no iba a hacerle nada…

-Pero lo hizo. –Dijo sin verme. –Este tóxico bloquea el metabolismo celular, por eso hirieron su piel, no duró demasiado debido a que la naturaleza que posee es taumatúrgica. Su energía es lo que la mantiene activa, sus células siempre están absorbiendo poder y es casi imposible limitarla.

-Esa maldita porquería contiene fluoroacetano de sodio. Es letal para cualquier ser humano. –Empecé a molestarme nuevamente.

 _¡Esos bastardos están dementes!_

-Pero no es letal en ella, solo logra afectarle por no más de tres horas.

-¡Aun no entiendo para qué la necesita! –Golpeé mis brazos contra el teclado, molesto.

-Quizás se le acabó la disposición del Lago de Lázaro y necesita un nuevo poder. –Alfred intervino, obviamente bromeaba.

-Todo esto me ha causado frustración. Y recordar la manera en la que Kori se ha estado comportando… ¿Será por los efectos del veneno?

Eso espero, aunque también sé que su naturaleza tiene a ser un poco… agresiva.

-Ve a descansar, mañana volverás con tu equipo y les explicarás lo que sabemos. –Me ordenó Bruce.

-Descansaré solo un momento. Quiero ayudarte.

-Ya has ayudado suficiente. Descansa.

Antes de volver a protestar, Alfred colocó su mano en mi hombro y con su mirada me _informó_ que saliese de allí.

Instintivamente le obedecí y nos retiramos del lugar.

Cené una taza de café y un pedazo de pan dulce. Me dirigí a una habitación y entonces… me topé con la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Su cabellera estaba suelta, traía puestos unos jeans azules y su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por un poco de joyería.

Lucía muy bien.

-¿Bárbara? –La llamé con nerviosismo.

Se sorprendió al verme allí.

-¿D-Dick? ¡Oh por Dios! –Enseguida se lanzó a mis brazos. Le devolví el gesto tratando de mantener la distancia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Hace mucho que no sé de ti! –Me sonrió.

-Estoy de paso. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ciudad Gótica no va a patrullarse sola. –Guiñó un ojo.

-Claro, la ciudad necesita de Batichica. –Respondí juguetonamente. Me sentía muy feliz de verla.

-Luces increíble. –Me susurró al oído y entonces noté que sus manos sostenían con fuerza mi cuello. –Te he extrañado mucho, Dick. –Continuó mientras bajaba la voz.

-Yo he extrañado este lugar también. –Le dije, muy a mi pesar, pues ella se miraba… linda.

Mis brazos rodeaban su espalda y ella me miró con un poco de tristeza, sé que herí sus sentimientos.

-Y también te extrañé a ti. –La miré a sus ojos azules y le sonreí. Traté de enmendar el pequeño error que había cometido.

-¿Y cuánto me extrañaste? –Susurró en mi oído.

-Mucho, Babs. He extrañado mucho tu compañía, la de Bruce… incluso la de Alfred.

Ambos reímos.

-Pues yo te he extrañado a ti Dick, no tienes idea…de cuánto.

 _Me empecé a emocionar con cada palabra que decía._

 _Estoy sintiendo… algo familiar…_

Volví a sonreírle y cuando estuve a punto de soltarla para preguntar por una habitación libre, ella me apretó contra su rostro y sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los míos.

-¿Sabes? He estado saliendo con algunos chicos, pero… ninguno es tan especial como tú…

Te quiero, Dick. –Y sin más, me besó.

¡Vaya! Hacía mucho que… deseaba este tipo de sensaciones, mi cuerpo entero lo reclamaba.

Bárbara es una chica muy bella, y estaba justo aquí para mí. Necesitaba desahogar tanto estrés… y Kori…

Starfire me ha demostrado que ha cambiado.

¿Por qué decidió actuar como otra persona?

Algo en mí rechaza por completo su nueva forma de ser. Su personalidad ya es distinta. ¿A caso es su verdadera naturaleza?

La joven tierna, inocente y compasiva desaparece con el tiempo…

No es lo que necesito ahora, es decir, en estos momentos quiero ceder ante mi nueva amante. Mi mente y mi cuerpo me lo piden a gritos.

Ella me hace sentir bastante bien. Su beso es apasionado, no tiene miedo de demostrar quién es… ella… ella es increíble.

Sujeté su cintura con fuerza, ella posó sus pequeñas manos sobre mis brazos y comenzó a acariciarlos.

Roce su espalda hasta llegar a sus piernas, instintivamente ella las entrelazó a mi cintura; entonces decidí olvidar mis problemas y perderme en ella.

-Ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, supongo que te quedarás conmigo. –Sonrió mientras habló entrecortadamente.

-Tendré que quedarme aquí. –Dije, igual que ella faltó de aire.

No sé si estoy confundido con lo que siento, pero me importó muy poco.

La llevé a la cama y me dejé llevar.

…

Starfire.

Después de reparar la enfermería, me dirigí hasta mi habitación. Estaba exhausta, no físicamente… más bien, mentalmente.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí…

-¿Qué sucede, amigas? –Miré curiosa a Jinx y a Raven.

-No vas a quedarte sola linda, no después de lo que pasó esta noche. –Jinx dijo con ligera diversión.

-¿A qué se refieren? –Y de verdad no sabía a qué se refería…

-¡Tendremos una noche de chicas! –Exclamó Jinx.

-¿Estás jugando, cierto? –Raven alzó una ceja.

-Nop. ¡Vamos! El cuarto de Star es el más espacioso.

-¿Qué es una noche de chicas? –Consulté a Raven en cuanto llegamos a mi cuarto.

-No sé, nunca estuve en una. –Me dijo sin inmutarse.

Jinx rió con fuerza. Entonces nos dijo que debíamos ponernos nuestra ropa de dormir y comer algún tipo de comida chatarra.

Me cambié frente a mi espejo, mientras Jinx buscaba un buen lugar para colocar las almohadas y Raven se cambiaba en mi baño.

No dejo de pensar en mi novio, ¿Estará angustiado todavía? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo?

Lo que puedo asegurar es que está molesto conmigo.

Sólo espero… que se encuentre bien, donde quiera que esté.

Continuará…

Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este Fic tiene mezcla de la serie, los cómics y próximamente sucesos recientes XD

Se acercan capítulos muy interesantes.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, espero puedan compartirla y hacerla un poco más conocida :'v

Para la persona que me deja Reviews… No puedo responderte ya que no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction pero… te aseguro que pienso seguir con esta historia, por muuuchas razones, en especial la falta de buenos Fics… y otra vez gracias por leer y comentar saludos.

Los comentarios que dejan en FB… también les vuelvo a agradecer y les comento que la historia va a seguir! No quiero tardarme mil años actualizando como otros autores y tampoco pienso dejar la historia inconclusa. :D

Quiero creer que puedo actualizar cada semana… por alguna razón este Fic se desarrolla en mi mente yo solo llego a escribir y luego surgen más argumentos fascinantes que logran que se ponga mejor (o eso siento yo XD)

Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que quiero hacer… es curioso, pero una historia debe tener un buen inicio… relajado y todo eso :v con explicaciones y otros detalles…

Nos leemos próximamente :*

Espero haya sido de su agrado…

Cuídense 3

*Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Sissy-Night xD por sus consejos e ideas :v

Con cariño, Belle Lynch. AKA TeenGhostlyGirl* :v


	4. La Pista

**Cap. 4: La Pista**

"Cuando Starfire decide confiar en el enemigo".

Robin.

Abrí mis ojos al sonar el despertador, la verdad es que no quería levantarme tan temprano, tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que estaba por venir…

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan insolente?_

Recostado en la cama me giré un poco hacia la izquierda, había una mujer a mi lado. Su preciosa cabellera cubría toda su espalda, estaba totalmente acomodada y no parecía maltratada. La cobija cubría su delgada figura y su respiración apenas era perceptible. Mi bella novia aún no despertaba…

-¿Starfire? –La llamé. –Linda, es hora de levantarnos –Y entonces toqué su mejilla con mi mano para hacer que me observara.

-¿Dick? –Me miró con esos ojos tan alegres y llenos de vida. -¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

-¿De qué hablas? –No entendía lo que decía. Su semblante de pronto se transformó agresivo y su mirada se llenó de energía. ¿Estaba molesta?

-¿Por qué me has traicionado? –Su voz había cambiado. ¡Dios! sonaba aterradora. -¡¿POR QUÉ?! –Lanzó rayos en mi dirección y yo grité antes de que la luz verde cubriera todo mi ser.

Desperté.

Realmente lo hice. Solo fue un mal sueño, uno muy inusual.

Cuando miré de reojo en la cama, no había nadie.

Supongo que no quiso que nos descubrieran.

Finalmente llegó a mi memoria. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior, absolutamente todo ha vuelto a mí, junto con una punzada de culpa, de esas con las que no puedes estar tranquilo hasta admitirlas. Pero, obviamente, no puedo decírselo a nadie.

 _¿Qué diablos he hecho?_

Me vestí en menos de dos minutos y estaba listo para regresar a mi hogar. Ingresé a la Baticueva y no me sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Bruce sentado frente al computador con una enorme taza de café.

-¿Dormiste bien? –dijo sin verme. _Oh por Dios, ¿Sabrá algo?_

-Dormí bien ¿Y tú? –respondí tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. –Yo no duermo hasta tener respuestas –Hizo una seña para que me uniera a él y examinara su pantalla. -¿Ves esto? Es una escala exacta del compuesto que afectó a tu amiga - _¿Amiga?_ Pensé incómodo. –El veneno que la conforma no es la principal causa de que este líquido le afecte –Me miró por primera vez en la mañana.

–Magia–dijo. Me sobresalté un poco.

-¿Magia? –Repetí incrédulo. –Magia oscura, y muy antigua –terminó él.

Inmediatamente pensé en Raven, algo le habría impedido sentir el _tipo o la clase de brujería_ que le ha afectado a Starfire.

Caminé hacia las escaleras para descender un poco más y marcharme en mi motocicleta. Antes de ingresar al área de estacionamiento, Alfred me llamó: -Joven Grayson, hay algo para usted –Puso en mis manos una pequeña caja gris. –Es de la señorita Gordon, me pidió que se lo diera –

-Gracias, Alfred. Nos veremos luego –Guardé el obsequio en mi maleta, la eché a mi espalda y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta a la Torre.

…

Al llegar a la sala común, la primera persona en la que pensé esta mañana no estaba. Hoy es domingo así que… usualmente todos se despiertan un poco más tarde.

La Torre se veía vacía y yo… tengo que verla, es todo.

Fui hasta su habitación listo para disculparme con ella por haberla tratado mal la noche anterior, simplemente debía explicarle que estas cosas siempre me afectan. Acechan a mi novia por todos los cielos…

Toqué su puerta tres veces. -¿Starfire? Necesito hablarte –No hubo ningún ruido. -¿Starfire? ¿Star? –Volví a tocar con algo de preocupación. Nada.

Listo para derrumbar su puerta con mis explosivos, se abrió.

-Whoa ¿Qué haces Robin? –Jinx sonrió. Estaba con su ropa de dormir. Claro… se quedaron cuidándola como había ordenado.

-Amm, hola. Solo quería asegurarme de que Starfire se encuentra bien –Mentí, aunque en parte… era cierto.

-Ella está muy bien, aún no despierta, pero te dejamos con ella –Guiñó su rosado ojo y salió de su cuarto, seguida por Raven.

Me observó por unos momentos. Su ceja se levantó un poco y su semblante estaba… ¿Preocupado?

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunté. –Starfire está mejor. Creo que ahora asumirás lo que puede estar sucediendo –afirmó ella. –Sí, Slade está utilizando fuerzas que ni él mismo puede controlar –Raven dio una mirada juguetona. –Al parecer tú también –Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

 _¿Habrá leído mis pensamientos?_

 _No creo… si no, estaría furiosa._

Pero sin duda, presintió que algo en mí había cambiado. Bueno, puedo ocuparme de eso después.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Caminé en silencio hasta mi novia. Estaba acostada en su enorme cama fucsia. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por sábanas y su respiración era pacífica. Vaya… así luce tan hermosa.

No quiero despertarla, pero mi desesperación por tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ambos me está matando. Literalmente.

Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabeza lentamente. Llegué hasta su hombro izquierdo y comencé a frotar con suavidad. Su simple olor me hacía sentir reconfortado. No puedo creer que anoche simplemente me haya dejado llevar por la estúpida confusión que sentía. Ella es la única que me ha mantenido aquí… por ella sigo con los Titanes. He cambiado mucho y eso es bueno, cambié mucho más cuando ambos iniciamos nuestra relación.

Ella abrió sus ojos y posó su mirada en mí. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de mi presencia y luego, se me abalanzó con mucha fuerza. -¡Robin! –me abrazó y juntos caímos al suelo.

Gemí de dolor. -¡Star! También te extrañé –La envolví por su pequeña cintura y atraje su cabeza a mi pecho. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor ahora –Apretó mi espalda con su abrazo y después de un momento, ambos nos pusimos de pie. –Lamento que… -la interrumpí, si alguien tenía que disculparse, era yo.

-No digas más. He venido hasta aquí a pedirte perdón, por cómo me he comportado contigo, por la forma en la que te he hablado. Star lo lamento… -Y lo decía muy en serio. –Oh Dick… todo esto nos está volviendo locos. Siento no haberte dicho lo que ocurría, pero ayer no fui yo la que habló contigo. Hay algo más, puedo sentirlo –Me miró y sabía que era cierto. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. –Lo sé, ayer Bruce y yo hicimos unos análisis. Pero me alegra tanto estar bien contigo.

 _De nuevo me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. No estaba bien._

Su delgada mano se posó en mi mejilla y se acercó para besarme los labios. No me negué. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sentí un pellizco interior. La verdad era que la había engañado hacia unas horas con mi ex novia, de la peor forma posible, todo por un momento de debilidad. ¿Puedo confesárselo a Starfire sin que ella termine odiándome de por vida?

Ese es el punto. No quiero perderla.

Me afligí un poco debido a mi aspecto y a mi olor. Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar una ducha antes de salir de la mansión Wayne. Entonces, ayudé a Star a levantarse.

-Tomemos una ducha juntos –Fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió. No huía del problema, quería sentirme liberado al momento de retomar lo nuestro, aunque ella obviamente, no tiene idea. Me sonrió tímidamente debido a mi propuesta.

-Dick, estás algo extraño –Dio una leve mueca divertida. –Ya lo sé –le dije riendo un poco. Me empecé a desvestir frente a ella. Retiré mi chaqueta, después mi camisa, mis tennis y los pantalones desgastados que me puse. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar mi torso, como siempre hacía.

Hubo silencio.

-Algo me sucede. Dick, pueden controlarme, lo sé y al parecer no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo –Sus ojos se humedecían con cada palabra que decía. –Siento que la próxima vez será peor…

-Ellos no van a hacerte nada Star, no lo voy a permitir. Te lo prometo –Tomé su cabeza por ambos lados y le di un beso en la frente. –Siempre estaré contigo.

La miré unos momentos, no lo resistí más. Jalé su pequeña blusa rosada hacia atrás y la cargué en brazos. Caminé con ella hasta su baño y la deposité en la tina. Star se sonrojó inmediatamente y yo giré la perilla para que saliera agua.

Me lancé a ella después de quitarme mi ropa interior.

-Dick, ten cuidado –dijo entre risas cuando la empecé a besar por todos lados. Me abrazó y yo la levanté solo un poco para dejarla totalmente desnuda.

Luce perfecta.

Juntos comenzamos a jugar en medio del agua, disfruto esto más de lo que jamás creí. No lo tenía en mente al momento de venir hasta acá para pedir una disculpa. Creo que es mejor.

Al terminar no lo pensé dos veces. Me levanté de la tina cargándola a ella. Tomé la primera toalla que vi y la envolví por su espalda. Salimos abrazados y yo la regresé hasta su cama. Con necesidad besé sus labios, atrapé sus brazos con solo una mano. Sabía que ella disfrutaba del momento tanto como yo, si no, fácilmente se habría librado de mi agarre. Continué besando todo su cuerpo; solo la escuchaba suspirar y retorcerse debajo de mí.

-Dick…-susurró con falta de aire.

-Te amo, Kori –dije antes de perder el control.

¿Hacía cuanto no teníamos esta clase de intimidad? Bueno, eso estaba por terminar en unos minutos…

…

Un breve sonido me despertó. Tocaban a la puerta de mi novia.

-¿Star? ¿Robin? –Cyborg nos llamó. Miré el reloj que estaba en la repisa de mi novia: 1:26p.m.

-Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos –Starfire susurró sonriendo. –Así parece –Le sonreí de vuelta. Me sentía de muy buen ánimo. Pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que le he fallado. Hemos estado juntos como pareja durante un año. Y ahora yo lo había estropeado.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –dijo Wally. -¿Hola?

-Abriré la puerta en breve –Kori alzó un poco la voz y trató de incorporarse. -¡Ouch! Me duele todo el cuerpo- Sé que mis mejillas se encendieron al recordar la razón de su _dolor_. Y siendo honesto, también me sentía muy cansado, aunque feliz de que ella fuese la causa.

-Debo salir de aquí si queremos mantenerlos callados –le dije lo más bajo posible. Me hinqué sobre sus piernas y la besé rápidamente. –Te veo al rato, linda –Giré sobre mi cuerpo, con una sábana cubrí mi cintura hacia abajo. –Dick no creo que…

-Descuida. Vístete, Kori – y me escabullí por la ventana, deseando con todo mi ser que nadie me viera.

Lo que hicimos esta mañana, jamás me arrepentiré. El cargar con la mentira en el pecho es lo único que no me permite estar bien conmigo mismo.

Sólo hay una persona que puede entenderme y darme un consejo. Necesito hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

…

Starfire.

De un salto me incorporé y cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con mi bata rosa. Traté de correr hasta la puerta pero tropecé con…

-¡Sedita! –exclamé cuando caí al suelo. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho pequeño… -quise alcanzarlo con mis manos pero se escabulló hasta mi cama. Vi el resto de la ropa de Dick y me apuré a meterla debajo de las sábanas.

-¡¿Hola?! –seguían gritando mis amigos. Por fin pude abrirles.

-Buen día amigos, ¿Qué sucede? –dije nerviosa. -¿Está todo bien por aquí? –Cyborg se acercó a mi puerta.

-Más bien, buenas tardes Star –Wally me sonrió y entonces ambos me miraron por completo. -¿Acabas de despertar? –siguió el pelirrojo. -¡Sí! Tomé una ducha pero entonces volví a recostarme y me quedé dormida, muy dormida –respondí alegre.

-¿Y Robin? –preguntó Cyborg. -¿Robin? ¿No ha llegado? –mentí.

-De hecho… ya llegó. Su motocicleta está en el estacionamiento. ¿No lo has visto? –mi amigo me dio una mirada extraña. –No… no lo he visto. ¿Ya lo buscaron en su habitación? –pregunté ahora con mi voz temblorosa. –Eh…no está allí. Creímos que estaría contigo –Wally recargó su brazo en mi puerta y trató de entrar. Entonces desvíe mí mirada solo un poco hasta mi cama. Sedita estaba jaloneando la chaqueta de mi novio.

 _¡Ay no!_

-¿Qué sucede Star? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que veamos? –Cyborg dijo con su típica voz burlona. -¡No estoy presentable! –grité fingiendo indignación y cerré la puerta en sus caras. Pasó un momento y me percaté que poco a poco se alejaban de mi entrada. Sedita seguía arrastrando la ropa de Dick y yo me sentí aliviada de que esto no pasara a más.

Me senté dando un gran suspiro y tomando a mi bumgorf entre mis brazos. –No lo vuelvas a hacer –le dije respirando nuevamente. _¡Estuvo muy cerca!_

Al verme en el espejo divisé mi cabello, estaba totalmente seco y muy alborotado. Decidí peinarlo y vestirme para reunirme a mis amigos en la sala común. Recordando bien, los Titanes tenemos mucho que discutir.

…

Estaba sentada a lado de Raven y Cyborg. Ambos hacían análisis de mi sangre y algunas pruebas extra para examinar y descubrir lo que realmente está ocurriendo.

-Definitivamente es magia antigua. Oscura y casi irrevocable –dijo Raven a un muy pensativo Robin. –Pero no sé aún la magnitud que tiene –concluyó y volvió a poner atención a la pantalla incrustada al cuerpo de Cyborg.

-¡Star, linda! ¿Cómo estás? –rio Chico Bestia al llegar hasta nosotros. Cubrió con un brazo a Raven y con su mano libre acarició mi cabeza juguetonamente. –Llegas tarde, ¿Qué tanto sucede, que ahora es difícil localizarlos a todos? –Cyborg enfatizó la última palabra mirándome a mí y después a Robin. Lo vi de reojo y me sonrojé un poco. Después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, era evidente que ambos nos sintiésemos avergonzados. Sin embargo, algo más le sucede… se nota mucho en su mirada, detrás de su antifaz, algo le preocupa.

-Concéntrate, Cyborg –fue lo único que mi novio dijo. Pasó un lapso de dos horas más y los estudios por fin concluyeron. –Ahhh por fin –dije bostezando alegremente. -¿Algún veredicto? –preguntó Jinx que estaba sentada en la sala junto a Wally. –Mmm bien, para empezar, la toxina es veneno letal combinado con hechicería oscura y antigua. Buscan algo en Starfire posiblemente relacionado a su fuerza e inmunidad a esa cosa. Star logra recuperarse en menos de una hora. Ellos ya deben saberlo. Al parecer hay dos bandos distintos que buscan obtener algo de ella… pero es obvio que la necesitan con vida. Eso es… a grandes rasgos –mi amigo Cyborg respondió con frustración. Estaba molesto, como yo. ¿Es que por qué tengo que ser la víctima de esto?

-No lo entiendo. No tengo tanto poder y deciden atacarme a mí –dije llena de tristeza. –No buscan a la más poderosa, buscan a la más resistente. Starfire, esa eres tú –Cyborg siguió. –Si tan solo tuviese una pista más…

-¡Viejo! –lo interrumpió Chico Bestia. –Ya tenemos bastantes datos, ¿No podemos simplemente buscar a Slade y patearle el…-

-No se trata de eso –Robin intervino. -¡Bien, bien, basta! –dijo Wally. -¿Quieres otra pista? La única forma es arriesgarnos e ir tras ellos –

-¿Ellos? –Jinx preguntó con sorpresa. –Así es, nena. Slade y Talia se unen de nuevo… y al parecer, el anciano también está involucrado –Wally dijo divertido y se cruzó de brazos. –Las pistas que necesites serán encontradas solo si las buscamos, y deberíamos solicitar la ayuda de los demás Titanes –miró a Cyborg y después a Robin.

Volteé a ver a mi novio, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero Wally tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos y conseguir las piezas faltantes… antes de que ellos puedan controlarme por completo…

-¡Titanes! –exclamé con tanta fuerza que Chico Bestia se transformó en tortuga y giró en el aire por unos segundos. -¡Cielos, Star! –me reclamó al volver a su forma humana. –Oh… yo lo siento amigo pero… tengo que decirles algo importante –Todos me miraron expectantes. –Me pueden controlar… no en su totalidad pero ya me sucedió ayer… ustedes lo vieron –Eché un vistazo a Raven. Lucía tranquila. -¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? –Ella asintió. –Pero aún no tiene un efecto total en ti. La única justificación que tengo es que la hechicería que aplicaron en el antídoto te está afectando el cerebro, pero no puedo removerla debido a que no sé lo que es. No puedo sentirla del todo… solo sé que lucha por apoderarse de ti pero necesita que estés más vulnerable –

-Por suerte para nosotros tu fuerza es ilimitada –terminó Chico Flash por ella. –No creo que tenga que ver mucho con su fuerza física. Más bien, la fuerza mental que tienes –Raven flotó un poco y extendió su mano hacia mí. –Azarath Metrion Zinthos – Una niebla oscura cubrió mi cuerpo y después se esfumó. –Ese hechizo te protegerá –Me dedicó una leve sonrisa. –Gracias, amiga –dije.

-Y entonces ¿Qué haz decidido? –preguntó Wally a Robin.

-Llamaré a los Titanes Este. Van a ayudarlos en la búsqueda. Cyborg y Raven, necesito que ambos vengan conmigo, iremos a la Baticueva a informar a Batman, y también a la Liga de la Justicia –Me miró de pronto y se quedó callado.

-¿No puedo acompañarlos, cierto? –dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza. –No… lo lamento Kori… pero tú tienes que estar aquí, te protegerán. Además, solo será un informe rápido. Slade y compañía ya nos llevan bastante ventaja, debemos salir de aquí en cuanto antes –y entonces caminó hacia la salida. –En 20 minutos nos reuniremos en el tejado –Cyborg interrumpió casi llorando. -¿Usaremos la Nave T?

-¿Eso es nuevo? –preguntó Raven con sarcasmo. –Me gustaría ver la cara de Batman al contemplar una de mis más preciadas creaciones, mi hermoso bebé…- Raven lo jaló del brazo y juntos salieron del lugar. Cyborg estaba tan emocionado que sus palabras y gritos se seguían escuchando incluso al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Bien supongo que… vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿No, Kori? –Wally seguía de buen humor. Le di una leve sonrisa. Volé hacia mi cuarto para ponerme mi traje de combate, por si acaso.

Cuando llegué me recosté en mi cama y traté de asimilar lo que sucedía. Una fuerza invisible se pasea en mi mente… y si bajo la guardia me podrá controlar por completo. Quería llorar… pero un ruido en mi puerta me hizo distraerme un poco.

-Adelante –dije con poca energía.

-¿Estás… llorando? –Robin preguntó preocupado y se acercó a mí. –Oh… Dick, eres tú –sonreí un poco. Su presencia mejoró mi estado de ánimo. –Princesa, estarás bien. En verdad deseo que nos acompañes pero… -se detuvo un instante. –No quiero ponerte en más peligro. Aquí estarás a salvo –me abrazó. –Lo entiendo Robin, no te angusties tanto por mí. Deseo ser útil, es todo –Sin soltarme de su agarre continuó hablando. –Dulce Star… no te angusties por ello, prefiero mantenerte a salvo que perderte por no querer separarme de ti –me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Elijo ser yo el que sufra las consecuencias –y después me besó, envolvió mi cintura entre sus brazos y me cargó con fuerza. –Te amo –dijo él. Me sentó en la cama y corrió a la salida, sin mirarme. -¡También te amo! –grité antes de que se alejará por completo.

 _Te amo demasiado, Dick._

Volví a la sala de estar para pasar un rato agradable con mis amigos. Antes de acercarme por completo escuché la conversación que tenían. Todos estaban allí.

-Iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo de Batman –dijo Cyborg emocionado. –Recuerden mantener este lugar a salvo –Alguien respondió a través del comunicador. –Por cierto, será su responsabilidad cuidar no solo de Jump City, también de Starfire. Bestita, Jinx y Chico Flash van a ayudarles. Sí lo sé…

-Están esperándonos. Nos vamos, Titanes, buena suerte –oí sus pasos dirigirse nuevamente hasta donde yo estaba. Floté con rapidez y me escondí en la oscuridad del pasillo. Vi como salían corriendo Raven, Cyborg y Robin. - _¿Así que esto no es un viaje para descubrir a Slade y obtener información? Van por él, van a cazarlo, y al parecer no estarán solos._ –pensé con toda seguridad.

-¿Quién va a ayudarlos en la misión? –entré al lugar y pregunté autoritariamente.

-¿Emm… de qué hablas? –dijo Chico Bestia. –Díganlo ya o me iré de este lugar –dije de nueva cuenta, molesta. –Van al cuartel de Batman, Star. ¿Contenta? –me dijo Jinx. –No… ellos van por Slade y para ello no creo que lo hagan solos –Chico Flash se acercó y abrazó a Jinx. –Irán lado a lado con la Liga de la Justicia, es todo –sonrió y suspiró un poco aliviado. -¿En serio es necesario hacer un lío de todo esto?

-Pues no lo es, al menos para ti, ya que no estás incluido en esto como yo, Wally –dije fastidiada. -¡Bien te entiendo! Pero tenemos que quedarnos aquí, los Titanes Este vendrán a darnos su apoyo –terminó él y yo asentí de mala gana.

 _Hasta que pueda escapar de aquí_.

…

Había pasado más de una semana y nosotros seguíamos sin obtener noticias. Jump City era calma total, no había rastros de Slade, ni de Talia, mucho menos de la Liga de las Sombras. Villanos más comunes también se encontraban en estado de inactividad. ¿Estarán de vacaciones?

Wally decía que les diésemos tiempo para la misión, pero yo solo me preocupaba más y más, ni siquiera podía dormir, no he comido nada en tres días y mi ánimo está muy mal. Lo peor era que no teníamos comunicación con ellos, según Chico Bestia, al lugar donde ellos fueron no cuentan con este tipo de tecnología. No entiendo mucho a qué se refería con eso, pero me inquieta no recibir noticias de mis amigos, ni de mi novio.

 _Lo extraño tanto…_

Un choque pequeño en el ventanal de nuestra Torre me hizo sobresaltarme mucho. -¿Qué diablos es esto? –Jinx cogió un pequeño objeto negro del suelo. –Chico Flash se asomó fugazmente hasta la ventana rota para divisar al culpable de ello, pero no encontró a nadie. –Es una… ¿Nota? –preguntó Garfield. –No estoy segura de eso –Jinx la examinó un poco más. –Permíteme –dijo su novio y la cogió con su mano. –Hmmm interesante. Es una _X roja_ –la aventó al suelo y tronó con un leve sonido acompañado de una chispa de fuego. En efecto, era una nota:

 _5510 – Mania Alk S._

 _Midway City_

Nos quedamos en silencio por un instante.

-¡Los habrán secuestrado! –Jinx cubrió con sus manos su boca. -¡Por todos los cielos! –Wally intentó calmarla. –Será una trampa para nosotros, por favor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas –Chico Bestia pronto indagó -¿Midway City? Es mi viejo hogar… -Todos lo observamos. -¿Y qué hay allá, Chico Bestia? –le pregunté deseosa. –Es una ciudad normal Star… como Jump City, no tiene sentido que esto sea una trampa –Wally continuó –No… posiblemente solo es un… ¿Qué?

-¿Una pista? Tal vez… -dijo Jinx. –Quizá sea lo que necesitamos… -dije.

-¡¿Hola?! Esa cosa era de Red X ¿Olvidas sus pegajosas armas rojas? Él trabaja para Slade –Logan dijo, pero Jinx prosiguió. –Sip, pero es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora. ¿No creen que es el momento de buscarlos? ¿Qué tal si sus vidas están en peligro? –Fue interrumpida por una voz femenina. -¡Wow! ¡wow! ¿Qué tanto planean sin nosotros? –Abeja iba entrando a la sala. Tras ella venían Aqualad, Veloz, Más y Menos.

-Sugiero que vayamos a buscarlos –dije con total seguridad.

-Concuerdo contigo linda, la ciudad está más aburrida que nunca –dijo Roy.

-Para ser sincera, yo también quiero algo de acción –dijo Jinx.

–Bien, solo porque tú quieres ir, perezosa –Wally le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y nos miró a todos. –Entonces iremos a buscarlos. Prepárense.

…

Íbamos en la nave T camino a Midway City. Bueno, no todos. Chico Bestia volaba transformado en un ave a lado de nosotros. Abeja le hacía compañía. Dentro conducía Wally. Jinx y yo estábamos en el mismo compartimento algo apretadas. Me ofrecí a volar junto a Abeja y Gar pero ellos se negaron, debían protegerme y esa fue la única excusa que necesité para obedecer. No merecían preocuparse tanto por mí. Más y Menos tuvieron que hacer lo mismo y compartir su espacio, aunque no pareció importarles mucho. Aqualad y Veloz iban cómodamente en sus asientos. No hubo conversación alguna que no incluyera datos del computador indicando cuanto nos faltaba para llegar a aquel lugar.

Aterrizamos en uno de los edificios de _WAYNE Enterprises_ y decidimos que entre más pronto nos pusiéramos a buscar, mayor sería nuestro éxito.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que estábamos por buscar, pero debíamos correr el riesgo.

Nos colocamos unos auriculares diminutos en los oídos, traíamos como extra nuestro comunicador clásico y además cada uno llevaba un rastreador, por si acaso. Como deduje al principio de "nuestra pequeña búsqueda", todos iban a separarse para buscar… todos menos yo. Chico Bestia me hará compañía y bueno… no me sentía cómoda del todo, era más que nada el que siempre me vigilaran lo que me fastidiaba.

Preguntar a los civiles era absurdo ya que parecían no ubicar la dirección de la nota: 5510 – Mania Alk S. _Quizá nos ha engañado._

Nuestra infructuosa búsqueda me hizo caer en la desesperación. Gar lo notó y señaló que un helado sería una buena forma de relajarnos. Asentí y caminamos hacia una enorme plaza atestada de gente, sin importar que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

-¿De qué sabor quieres, Star? Hay de todos… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Fresas con crema y chocolate. ¡Te encantará! –palmeó mi hombro con su mano. –Supongo que sí, gracias amigo –Y entonces salió disparado hasta la tienda de helados.

No iba a encontrar respuestas si seguíamos preguntando a las personas y recorriendo las calles más iluminadas de la ciudad. Era obvio que ese _lugar_ debe estar muy bien escondido. Vi unos callejones oscuros cuando llegamos en la Nave T… supongo que puedo ir a echar un vistazo, después de todo, tengo mis poderes y sé cómo traerlos de vuelta. El problema es que no sé cómo evitaré que vuelvan a controlar mi cuerpo como si fuera un simple robot.

Lo siento, Chico Bestia –susurré. Entonces salí disparada hacia el cielo, buscando las partes más oscuras, lista para enfrentar lo que sea que haya allí.

Repasé muchos lugares oscuros, no había tanto como yo esperaba. Todos se me quedaban viendo. Apuesto a que me reconocían por ser una Joven Titán; a pesar de sus pesadas miradas, nadie hablaba. Ya me había cansado de escuchar en mi mente la palabra "nada" cada vez que veía una calle oscura sin más que gente caminando alrededor de pequeñas fogatas. Sentí lástima por ellos, inclusive de los que me miraban con odio y recelo. No entendía por qué y tampoco quería saberlo.

Últimamente me he sentido extraña, me fastidio y me enojo con facilidad.

Me quedé en medio de un callejón sin salida. Era lúgubre y húmedo. Sentí la mirada de alguien por encima de mí. Encendí mi mano y elevé mi Starbolt para visualizar a quien quiera que fuera. No había nadie.

Gruñí frustrada. Pero cuando me giré para emprender mi vuelo, unas cadenas se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo atrapándome como si fuera un capullo gigante. Grité, pero sabía que nadie iba a escuchar. Por suerte, mis amigos serán capaces de encontrarme gracias a la tecnología de Cyborg.

Los robots me llevaron al centro de una bodega enorme. Estaba llena de trabajadores, humanos y robots. Era escalofriante. Me habían colocado una enorme correa metálica en la cara, solo mis ojos y parte de mi cabello estaban libres. _Supongo que encontré el escondite de Slade. Y sí, definitivamente era una trampa._ –dije para mis adentros y con algo de ironía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

Fui acorralada en una esquina con mis brazos colgando de las molestas cadenas que me habían capturado y mis pies estaban atados con un cordón grueso y rasposo. Lo que yo esperaba era poder destruir todos sus artefactos y salir victoriosa. No imaginé que los guantes que sostenían mis manos absorberían toda mi energía dejándome totalmente expuesta. Sin energía mi fuerza sobrenatural no servía de nada. Quiero creer en que mis amigos llegaran por mí antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

Desperté y con mucho esfuerzo giré mi cabeza un poco, debido a que todavía traía la correa puesta. Seguía atada en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo algo había cambiado. El lugar estaba solo y oscuro. Solo noté una pequeña luz salir de una habitación, muchos metros lejos de mí. _X´Hal, estoy tan exhausta._

Todos deben estar descansando, o simplemente habían terminado con lo que sea que Slade les obligue a hacer.

Escuchó pasos. Corren de un lado a otro. Primero creí que serían mis amigos, pero los ruidos me indicaban lo contrario. No _eran_ personas, _era_ una persona, solo una. La desesperación que traía era demasiada que me hizo desesperar a mí también. Oí una explosión, golpes y muchos gritos. Eso duró más de lo que creí y, cuando por fin cesó, vi una silueta caminar hacia mí, trotando sin mucho esfuerzo.

 _Supongo que después de todo, sí son dos bandos_ –pensé al ver a Red X frente a mí.

Se quedó parado frente a mí un buen rato. Solo escuché su respiración entrecortada.

-No pensé que fueras tan idiota como para venir aquí –dijo con voz ronca. –Pero me equivoqué –Levantó una de sus manos y arrojó una _X_ en mi dirección. Creí que me asesinaría, pero no fue así. Con ese disparo cortó mis cadenas y caí al suelo dolorosamente. Gemí a través de la correa en mi boca y me empecé a sentir muy mal. Él comenzó a liberarme del agarre plateado, lo hacía con mucha velocidad. Tenía mucha prisa, quién sabe qué esté planeando ahora…

-Dime niña, ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí? –preguntó, aun librándome del agarre de las esposas. –Lo miré molesta, la correa no me dejaba hablar. –Puedes asentir –dijo él, con burla en su voz. Asentí.

Bruscamente jaló la correa de mi rostro, la cortó con su arma roja y la arrojó al suelo. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, sé que estaba rojo por la irritación.

-Si tan solo lo que tienes de bonita lo tuvieras de inteligente –dijo X con sarcasmo. Yo seguía acariciando mi rostro, dolía mucho y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. -¿Por qué no vinieron los Titanes contigo? –seguía insistiendo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Ignoré la mano que me tendió y me puse de pie yo sola. Lo miré confundida. -¿Qué s-sucede… p-porqué m-me ayudas? –pude decir y él no se movió. Segundos después dijo: -No es por gusto. Tenemos que… -Una voz al fondo lo interrumpió.

-¡Bien hecho! Chico…. Bien hecho –Slade aplaudía en dirección a nosotros.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Por fin la tenemos, y no tiene a donde ir –dijo tras él una mujer.

-Talia…-murmuré.

Continuará…

Bien, gracias por leer, espero les esté gustando el Fic :D y ésta vez actualicé dos semanas después porque … estaba en exámenes, los que están en Uni me entenderán XD Además, conozco chicos que tardan en actualizar Fics más de un año :''v hahaha, pero yo no quiero hacer eso… ya había mencionado antes que estaré actualizando cada semana… espero así sea de verdad (:

Con cariño, Belle Lynch.


	5. Frágil

**Capítulo 5: Frágil**

"Ella descubre la verdad".

Robin.

-¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó mi mejor amigo. -¿Por qué sentiste ese deseo repentino? –No respondí. -¿Dick? –Wally me llamó.

-Es que… yo sentía que… -titubee un momento. –Verla ahí, lucía atractiva, como siempre. Y con Star ella… estaba extraña. Simplemente tuve un momento de debilidad –dije con dificultad y también con mucha culpa. –Ya veo… pero dime una cosa ¿Quieres a Starfire, cierto? –la duda en su voz me alarmó.

-¿Qué si la quiero? ¡Claro que yo la a… -Interrumpió. –No no… me refiero a que si de verdad la amas no tenías por qué haber desconfiado de ella y lo peor, irte a refugiar a los brazos de tu ex… -Eso me molestó. –No sabía que Babs estaría en la Mansión -¡Ay por favor Dick! Trabaja con Batman desde siempre, sabías muy bien que ella estaría allí, es su hogar –Lo bueno aquí era que yo de verdad no tenía ni idea de que ella iba a estar esa noche en aquella habitación. Wally suspiró. –Se lo tienes que decir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás enfermo! –grité aterrorizado. –No puedo simplemente ir y decírselo, es… yo… lo intenté el último día que estuve en la Torre, pero no pude… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará? –continué nervioso. –Mmm… ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a mentirle? Será mejor que tú se lo digas, si la amas como dices, no deberías de haberla engañado en primer lugar –sonaba molesto, no lo culpo.

-¡ENTIENDE WALLACE! ¡Fue un maldito momento endeble! Ella ya no es… ya no era la… -dudé un poco. –Ya no es la misma de antes –terminé algo triste.

-Entonces no la amas después de todo –dijo pensativo. –Lo entiendo. Será mejor que se lo digas –volví a interrumpir. –Yo sí la amo. Pero sinceramente no puedo amar a dos personas diferentes –Es verdad. La amo. A la Star alegre, tierna, inocente y dulce. Me he topado varias veces con la chica ruda, agresiva y fuera de sí… _me pregunto si el veneno que le inyectaron provoca que su lado salvaje salga a flote. Si es así, no me gusta nada._ Después de pensar eso quise aclarar bien mis sentimientos. Claro que amo a Starfire, siempre me ha gustado. Es preciosa. No obstante, ella tiende a ser distinta en ocasiones y eso me ha alarmado desde hace unos meses.

Cuando pienso en Bárbara, ella fue mi novia. La quise mucho y sé que ella en cierto punto llegó a sentir más por mí. Por alguna razón presentí que yo no era el indicado para ella, así que la dejé. Es muy hermosa, valiente y atenta. También es dulce, amable y suele ser la más racional en el mayor de los casos.

 _¿Qué tanto pienso?_

Todo quedó atrás cuando conocí a mis amigos. Mi equipo. Decidimos vivir juntos y formar un grupo de superhéroes, con la supervisión de Batman y la Liga, por supuesto.

" _Entonces no la amabas después de todo"._ Las palabras de Wally retumban en mi cabeza como rayos de luz estrellándose contra una cámara oscura. Me torturaba el hecho de haberle mentido.

Se supone que uno pide un consejo a alguien porque sabe que aquella persona responderá con lo que se quiere oír de verdad.

¿Esto es lo que en realidad quería? Entender que con Kori todo es carnal y nada más… ¿No la amo?

Empiezo a recordar la mañana que tuvimos… cuando desenfrenadamente necesité de ella y la hice mía. Mintiendo por completo, ocultando mis acciones en una patética excusa de _no quiero perderla_. Sus incomparables ojos verdes, su bella sonrisa, esa cabellera tan larga y perfecta que lucía como el mismo fuego. Su hermoso cuerpo…

Sé que siento algo muy fuerte por ella… ¿Será amor real?

Esta conversación con Wally definitivamente no me está ayudando mucho.

-¡Tengo que irme! –se escuchó la voz de Wally en el altavoz de mi celular. -¡Robin! Chico Bestia y Starfire fueron en equipo a su búsqueda. Supuse que habrías llamado primero a Star… para cerciorarle que tú y los chicos estaban bien. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –Su cambio de actitud repentina me asustó.

-¿De qué hablas ahora Wally?

-Chico Bestia no encuentra a Star… fueron a buscar en el área oeste de Mildway City. Te lo dije antes, la nota nos lo informó…

-Dejaron a Starfire sola… ¿Con Garfield? Y… ahora qué… ¡¿Qué pasa?! –empecé a perder los estribos.

-Starfire ya no está. Tengo que irme –colgó.

Me encontraba con la Liga de la Justicia. Red Robin y Bárbara también estaban aquí. Estábamos a bordo de una nave gigantesca. Visitamos al acilo de Arkham para obtener mejor información sobre lo que Ra´s, Talia y Slade planean hacer.

Curiosamente hubo una emboscada en aquel lugar y muchos prisioneros escaparon. Nuestra tarea fue buscar a todos y cada uno de ellos para regresarlos de vuelta al establecimiento. Fue una intensa persecución; lo más decepcionante fue que no encontramos a la única persona que podría habernos cedido un poco de información: El Guasón.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a Gotham pero… después de lo que me había informado Chico Flash…

\- ¡Capturaron a Starfire! –grité. Todos me miraron.

-¡La chica! –Batman soltó con preocupación. Se sentó frente a los controles y aceleró con impaciencia.

-¿Quién capturó a la chica? –Preguntó de pronto Superman.

-Red X –escupí. –Chico Flash me informó acerca de una nota que él había dejado en la Torre. Ellos supusieron que era una pista para encontrarnos, ya que no nos comunicamos por mucho tiempo… -una voz femenina interrumpió. –La estúpida señal se perdió gracias a esos malditos robots –dijo Chica Maravilla.

Miré a Batman, se veía serio, pero muy pensativo. Por más extraño que parezca… lo que yo acabo de decir lo tranquilizó un poco. _¿Por qué se ve más calmado ahora?_

-Debemos darnos prisa –afirmó Flash.

 _Starfire… Star… resiste, vamos en camino._

Durante el viaje, sentí miradas incómodas por parte de Raven. Ella estaba allí, sentada en el asiento de atrás. Puedo jurar que estaba muy molesta conmigo.

Creo que ya sé por qué.

Leyó mis pensamientos…

…

Starfire.

Estaba aquí, débil e indefensa contra ellos. Red X me tenía agarrada con una de sus manos, ayudándome a sostenerme. Caí directo en la trampa…

-No fue fácil engañarla para que viniera, pero finalmente lo hizo –dijo él, sin soltarme.

-Átala de nuevo –ordenó Talia. Pasó un momento pensando y habló nuevamente, mientras _X_ me colocaba las pinzas gigantes en las manos.

-Este es el imbécil que me atacó esa noche. Slade, sabes que no tolero esa clase de errores –le dirigió una mirada a él.

-No entiendo lo que sucedió, pero estoy seguro de que el chico puede explicarlo, ¿Cierto? –respondió con total calma.

-No sabía que ustedes dos tenían un acuerdo. Creí que ibas a llevarte _el botín_ –me señaló. –Lamento haberte incomodado, primor –Red X lucía tranquilo, su voz estaba en total control.

 _¿Se supone que va a ayudarme o solo juega conmigo nuevamente?_

Ella no le dijo nada, en cambio me miró, satisfecha. –Bien… hola de nuevo, Tamaraneana –esbozó una fingida sonrisa. –Luces fatal. Pero descuida, te haré lucir mejor –miró a Red X. –Trae el compartimento –ordenó y le entregó unas llaves.

-Claro –respondió. Antes de irse volteó a verme. No sé qué es lo que miró exactamente, no pude divisarlo gracias a su máscara. Segundos después salió de aquí.

Talia me observó mucho tiempo. Sus ojos me comían viva. Slade se limitó a mirarnos de lejos a ambas. Sacó su espada, _la espada con la que me había herido y arrebatado mis poderes_. Comenzó a moverla y después con una navaja más pequeña, hizo ademán de que la estaba afilando.

El choque producido por ambas armas me hizo temblar.

Me alarmé mucho más. Pero no pude hacer nada, las piezas metálicas me hacían prisionera y no solo eso, me quitaban la energía.

 _Posiblemente me desmaye de nuevo_. –pensé con tanto pesimismo que me sorprendí. Por un instante creí que _X_ verdaderamente iba a ayudarme.

-Nuestro propósito contigo es simple, niña. No queremos lastimarte, solo necesitamos de tu cooperación –dijo la mujer. –Serás una pieza fundamental y muy útil para La Liga de las Sombras –sonrió orgullosa. –Eres lo que nos falta y haremos que eso cambie, tú tranquila –guiñó un ojo de forma burlona y también desafiante.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde están Los Jóvenes Titanes? –alardó Slade. Se acercó un poco a mí. -¿A caso ya no le importas a Robin? –se mofó de mí.

-¿Q-qué van a hacerme? –dije con esfuerzo. Talia sonrió y puso su mano en mi hombro. –Oh querida, haremos grandes cosas contigo, no te preocupes –luego acarició mi mejilla. –Ni si quiera vas a recordarlo –en ese momento, Slade levantó su brazo derecho y me golpeó con su espada en el rostro. Gemí por el dolor, grité con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar. Había cortado parte de mi mejilla… el líquido caliente recorrió mi cuello y lo sentí llegar hasta mi hombro.

-Interesante –Talia dijo pensativa. –Cuando tu energía te abandona, estás tan vulnerable como una liebre coja –Pero… -se me acercó hasta llegar a mi oído izquierdo. –Eso va a cambiar muy pronto –apartó su cuerpo del mío y, de la nada, soltó un puñetazo en mi otra mejilla. Hizo mi rostro girar abruptamente.

-¡Ah! –volví a quejarme. ¿Qué tanto quieren comprobar? –También siente dolor físico como cualquier ser humano –confirmó Slade mientras veía una pantalla holográfica que salía de su muñeca derecha.

Al final de esa bodega noté que se acercaba Red X nuevamente hacia nosotros. Lucía tan relajado que me daba envidia. Traía consigo una maleta plateada y mediana. La azotó en el suelo y la abrió de un tirón. Sacó de ella una jeringa pequeña con un líquido… oscuro.

Sé que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante el susto. Ese era el líquido del que tanto escuché hablar… principalmente por Rae y Cyborg.

 _¡Oh, mis amigos! ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? ¿Estarán a salvo_?

Al fin y al cabo, la única que había caído en la trampa era yo.

Red X sacó un traje oscuro también. Imagino que era para mí. Ya tenían todo preparado.

-¡Enciende las luces! –gritó Talia. Alguien más estaba en aquel lugar… no los trabajadores, era… _¿Quién era?_

Empezó a reír con locura… sonaba irritable.

-¿Quién es esta chica tan fea? –dijo riendo. –Ella es el "arma" por la que vamos a pagar… ¿Eh? –su sonrisa fingida no se desvanecía.

-Ella es la clave. Con sus poderes dominaremos a la mitad de los héroes. Nuestro ejército y el suyo –señaló hacia ella. –Harán lo mismo con los de la Liga –ordenó Talia a la chica.

Era tan… extraña. Traía un uniforme pegado y con figuras raras. Su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas y su cara tenía tanto maquillaje que lucía como un títere macabro.

-¡Muy bien! Muéstrame lo que puede hacer, ¿Quieres? –siguió con una voz empalagosa.

-¿Quieres callarte? –le dijo Slade. Bien, ya éramos dos los que estábamos hartos de su horrenda voz.

-¡Uy! ¿Alguien amaneció mal humorado? –Ella le sonrió y luego miró a Red X. -¿Y tú… quién eres? –se acercó a él sigilosa. –Apártate de mí, Quinn –dijo él con enfado.

-¿Acaso aquí nadie es feliz? –extendió sus brazos en forma de súplica. Alguien la jaloneó, fue Slade.

-Si vuelves a hablar te mataré, ¿Comprendes? –soltó iracundo. Ella se miró un poco aterrada, pero después comenzó a reír. –Deberías estar agradecido –empezó la chica. Acarició poco a poco el casco de Slade. –Hicimos nuestra parte. Cumplan con la suya –rio de nuevo.

Esta sí que era una alianza grande. ¿Todo por mí? No lo creo…

-¿Qué sabe hacer la chica? –me miró de nuevo la joven rubia.

-Puede matarte en menos de dos segundos –dijo Red X, con voz molesta.

Ella no contestó, en cambio de su espalda jaló algo con ferocidad y me golpeó el rostro con un palo grueso de madera.

Lancé un sollozo y de mi boca brotó sangre. Ya me estaba mareando, sé que volveré a desmayarme y esta vez, no sé si vuelva a despertar.

-Está cubierta de sangre, es tan fea como un sapo descolorado. ¿Es una maldita broma, cierto? –apoyó su arma en el hombro y me dio la espalda.

-Todavía no terminamos los análisis. Danos un momento ¿Quieres? –Talia dijo calmada.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron. Ahora todo era tinieblas.

-Alguien me sujetó por la espalda, pero entonces otra persona le empujó y me cargó. Corrió desesperadamente y luego… simplemente desaparecimos de allí.

Escuché respiraciones aceleradas, su pecho chocaba con mi espalda y me hacía sentir todo el esfuerzo que hizo. Giré un poco para ver quién era, esperando encontrarme con Chico Bestia o alguno de los Titanes.

Me impresioné mucho al notar que era _X_ el que me cargaba.

-No hagas ruido. Ya estamos a salvo –no me soltó. Me sostenía con mucha fuerza y eso solo me lastimaba más. La realidad es que yo ya no podía estar peor. Él jadeaba con ganas, igual que yo.

Se puso de pie y me dejó en el suelo unos momentos. Tomó su cinturón y lo oprimió hasta… ¿Destruirlo?

-Ah…listo –dijo satisfecho, aún con poco aire. Me miró y se inclinó un poco hacia mí. –No te muevas –susurró y sacó de su bolsillo un líquido… _el líquido_ que me iban a inyectar sus colegas… o ex colegas, lo que sean.

-No… -dije, muy débil. – P-por favor… -Él levantó un poco su máscara, dejándome ver sus labios y parte de su nariz. –Es por tu bien –y sin previo aviso enterró la jeringa en mi cuello. Rompí en llanto por el dolor… ese líquido quemaba ¡Me quemaba! Justo como me sucedió aquella vez en la Torre… cuando Slade me apuñaló con la espada y ese maldito líquido estaba esparcido por toda su hoja.

Me retorcí entre sus brazos, gritaba y giraba sobre mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Él solo se limitó a sostenerme, a juzgar por sus gemidos sabía que el contenerme no era para nada sencillo.

-Vas a estar mejor cuando despiertes ¿Vale? –dijo en voz baja. No sabía si podía confiar en él o no, pero si sé que voy a quedarme dormida… en cualquier momento.

Lo último que vi fue al chico quitándose la máscara por completo, acercando su frente hasta la mía… no vislumbré su rostro…aunque quise hacerlo.

Caía presa del veneno que estaba en mi cuerpo.

…

-¡Auxilio! –grité con todas mis fuerzas al impulsar mi cuerpo hacia arriba. -¡Alguien ayúdeme! –volví a hacer ruido.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Sentí unas sábanas cubrir mis piernas, mi cuerpo estaba… limpio y… suave. Me encuentro muy bien, recostada en una cama gigante, en un cuarto sumamente elegante.

 _Pero qué sucedió… ¿Qué hago aquí?_

-¡Starfire! –escuché un grito y una chica se abalanzó sobre mí. -¡Star! ¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! –me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿D-Donna? –Apenas pronuncie –Oh… amiga… qué gusto tenerte aquí –le sonreí con mucha felicidad.

-Vaya lío ¿Eh? –dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Te sientes mejor? –puso su mano en mi frente.

-Estoy mejor, pero dime… ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo más detallado a la habitación. Paredes color cascarón, ventanales enormes con cortinas color vino que aún estaban cerradas. Todos los muebles eran de un color dorado intenso. Un enorme vidriar alumbraba la habitación. Era precioso.

-Estamos en la Mansión Wayne –dijo ella sonriéndome con ironía. –Es fabulosa… -me quedé sin palabras unos segundos -¿L-la Mansión de Bruce? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –indagué con miedo. Recordé la noche que viví llena de terror y a punto de morir golpeada.

-Muchas cosas, pero Kori, lo que más nos importa a todos es que estás bien. Al parecer no estuviste en tanto peligro como la mayoría de nosotros pensó –sonrió y se veía relajada. Bastante…

-Mi cabeza da vueltas –dije. –Es normal, recibiste una paliza –trató de sonar animosa, pero en su voz percibí el disgusto.

-¿Quién me curó? –pregunté con mucha curiosidad. Necesito saberlo. –Aún no lo sé… -dudó. –Sólo Bruce lo sabe… y dijo que nos lo haría saber hoy en la tarde, eso si tú, la mayor afectada, está en mejores condiciones. Y al parecer así es –me dio una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Así es, me siento de maravilla.

Pasaron minutos para que Donna volviera a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas… de… Dick? –preguntó con cautela. -¿Dick? ¿Por qué, él está aquí? –Me alteré, tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

 _Flashback de Donna_

 _En la nave de La Liga de la Justicia, Raven se aproximó a un Robin concentrado que observaba en silencio la ventana._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te alejas tanto de mí últimamente? –dijo Raven._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –respondió Robin._

 _-Algo me dice que no me quieres cerca de tu mente, hermanito. –dijo ella._

 _-Por Dios Raven, Starfire ha sido secuestrada y tú sacas a borde tus… -ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad. -¡¿Qué has hecho?! –gritó. Lo observó con sorpresa, con mucho enfado también._

 _-Raven… ¿De qué…? –trató de hablar. Ella puso sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Sus ojos se pusieron totalmente blancos._

 _-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!_

 _-¿Qué sucede? –intervino Donna. Los gritos de Raven llegaron hasta sus oídos y pensó que algo malo estaría ocurriendo._

 _-Raven yo… -empezó Robin. –Yo no… no pude contenerme –soltó con culpa en su voz._

 _Donna se empezó a preocupar. -¿Estás bien Dick?_

 _-Él está bastante bien –dijo Raven con burla. –Supongo que tenían razón con respecto a ti, Richard –terminó Raven. Era poco usual que alguien llamara a Dick por su primer nombre._

 _La chica lúgubre dobló sus brazos. –Imagino…querrás que no diga nada._

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Donna._

 _-¿Quieres saber? –dijo Raven. –Se me viene un recuerdo a la memoria. Tú precisamente advertiste a Starfire ese día ¿Te acuerdas no? –Donna solo la miraba, expectante._

– _Que no le convenía salir con Richard –Hubo silencio. -Tú más que nadie sabe lo que pasó con él antes de conocernos –terminó Raven. La molestia seguía en su voz._

 _Inmediatamente Donna lo recordó, todo. Definitivamente sabía ahora por qué Raven estaba tan enojada._

 _-¿Qué le has hecho a Kori? –le djo Donna a Dick._

 _-Promete no matarme y te lo diré –él respondió a la defensiva._

– _Yo prometo matarte si ella no lo hace –dijo Raven._

 _-¡Maldición Dick! ¿Qué le hiciste? –gritó Donna, furiosa._

 _-¡No le he hecho nada! –él igual gritó._

 _-Bárbara Gordon. La engañaste con ella… -interrumpió Raven con mucha calma. –Y no solo una vez… -ella se quedó pensando. Donna volteó a ver el rostro de Dick. No sabía dónde esconderse. La cara se le caía de vergüenza._

 _-¿Gordon? ¡¿La engañaste con ella?! –gritó Donna. -¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres!_

 _Mientras Dick buscaba la forma de tranquilizarla, Raven manifestó un campo de fuerza con su característica ave en medio de ambos. Luego miró al joven:_

 _-No te le vuelvas a acercar –dijo autoritaria. –La has engañado por demasiado tiempo –Él quiso hablar de nuevo pero ella no lo dejó. –NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR. ¿Sabes qué sucederá? Si ella se entera de lo que has hecho quedará muy vulnerable. Su fuerza es su máximo poder, si se distrae solo un poco, Talia y Slade podrán controlarla al 100%, y entonces la perderemos para siempre._

 _Dick y Donna la veían, ambos asombrados._

 _-¿Y cómo sugieres que no se sienta mal si él termina con ella? –dijo Donna mirando nuevamente al chico._

 _-No voy a dejarla –dijo él._

 _-¡Tú no decides! –Raven le dio una mirada furibunda, llena de fuego._

 _-No me asustas, Raven –se defendió nuevamente mientras sacaba una de sus armas._

 _-¿En serio crees tener justificación para lo que has hecho, Dickie? Babs es tu ex y te has estado viendo con ella a escondidas –dijo Donna. –Starfire no tiene por qué soportar esto._

 _-Tienes tres días. Dale a Starfire una razón para alejarse de ti sin hacer que se confunda. Dale fuerzas y ganas de seguir adelante sin ti a su lado –dijo Raven. –Si tú no lo haces… yo lo haré. Ella no puede vivir en la mentira, me sorprende que tú si puedas –terminó ella y después se evaporó en el aire._

 _Dick no hizo ningún movimiento. Miró de reojo a la heroína._

 _-No haré nada de lo que ustedes dijeron. No pueden entender que… -ella golpeó su rostro con fuerza. Gimió de dolor y sostuvo su mejilla cuando empezó a sangrar._

 _-Sabía que le harías daño, pero te soy sincera, creí que tardarías menos._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Se despidió de mí antes de aventurarse en su misión para detener a Slade –la miré, lucía perdida en sus pensamientos. -¿Eh… Donna? ¿Me oyes?

-¡Sí! –me gritó. –Discúlpame Kori, solo estaba… pensando

-¿En qué pensabas? –pregunté curiosa. –Estoy segura de que pronto lo sabrás –dijo en voz casi inaudible.

-No te comprendo –dije. –Y no hace falta, Kori, descansa, vendré a despertarte más tarde.

Donna salió de la habitación y yo no me sentí tan necesitada como lo creí. Me siento tan bien, es increíble como el dolor que explotó sobre mí el día de ayer ya había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro.

También me siento muy fuerte.

Hice un débil intento por dormir nuevamente, pero me fue inalcanzable. Mi último recuerdo resonaba en mi interior y me daba dolor de cabeza.

 _¿Qué pasó con Red X?_

…

-Como sabrán… ayer obtuvimos una gran ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos –Hablaba el dueño de la Mansión.

-El único problema es que huyeron –chilló una voz, no pude divisar quién fue.

-Eres tan inteligente –alguien más habló.

A penas mi amiga regresó por mí a la habitación, me cambié con unas pijamas muy cómodas que ella me dio. Mi cabello estaba tan rebelde que lo dejé suelto y alborotado. No sé si soy yo pero… me miré al espejo y puedo jurar que vi a alguien más. Mi mirada tenía un brillo extraño, lucía provocativa incluso sin querer serlo. Mi piel brillaba más de lo normal. ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?

Ahora me encuentro sentada en una enorme mesa blanca, parece estar repleta de tecnología por todos lados. Sé que La Liga de la Justicia está aquí, también los Titanes… eso me emociona, pues desde que llegué aquí solo he visto a Donna, a Raven, Chico Bestia y a Cyborg…eso porque están sentados a lado de mí.

¿Mi novio? Ni siquiera he escuchado su voz.

-Silencio –la voz de Batman me hizo volver. –Necesito decirles algo importante, a todos –con énfasis en la última palabra su mirada se posó en mí. –Starfire, pasa al frente, por favor –hizo una seña para que me pusiera de pie.

 _¿Qué quiere ahora?_ –dije en mi mente malhumorada.

Al inicio dudé, pero luego me obligué a mí misma a pararme y dirigirme hacia él. Quizá allá enfrente pueda ver a Robin.

Cuando me levanté, mi amiga Donna me sonrió levemente. Chico Bestia movió sus manos haciendo figuras extrañas y sonriéndome. Raven y Cyborg me observaban con preocupación al caminar torpemente hasta el frente, sus miradas seguían taladrándome sin descanso. Entonces tuve la sensación de que había hecho algo malo.

-¡Star! –gritó alguien. Por su voz, supe al instante que había sido Wally. Volteé con desesperación. Allí estaba él, más atrás de Cyborg. A su lado estaba Jinx, y frente a él estaba…

-Robin –murmuré. Él me veía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-Espero te encuentres mejor –me dijo Bruce haciéndome voltear a verlo. –Estoy mucho mejor, gracias –dije. –Con su mano en mi hombro, habló nuevamente.

Yo observé la mesa, ¡Increíble! Ver a tantos héroes en un mismo espacio era asombroso. En realidad no conozco a muchos de ellos, solo a La Mujer Maravilla, ya que Donna es su protegida. También reconozco a Flash, gracias a Wally. Y Superman bueno… ¿Quién no ha escuchado de él?

-La chica –dijo Bruce. –ella ha sido su objetivo por mucho tiempo. Como ya lo notaron, está sana y salva, todo gracias a una sola persona, de la cual les hablaré en breve; aunque ya lo conocen.

 _Así que siempre sí, alguien me rescató de las manos de Slade, Talia y Red X._

-¿Desde cuando asumiste que ellos planeaban matarnos utilizando toxina venenosa en su cuerpo, Bruce? –preguntó Diana. Me miró y sonrió. –Hola, Kori.

-H-Hola… Diana –dije nerviosa.

-¿Cómo exactamente ella iba a matarnos? –Flash habló. –No puede _alcanzarnos_ a todos –dijo con orgullo.

-Por ello es que introducían droga en su cuerpo, veneno alterado mezclado con magia negra. Planeaban clonarla, querían que destruyera a la mayoría de nosotros, no necesariamente a todos. Tiempo atrás supe que ellos querían a Starfire, es la más sensible, la más fácil de manipular –cuando escuché eso me sentí fatal, así que me escogieron por ser la más vulnerable…

Bruce siguió hablando:

-Si ella hubiera recibido más dosis como esa, se habría vuelto un ser incontrolable. Ahora, eso no llegó a más pues hace tiempo pude localizar un aliado, alguien a quien algunos de ustedes conocen… solo que no tanto como yo - _¿Y ahora de quién habla?_

-Le pedí que estuviera al pendiente de Los Jóvenes Titanes, claro que en ocasiones se aprovechaba de ellos. Así _él_ no sospecharía de su lealtad a la hora de hacer negocios con él. Es una alianza que costó mucho mantener en secreto, incluso de ti, Robin –miré a mi novio. Estaba cruzado de brazos, tan impaciente como yo.

-¿Nos han estado vigilando? –soltó Roy ante la lentitud en las palabras de Batman.

-No podíamos dejarlos sin supervisión, niño –una voz irrumpió en todo el lugar.

Un joven iba entrando con mucha calma. Traía un pantalón negro, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Una camisa blanca holgada de tirantes, ambos brazos vendados. Parecía tener muy pocas ganas de estar aquí. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules, su cabello oscuro, aunque un pequeño mechón grisáceo se asomaba por el frente.

Su rostro también tenía pequeños cortes, mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros yo retrocedí unos pasos. ¿Él es mi salvador?

Giró una de sus muñecas sin césar mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su brazo. No me miró en ningún momento.

-¿Tú…? –habló Dick, se oía molesto.

-De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba –Wally habló, con ambos brazos en señal de sorpresa.

-Bajo la identidad de un antihéroe, logré infiltrarlo en los planes de Deathstroke. Gracias a él, tenemos la información necesaria –aquel joven prosiguió.

-Gracias a mí todo está en orden –no escondió el orgullo en su voz.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Dick se levantó frustrado. -¿Cómo nos vigilabas?

-Oh, calma Dickie, no te alteres tanto…

Batman interrumpió al joven.

-Jason tomó la iniciativa para ayudarlos. Se convirtió en Red X.

Nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Ese chico era Red X?

-Nunca escuché sobre Red X –dijo Superman.

-No tenías que escuchar sobre mí, idiota. Solo merodeaba por las calles de Jump City, lo suficiente como para que _ellos_ confiaran en mí –bufó él con todo el desagrado posible.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Chico Bestia desde su lugar, luego se puso de pie en la mesa. -¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Jason Todd es Red X!

-Pero… ¿Tú robaste el traje para… -Robin por fin habló.

-Oh sí que lo robé, pero solo para molestarte. Eso hasta que Bruce me descubrió, así que tuve que utilizarlo para el bien –suspiró. –Y bueno –me miró por vez primera. –Misión cumplida –dijo y sonrió, pero no para mí.

-¿Y entonces, qué sucederá ahora? –preguntó Diana.

-Nuestro siguiente movimiento –dijo Superman. –Mantener a la chica a salvo. Encontrar a la Liga y…

-¿Esos cobardes? Huyeron desde que nosotros arribamos –escupió Cyborg. –Se creen tan fuertes…

-Pues lo son –dijo Jason –El plan de Bruce no funcionó en su totalidad. Esperaba que TODOS los Titanes arribaran al escondite y lograran contenerlos, después llegarían ustedes y todo quedaría allí. Te lo dije Bruce, están aliados con el Guasón. Tuve que improvisar ya que la niñita exploradora –me señaló –quiso jugar a la heroína solitaria. Provoqué un corto circuito y escapé con ella, utilizando todo el Xenothium que quedaba… supongo que no encontraré más en mucho tiempo, en especial porque destruí el maldito cinturón –miró a Robin –lo siento –dijo, sin sentirlo realmente.

-Eso ya no importa –contestó Dick.

-La chica se quedará aquí. Nos turnaremos para cuidarla –dijo Batman. –Hay muchas cosas más que deben ser discutidas, pero por ahora se terminó la sesión.

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo, Red X me había salvado. Todos estos años era solo un espía y al final resultó ser él mi salvador.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigían a la estrecha salida. El lugar a pesar de ser enorme, era increíblemente oscuro.

-G-Gracias… -apenas escuché mi voz. Supongo que me avergonzaba, al fin y al cabo, pelee con él en más de una ocasión, creyendo que era un criminal cualquiera.

Él me observó, presiento que no le caigo muy bien.

-Te lo dije antes, no es por gusto –caminó a lado de mí y rozó su hombro con el mío, haciéndome girar un poco.

-Mejor ten cuidado –le advirtió Cyborg. Mis amigos se dirigían hasta mí, todos excepto mi novio.

-Lo que tú digas, hombre robot – entonces salió del lugar.

-¿Star? –habló Wally. –Luces… un poco… -lo miré curiosa. –Te ves muy bien –terminó.

-Gracias amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Chico Bestia todo este tiempo tuvo razón? –preguntó Raven con asombro real en su voz. –Era Jason Todd después de todo.

-¿Por qué todos lo conocen menos yo? –pregunté.

Ellos rieron.

-Ay linda, olvidé que no eres de este planeta –comentó Abeja alegremente. –Es ayudante de Batman, bueno, uno de sus muchos ayudantes, ¿No es así, Robin?

Todos miramos a mi novio. Estaba sentado, se veía preocupado, y sé muy bien que la noticia lo impresionó tanto como a mí.

-Manténgalo lejos de Starfire –dijo Dick. Después se puso de pie listo para irse.

-¡Robin! –grité. Él me miró sorprendido. Su rostro estaba hinchado, por lo cual me preocupé más. Vaciló un poco pero al final no dijo nada. Simplemente se fue del lugar.

-Ha de estar molesto –dijo Chico Bestia. –Después de todo, él y Todd son familia, o lo eran…

-Bien –suspiró Donna. -¿Alguien quiere salir? Podríamos empezar por ir al centro comercial, no te caería mal ropa nueva Kori –dijo alegre.

-¡Suena glorioso! –exclamé. –Iré a cambiarme… humm… ¿Amigos?

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Raven preocupada.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede regresar a la habitación? No sé cómo volver, este lugar es inmenso.

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Yo te llevo linda –dijo Roy.

-Yo la llevaré –Raven me tomó del brazo y tironeó de él.

Caminamos por un amplio pasillo lleno de ventanales, repisas con floreros enormes y una gran alfombra roja.

Mi amiga habló:

-¿Has hablado con Robin?

-No. Desde que arribé a este lugar no lo había visto.

-Bien –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Continuamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos. Raven prometió volver por mí en cinco minutos. Entonces, entré al cuarto y busqué algo más apropiado que ponerme. Claro, era obvio que no encontraría nada aquí.

Salí y empecé a buscar en las demás puertas. Todas blancas y muy elegantes. Quise encontrarme con las pertenencias de Jinx, Abeja o Raven… pero no localizaba nada. Las alcobas lucían vacías… _¿Dónde habrán puesto la ropa que empaqué cuando salimos a esta expedición?_

Por fin ubiqué una mochila negra a lo lejos de una cama, la puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta, así que decidí entrar flotando para no llamar la atención.

Al verla de cerca, noté que era la de Robin… su amplia abertura me dio curiosidad, así que no dudé en revisarla. Saqué un cepillo de dientes, un pedazo de cuerda rota, su…

-¡Ah! –exclamé asustada. Tiré de un susto su ropa interior al suelo.

Traía una crema blanca, una muñequera negra, su cartera, un pedazo de… ¿Eso es…? Un pequeño papel…

Noté que estaba abierta una pequeña caja, parecía un regalo.

Era una nota:

 _Querido Dick_

 _Esta noche sin duda ha sido fabulosa._

 _Deseaba verte con todas mis fuerzas y mi deseo se cumplió._

 _¿Recuerdas esto? Es el anillo que me regalaste cuando ambos íbamos a vivir juntos._

 _Cuando me propusiste matrimonio._

 _Ya no quiero perderte de vista nunca más._

 _Te amo y esta noche, junto con las demás, jamás las olvidaré._

 _Con amor, Bárbara._

Inspeccioné desesperadamente la caja, vi entonces un anillo. Dorado, con un diamante en el medio, no me costó demasiado comprender de que se trataba...

¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

De pronto siento como todo mi ser es arrastrado hacia un lugar al que no quiero ir. Me empieza a doler la cabeza, lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y no puedo controlarlas. _Él se iba a casar._

¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!

Solté un llanto terrible, no podía parar. Estuve así por mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero mi ser simplemente no podía procesar lo que acababa de leer.

Creí que él me amaba.

Ya no sé lo que siento, pero mi corazón me pide con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante, mi voluntad y mi mente en cambio, no pueden darse ese lujo. Estoy tan vulnerable y tan destrozada que creo que perderé el conocimiento en pocos segundos…

Dick me ha engañado. ¿Desde cuándo? Quizá todo este tiempo fue solo un juego, una mentira.

Ahora entiendo por qué peleaba conmigo siempre que podía, eran excusas para darme a entender que ya no me quiere.

Me utilizó.

Voy a hundirme en las tinieblas muy pronto… siento como me atraen y espero desplomarme en ellas para nunca despertar.

Estuve a punto de ceder, pero entonces sentí como algo más en mí se activó. Automáticamente mi cuerpo se irguió y levitó suavemente.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

-¡Ahhhh! –gemí con todo el dolor que sentía. Mi cuerpo empezaba a absorber energía sin detenerse, mis ojos se encendieron con pasión y mis palmas prepararon starbolts más grandes de lo normal. Me sentía furiosa, pero no era yo realmente. Mi verdadero ser estaba oculto en lo más profundo de mi mente. Ahora alguien más había tomado el control.

Caí al suelo y gran parte de él se trozó. No pude dejar de gritar en ningún momento.

Mi cuerpo era un estruendo, parecía una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar.

-¡Starfire! –escuché a Raven gritar detrás de mí. -¡NOOOO! –exclamó con fuerza mientras extendía sus brazos y liberaba su poder.

Era demasiado tarde para controlarme.

…

-¡La tenemos! –dijo Talia con orgullo al chasquear sus dedos, sentada frente a su monitor con audífonos transmitiendo una señal. –Está tan débil, ¡Ja! no podrá escapar –terminó.

La risa más molesta del mundo hizo aparición en el cuartel.

-Bien hecho, ahora asesínalos –dijo el Guasón. –Excepto a Batsy, él es un regalo para mí.

Continuó riendo mientras veía en la gran pantalla como sometían a la extraterrestre, que poco a poco perdía su voluntad y se transformaba en una amenaza.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer… Uff! En lo personal me gustó mucho este capítulo :'v Quisiera saber sus opiniones en los comentarios :D

Con el corazón espero haya sido de su agrado. (: (Y como ya vieron, no tardé mucho en actualizar xD)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Belle Lynch :*


	6. Poder Letal

**Cap. 6: Poder Letal**

"Puede que ya no vuelva a ser la misma".

Starfire.

Mi primer pensamiento ante tanta absorción de energía fue incierto. Creí que explotaría como una bomba y después de ello moriría. Imagino que eso es mejor de lo que está pasándome ahora, porque ya no temo por mí, lo que me sucedió por fin cesó y el dolor se dispersó. Ahora simplemente estoy fuera del juego y he cedido el lugar a alguien más. El miedo recorre todo mi ser y estoy segura de que no saldré de ésta…

La magia de Raven está intentando entrar en mi cabeza, mi mente. No puede traspasar la pequeña línea de energía que brilla con intensidad y rodea cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. _No hay vuelta atrás._

Escucho conjuros y palabras ilegibles que salen de su boca, gotas de sudor corren por su frente, flotando y con ojos perdidos en el vacío ella invoca por ayuda. Es una pena que no esté funcionando, más triste porque yo no le puedo sugerir que intente otra cosa.

-¡Oh! ¡Starfire! –gritó alguien. Era Cyborg. -¿Raven? ¡Oh cielos qué pasa!

-¡Ay no! –alguien más llegó.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –esa era Jinx sin duda.

Las voces seguían apareciendo en la habitación llenas de horror, mientras que Raven trataba de ayudarme. No volteó a verlos ni les respondió, estaba totalmente concentrada.

-¡Kori! ¡Ay por Dios, no puede ser! –Donna llegó volando y se colocó a lado de mí. Me sostuvo mientras Cyborg intentaba analizarme. De pronto empecé a soltar exagerados movimientos y a retorcerme para que me soltasen. _¿Qué me pasa?_

-No es ella, está fuera de si –sentenció Cyborg mientras tecleaba su pantalla táctil. -¡Viejo tenemos que hacer algo! –Chico Bestia gritó.

-¡A un lado! –esa voz era la de…

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! –Raven le ordenó y sus ojos ya eran rojos nuevamente, aunque no eran dos, eran cuatro.

Él retrocedió ante su mirada asesina. Allí está… el causante de todo mi dolor. Prontamente me percaté de lo que me sucedía, entré en un colapso nervioso que me exento de todos mis poderes y eso dio paso al _control_ que todo este tiempo se trató de evitar.

Todo perdido en un instante. Fabuloso.

Si me concentro en la realidad de los hechos, es casi acertado que pueda recuperar mis poderes.

Aquí voy…

 _Dick era mi novio._

 _Lo amaba._

 _Él a mí no… o no lo sé, pero todo indica que no._

Es increíble como este chico puede causar tantas emociones en mí y lo peor, que todas estas me afecten demasiado.

No es la primera vez que mi vida corre peligro por su culpa, pero, ahora temo más que nada por la vida de todos ellos, los que me miran ahora tratando de encontrar una solución. Chico Flash fue por ayuda. Jinx intenta hacerme mirarla a los ojos, Donna sigue sosteniéndome gritando tanto que me duelen los oídos. Cyborg le grita a Raven y a Robin que se calmen y no inicien una pelea innecesaria.

¿Será que él también sabe lo que _él hizo_?

Eso explicaría sus miradas preocupantes sobre mí todo el tiempo desde que llegué a la Mansión.

Quiero salvarlos, a todos.

Debo salir de aquí. Le ordeno a mi cuerpo avanzar, flotar… ¡Lo que sea! Pero no me obedece, solo me muevo de un lado a otro, tanto que ya me maree.

-¡No sabemos qué le pasa! –Wally había vuelto y no estaba solo. La Mujer Maravilla fue la primera en entrar volando y de un movimiento casi invisible sacó su lazo. Lo arrojó hasta mí, pero para entonces yo ya lo había esquivado. En realidad no fui yo, alguien más está moviendo los hilos.

Grité furiosa y jalé su lazo para hacerla caer. Jinx me lanzó sus descargas chispeantes, pero el segundo en el que dudó fue suficiente para que yo le disparara rayos con mis ojos y la hiciera chocar en la pared. Floté aún más y golpeé a Cyborg y a Donna con ambas piernas. A Robin lo tomé por el cuello y lo azoté contra el suelo. Raven quiso ayudar pero yo tomé su rostro y esparcí… _¡¿Esto es…?!_

Sea lo que sea… quemó su rostro y la obligó a arrodillarse en segundos. Antes de que golpeara nuevamente a Robin, Wally ya me había estampado contra la pared de un solo choque enérgico. Ojalá supiera que ahora no siento ni la más mínima ráfaga de dolor.

Chico Bestia estaba inmóvil, asustado e indefenso. Siento tanta lástima por él, por todos… pero no puedo detenerme.

-¿Tienes miedo? –la voz salió de mí.

-¿Star, qué te pasa? –dijo tembloroso.

-¡La están controlando! –gritó Robin y se abalanzó sobre mí espalda.

-¡Suéltame! –me arrojé a propósito al suelo y él cayó abruptamente aplastando a Jinx y a Cyborg. Me paré y estuve a punto de atacar al chico verde, pero nuevamente un lazo sujetó mi pierna derecha y resbalé.

-¡Libérala! –gritaba la Amazona.

-¡No me toques! –grité aún más fuerte y con mi nuevo poder vi como su lazo caía semi destruido al suelo. Giré por los aires, tomé su cuello con ambas piernas y la rodee para hacer que cayera al otro lado. Donna empezó a pelear conmigo mano a mano, fácilmente la tomé por su cuello y la estrujé con mucha fuerza. No podía detenerme y sé que la habría matado, pero para mi suerte, en ese momento arribaron más miembros del equipo y me obligaron a liberarla.

Una flecha explotó a lado de mi rostro y me dejó momentáneamente ciega. Volé y vi que era Veloz. Lancé starbolts en su dirección hasta derrumbarlo.

-¡Basta Starfire! –Cyborg apuntó su cañón a mi rostro. –Por favor, no quiero hacer esto –decía con culpa en su voz. Todos empezaban a incorporarse lentamente.

-Star por favor, no queremos herirte –dijo Dick con brazos abiertos.

 _¿Qué no quiere herirme?_

Lo miré incrédula; creo que esta ya era yo. O una mezcla de mi nuevo ser y mi vieja personalidad.

-Incluso si esa fuese la meta de tu vida, no puedes herirme más –escupí amargamente.

Él me miró a los ojos por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que me distrajera y Cyborg junto con Veloz dispararan sus armas, haciéndome caer.

Diana agarró mis brazos y los colocó en mi espalda, con su pierna apoyada en ellos. Vi a Robin intercambiar miradas incómodas con Cyborg y Raven.

Batman, Flash y Superman arribaron a la escena. Fue cuando mi ser volvió a absorber energía y volé hasta el techo con Diana forcejeando para volverme al suelo. Disparé con mis ojos a su cuello pero esquivó mi ataque al cruzar sus brazos y mi poder rebotó en mi dirección. Esquivándolo liberé una patada terrible a la espalda de la guerrera y la hice caer con fuerza. Flash la sostuvo rápidamente y entonces noté que estaba rodeada. Todos habían preparado sus armas, sus poderes brotaban y me veían dispuestos a pelear.

-La están controlando en su totalidad –dijo Batman.

-Necesitamos ayudarla, es urgente –le respondió Superman.

-¡No pueden liberarme! –grité. Extendí mis manos, mis starbolts se tornaron del color del fuego y mis ojos destilaban horror. -¡Es hora de morir! –sonreí y me preparé para exterminarlos.

-Lo lamento pequeña –Superman voló con tanta velocidad que me impactó el que yo lo sostuviera con una mano por su traje y lo atrajera a mi rostro. –No lo sientas –e inesperadamente mis labios tocaron los suyos. Podría parecer un contacto labial ordinario, pero no lo era en absoluto. De mi interior brotaba una especie de energía líquida que entró a su cuerpo, supe que le hacía daño en el momento en que sus ojos se volvían oscuros y perdía su postura.

Antes de que alguien hiciese un movimiento, lo arrojé a un lado y Diana lo atrapó jadeante. Eso me enfureció tanto que lancé mi energía en su dirección. Pero algo bloqueó mi ataque, y esta vez fue certero.

Una especie de escudo dorado salió de la nada y los protegió de mi ira. Diana es sin duda la mejor guerrera con la que me he topado.

-¡No puedes ganarme! –le grité y me dirigí con velocidad exagerada para propinarle un golpe en el rostro.

Alguien me tacleó.

-¡Whoa! –me sostuvo mientras caíamos al suelo y colocó un dispositivo pequeño y plateado en mi cintura. –Me alejo por cinco minutos y este lugar se cae a pedazos-dijo el joven.

-¡Jason, qué sucede! –gritó Cyborg corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Hicieron enojar a la _ratoncita_? –dijo Jason respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Bruce? Clark está muy débil –dijo Diana con Superman en sus brazos, Flash intentaba examinar su cuerpo, al igual que Cyborg intentaba examinarme.

-¿Qué le pasó? –me señaló Jason. –Porque esto sin duda no es bueno. Le coloqué un neutralizador, pero solo dura una hora –continuó –Creí que había sido claro a la hora de explicarles que querían usarla como arma humana. El suero que le inyecté para salvarla incrementó sus poderes –

-Eso explica por qué casi desfigura el rostro de Raven –dijo Chico Bestia mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella.

-¿Era necesario inyectarla? –preguntó Robin molesto.

-Si quieres que muera puedes matarla justo ahora –dijo Jason. –Le salvé la vida, pero al parecer fue un error –

-Cierra la boca, Todd –dijo Roy que sostenía a Donna con un brazo en su espalda.

-Oblígame, idiota –dijo Jason molesto.

-¿Por qué diablos tenías que inyectarle ese veneno? –dijo Donna. –Pudiste haberla matado-

-¿Y si en vez de molestarme con tus tontas preguntas te pones a analizar la situación por un instante, _niña maravilla_? –Continuó Jason.-Es obvio que la hemos estado monitoreando desde hace tiempo, el estúpido líquido fue creado exclusivamente para su cuerpo –miró a su alrededor y soltó una risita –No es mi culpa que casi los asesinara –

-Podemos concentrarnos en lo que más importa ahora… -habló Diana. –Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Clark… -Fue interrumpida… por mí.

 _Asesínalos_ escuché en mi mente. Fuerte y claro.

 _Es una orden._

Diana estaba en el suelo paralizada, temblaba lentamente y su piel parecía quemarse. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo me levanté y golpeé su rostro con una starbolt, una más potente.

Sin duda, mi poder estaba en su máxima potencia.

Jason me lanzó una especie de arma que fue a dar al pecho de Wally cuando me incliné para evitarla.

-¡Ah! –él gritó de dolor. Por supuesto, Jinx fue a socorrerlo.

Alguien me detuvo de un solo golpe. Flash.

-Preciosa –dijo tranquilo –Necesitas modales –Y así fue como él creyó que me había atrapado. Inicialmente, también lo creí así y sentí un breve alivio que no duró ni dos segundos.

Mi rostro se giró con mucha cautela mientras lo veía retorcerse lentamente. Su piel tomaba un tono oscuro y poco a poco aflojaba sus manos de mis hombros.

 _Creo que voy a matar a todos. ¡Necesito algo! ¡Distraerme!_

Flash cayó a mis pies. Todos veían atónitos. Robin ya no sabía qué hacer, al parecer, Batman tenía una idea pero sus preocupaciones eran más fuertes.

Su duda lo cegaba y no realizó ningún movimiento.

Había noqueado a tres miembros de la Liga. Tres de los más poderosos que existían. Por mí misma jamás lo habría logrado.

Si la misión de la Liga de las Sombras era exterminarlos utilizándome a mí… entonces yo debía encontrar una forma de librarme de su agarre, aunque sea unos instantes… para indicarles cómo pueden detenerme.

¿Cómo matar a una Tamaraneana confundida?

Es sencillo, incluso con mi nueva fuerza y la parte _regenerativa_ que ahora poseo, sé de una manera más fácil para terminar con esto, una táctica efectiva.

El tiempo que perdí pensando, fue el tiempo necesario para que el control exterior viniese otra vez sobre mí y me sometiera.

La energía se concentró en el centro de mi vientre.

El poder estaba a punto de salir… como una erupción volcánica.

-¡Cúbranse! –gritó Jason durante su salto hacia el suelo. Todos lo imitaron; y entonces, mi energía se liberó.

En el piso, todos estaban inconscientes, al menos la gran mayoría.

 _Necesito a uno de ellos. Debo comunicarles…_

-¡Alto! –un joven entró corriendo y me apuntó con un arma. –No muevas un solo dedo o lo lamentaras –

Solo gruñí y le disparé con mis ojos, sin mucho esfuerzo logré tumbarlo.

-¡Tim! –gritó alguien. -¡Con ella no! ¡Su poder aumenta a cada segundo! –era Jason.

Lo miré deseosa, con todo mi corazón ansié de verdad que fuese él.

El famoso Red X.

Sabía mucho sobre Slade, Talia y sus planes, _creo que él es el indicado…_

-¿Qué les pasó a los demás? –dijo el chico mientras los miraba.

-Está fuera de control –Jason no me quitaba la vista de encima. –Niño, sal, ve por ayuda, yo me encargo –

-¿Por qué estás ileso? –preguntó Tim con duda.

-Porque sé cómo lidiar con ella, ¿Recuerdas? –sonó molesto. -¡Ahora sal de aquí!

Y el chico obedeció.

 _Entonces él sabe cómo ayudarme._

-Vaya problemas que te gusta causar –me dijo.

Lancé un ataque en su dirección. Lo esquivó.

-Veamos que tal te va luchando cuerpo a cuerpo –Se acercó y me golpeó con un bastón de metal. No sentí nada.

Me miró triunfal. –Impresionante –dijo casi sorprendido. –Aún con el neutralizador tienes poder. Eso significa que esa basura no sirv… -lo interrumpí de golpe.

Mi mano estaba en su boca, intentando callarlo.

Él se impresionó mucho ante mi gesto. Se supone que debía golpearlo, lo habría hecho, pero algo en mí _le ganó_ a lo que sea que esté intentando controlarme.

Me miró perplejo, a puesto a que se hacía mil preguntas en ese instante, y todas sin respuesta.

Curiosamente, no emanó ningún líquido raro de mí. No lastimé su piel como ya lo había hecho con los demás.

Por fin pude gesticular una palabra, casi inaudible, pero sé que me escuchó.

-A-Ayudam-me… -Susurré.

No hizo nada. Sus enormes ojos mostraban lo atemorizado que estaba, la sorpresa era difícil de evitar en su mirada.

-P-porf-favor… te lo… ruego –dije con el sudor que caía en mi frente a chorros. Era un esfuerzo tan irreal…

-¿Starfire? ¿Eres tú? –dijo él por fin y quitó mi mano con la suya lentamente de su boca.

De momento, sentí un jaloneo por parte de aquel joven. Su mano atrajo mi rostro con violencia al suyo y después, me plantó un beso en los labios.

Toda la sorpresa mezclada con la ira y la ironía que sentía en este momento fue demasiado. Sin embargo, logró algo que creí imposible. Me tranquilizó.

Estuve calmada por un momento, mientras que su boca seguía pegada a la mía.

Esto era extraño…

Su otro brazo sostenía mi cintura con fuerza. Respiraba agitadamente, así como yo. Su beso fue cálido, lleno de ansiedad y fuerza… desesperación.

Quiso profundizarlo más pero entonces me percaté de que esto no era correcto.

Lo positivo aquí es que ahora he recobrado los sentidos. Al menos temporalmente.

Me separé de pronto y di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Él me miró, al inicio confundido, después pareció entender y dio una leve sonrisa.

-Eres más sensible de lo que creí –dijo demasiado amable, como si apenas se viniera enterando.

Di un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

-Ja…Jason… por favor, tienes que ayudarme –me hinqué y comencé a llorar, porque ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Estoy a tus órdenes, linda –dijo él inclinándose hacia mí.

-No sé qué planeaba Slade, pero tú sí… -Lo miré a los ojos. –La única forma de… de detenerme es… -Tosí y agarré mi cabeza con mis manos. –Debes matarme.

-Uy… Muy tentador… -dijo él burlándose.

 _¿Todo es un chiste para él?_

-Córtame el cuello –dije débil –O dispárame en la frente… así ya no causaré más daño…

-No sabes nada, ¿Cierto? –Estábamos cara a cara, ambos en el suelo.

-¡Deja de jugar! –grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-No estoy jugando. Sé qué hacer para ayudarte…

-¿Querías verme muerta, no? –mis ojos se encendieron. –Bien, ¡Hazlo!

No dijo nada.

-Evitaremos muchos problemas.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos? –alzó una ceja.

-Estarán a salvo. –dije sin pensarlo mucho. Todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… Ahora solo importaba salvarlos… a ellos y a los que pudiese librar de mi ira desenfrenada.

-Lo que haces es muy valiente niña. Pero no te va a funcionar –Susurró –Sé lo que La Liga quiere hacer –Me tendió una mano para levantarme. -Además, ¿Crees que no sé cómo detenerte? Ayudé a crear la toxina. Sé exactamente cómo _manejarte_.

Tomé su mano y me incorporé. -¿Puedes ayudarme? –pregunté llena de esperanza.

-Sí. Pero primero, hay que ayudarlos a ellos –Señaló a mis amigos- Los dejaste inconscientes. Tu cuerpo ahora absorbe todo tipo de energía, supongo que los envenenaste o algo así…

-¿Y tú estás bien por qué…?

-No importa ahora… ayúdame a cargarlos –Hizo una pausa y me miró nuevamente a los ojos. –Y mmm… ya no te enfades tanto –Se giró y fue a revisar a Batman…

 _Cierto, debía controlarme._

-No digas que no te ofrecí la oportunidad de detener esto –dije intentando calar en su mente…

De su boca salió un "Hmm" y continuó en lo suyo.

Busqué de pronto a mi equipo. Yacían tranquilos, como si durmieran en un hermoso sueño… amo verlos así… cómodos y sin preocupaciones. Aunque tristemente, nuestra realidad es todo lo contrario… y la causante de todo soy yo.

Jamás imaginé que nos meteríamos en tantos líos por culpa de mi debilidad.

Vi a Robin. Su brazo derecho estaba torcido hacia atrás, sangre seca cubría su frente y su boca.

 _No…_

Su característico traje ahora estaba rasgado. Su antifaz poco a poco se fue deshaciendo y ya casi no había rastro de él.

Instintivamente tomé su rostro en mis manos. Lo extraño tanto… lo amé demasiado…

No sé si aún lo amo, pero lo quiero, con todo mi ser.

Me concentré tanto en su hermoso rostro, que olvidé por completo que debía mantenerme alerta.

-¡Ay! –exclamé cuando una especie de artefacto chocó contra mi cuello por detrás y me lanzó descargas eléctricas. A diferencia de otros, este sí dolía.

-¡Suéltalo! –gritó una voz masculina.

 _Ay no… ¡No!_

Con ojos llenos de fuego y starbolts listas para atacar… vi como un chico de mediana estatura corría hacia mí, dispuesto a atacarme.

-¡Tim! ¡NO! –Jason fue tras él. -¡Detente!

Con un solo disparo tiré a ambos al suelo. Cayeron con mucha fuerza.

Alguien más despertó.

-¡Star! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! –Chico Bestia alzaba sus manos intentando hacerme entrar en razón. Pero nuevamente la había perdido.

 _No tenía que bajar la guardia. No debía molestarme_.

-¡Largo! –le grité intentando que dejara de provocarme, o terminaría lastimándolo.

-¡Star! ¡Starfire! ¡BASTA! ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?

 _Traicionado._

-¿Estás seguro de que hablas con la chica correcta? –le dije con la voz llena de orgullo.

-¡Starfire, concéntrate! – gritó Jason y me apuntó con su arma. –No quiero hacerte esto…

 _Entonces pruébalo._

-¡Por Dios! ¡Dispárale! –gritó Tim.

Se acercó bruscamente a Jason y le arrebató el dispositivo. Lo dirigió hacia mí y tiró del gatillo.

El sonido tembló en todo el recinto.

Me disparó.

Mi cuerpo… me abalancé ferozmente hasta que mi espalda sintió el frío y áspero suelo destruido.

 _No siento dolor…_

Vi de pronto cómo muchos empezaban a incorporarse, preguntándose qué había sucedido…

-¡Starfire está herida! –Chico Bestia gritaba como loco y voló convertido en águila hasta mí.

No me pude contener.

Mi brazo derecho soltó un puñetazo cargado de un rayo de energía. Él rebotó y al convertirse en humano estrelló todo su cuerpo con una ventana, rompiéndose por completo y dejándolo totalmente indefenso.

 _¡No! ¡Garfield!_

-S-Star ¿Star? –Robin apenas dijo mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Qué te sucede?

Lo miré.

Por primera vez le hablé… yo y solamente yo.

-Perdón –fue todo lo que dije y nuevamente mi mente era absorbida por las tinieblas. Me arrastraban hasta el fondo… y alguien más ocupaba mi lugar.

-Star ¡Espera! –gritó Robin al correr hasta mí.

 _No._

Salí disparada de aquel lugar. Siento que la hora ha llegado… la hora de convertirme en el arma que ellos tanto quieren. A decir verdad, ya lo soy.

Sonará extraño pero… a una parte de mi cuerpo y mi mente… les gusta esta nueva sensación.

…

Raven.

Me horroricé al ver así a Starfire. Dios mío… tiene tanta energía…

-¡Ayuda! –Chico Bestia gritó.

Volé hasta él con la fuerza que me quedaba. Sangre aún escurría de mi nariz y una de mis manos tenía leves cortadas.

-¿Cómo te hizo esto? –le pregunté con cierto temor. Lucía fatal.

-Lo atacó con mucha energía. ¿Puedes curarlo? –dijo Chico Flash que sostenía su estómago y caminaba lentamente.

-No te esfuerces tanto –le dijo Jinx a sus espaldas.

-Vamos a estar bien –dijo él. Obviamente, trataba de animarnos a todos.

Recibimos una paliza.

-¿Cómo estás amigo verde? –dijo Red Robin acercándose.

-Siento que mi cuerpo es gelatina… me vaporizaron –dijo con su usual alegría.

-Vas a estar bien –le dije y coloqué mis manos en su pecho. Su traje, rasgado al igual que el de todos. A ninguno nos faltaban pruebas de la batalla con Starfire…

Robin miraba a la ventana, su capa se movía al ritmo del viento. Se liberó una tormenta y el único ventanal que no fue destruido azotó contra la pared al mismo tiempo en que caía un rayo.

-Ah… sí… -Suspiró Chico Bestia –Estoy mucho mejor… gracias –Me dio una pequeña sonrisa que me llegó como bofetada al cerebro.

Es agradable cuando hace eso.

-¡Viejo! ¡Estás bien! –dijo Cyborg. Se acercó y nos cargó a los dos, envolviéndonos en un enorme abrazo. Sentí el deseo de evaporizarme y dejarlos solos. Pero después de lo que había pasado, tenemos suerte de estar vivos y juntos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estás? –Con su mano en mi hombro, Diana me miró, después a mis amigos y luego dijo en voz alta: -Tenemos que descansar… me temo que lo peor está por venir.

Alguien soltó un sollozo… pero trató de ocultarlo. Lo sé porque sus sentimientos son muy obvios para mí. Percibo su dolor…

-Estará bien linda, ya verás –Roy abrazaba a Donna. –Starfire estará bien.

-¡La dejé irse! –gritaba Donna. –Pude haber hecho algo más…

-Tranquila, por favor relájate –Cyborg se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Resolveremos esto.

Flash por fin volvió en sí, lucía formidable y poderoso. Sin embargo, aunque el daño ya era menor, Superman seguía débil. Quiero creer que la parte más potenciada del veneno le tocó a él.

Empezaban a hablar en murmullos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Decidí dejar de pensar un momento. Me distraen de lo que en realidad importa.

Mi amiga… Tenemos que salvarla.

-¿Raven? –Habló Chico Bestia.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-No… Iba a sugerir que me cargaras…

Lo miré molesta.

No quise decirle algo para mofarme de él puesto que no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado.

-Eres más fuerte que eso –dije con voz calma.

Nuestro líder en cambio estaba allí. Sus manos eran puños, su respiración agitada… estaba ¿Enojado? ¿Frustrado? ¿Confundido?

-¿Qué crees que tenga? –dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja. –Seguro son las punzadas al corazón… ya sabes… por haberla engañado.

-¡Shhh! Prometiste no decirlo –le dije molesta.

-A estas alturas todos se van a enterar.

Lo miré más molesta aún, pero él tenía razón. La culpa lo está consumiendo. Y a ella, la _consumió_ el enemigo, por culpa de esa patética carta…

Imagino que mi próximo encuentro con Batichica no será nada agradable, y claro, la relación de amistad que tenemos con nuestro líder pende de un hilo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

Alguien a quien estimo demasiado… me hizo perder la fe en lo que él alguna vez defendió.

Solía admirarlo.

-Tienes algo aquí… -dijo Bestia volviéndome a la realidad de nuevo. Con su mano en mi mejilla intentó borrar algo… tomando en cuenta la suciedad que teníamos todos en la cara, y como todo era un desastre, era gracioso su tonto intento por limpiar mi rostro. –Espera, creo que ya lo tengo –dijo otra vez y puso el dedo en su boca, luego me tocó rápidamente el cachete y comenzó a raspar levemente.

 _Qué asco… Chico Bestia…_

Tuve que dejarlo hacerlo. No era el momento para iniciar una pelea.

-¿Están todos bien? –Batman acababa de incorporarse. Había pasado los últimos minutos examinando el suelo y los líquidos que Starfire liberó de la nada.

 _Mi cara me había ardido demasiado._

Entregó unas muestras a Flash y a Cyborg.

Me levanté y Chico Bestia me imitó.

-Nos vemos terribles –dijo Jinx. –Entiendo que… somos héroes pero… ¡Dios! ¡Luzco asquerosa!

-Siempre luces hermosa para mí, perezosita –le dijo Wally mientras la abrazaba.

-Chicos –dijo Cyborg –Debemos idear un plan de rescate.

-Starfire se dirige hacia _el escondite_ – dijo Batman. –Será entrenada para ser parte de la Liga de las Sombras. Está más armada de lo que creí –Nos miró con severidad. –Si terminan de experimentar con ella me temo… que no será posible traer a la chica que conocen de vuelta.

Al decir eso sentí un vacío en mi interior. Presentí el dolor de perder a un ser querido de una manera que jamás imaginé…

El peso del dolor combinado con el sufrimiento que tiene Richard ahora… me ha hecho sentir peor… ¿Qué tan arrepentido estará?

Lo miré nuevamente, Red Robin caminó hacia él y puso la mano en su hombro. Él solo apretó los puños y se inclinó un poco, soltando palabras a lo bajo.

Jinx lloraba en los brazos de Wally. Cyborg inclinó su cabeza con desanimo, la tristeza y la preocupación nos invadía a todos y cada uno. Donna en ningún momento dejó de llorar. Roy simplemente quería tranquilizarla, pero se veía muy mal.

Vi como Abeja y Aqualad se unían a nosotros lentamente.

-Llegamos tarde –dijo Aqualad con poca energía.

-Eso no importa –dije con autoridad. –Tenemos que salvar a Starfire.

-Lo lamento –Abeja se abalanzó hasta mí y me abrazó. No la rechacé, también necesitaba desahogarme.

Solté una lágrima con mucho esfuerzo, si la dejaba salir rápido… no podría detener el resto de mi llanto.

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano izquierda.

Chico Bestia empuñaba con suavidad y me dio una ligera sonrisa.

Solo dejé mi mano allí, sintiendo el calor de la suya. Me sentía reconfortada. Agradezco estar con ellos, _mi familia_ en esta situación.

-Vamos a resolver esto, juntos –dijo Garfield.

Le di una breve sonrisa.

Minutos después, Red Robin volteó a vernos. Lucía preocupado…

-¡Oigan! –Nos llamó.

Lo observamos, esperando cualquier señal o palabra. Lo que viniera primero.

-Chicos… ¿Dónde está Jason?

Me olvidé por completo de ese sujeto.

-Por Dios… ¡Starfire! –gritó Cyborg.

Robin por fin salió de su trance y se volteó con brusquedad.

-Jason –dijo casi con odio.

Nos miró a todos… incluso a Batman.

-Imagino que confiamos en la persona equivocada –dijo Wally.

Pienso… que tiene razón.

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado! :D

Dejen sus comentarios (:

Con cariño, Belle Lynch*


	7. Nueva Recluta

_**Raven.**_

 _Minutos después, Red Robin volteó a vernos. Lucía preocupado…_

 _-¡Oigan! –Nos llamó._

 _Lo observamos, esperando cualquier señal o palabra. Lo que viniera primero._

 _-Chicos… ¿Dónde está Jason?_

 _Me olvidé por completo de ese sujeto._

 _-Por Dios… ¡Starfire! –gritó Cyborg._

 _Robin por fin salió de su trance y se volteó con brusquedad._

 _-Jason –dijo casi con odio._

 _Nos miró a todos… incluso a Batman._

 _-Imagino que confiamos en la persona equivocada –dijo Wally._

 _Pienso… que tiene razón._

 _Continuará…_

 **Cap. 7: La Nueva Recluta**

"¡Sigue peleando!"

 **Starfire.**

Vuelo por encima de Gotham City justo ahora. El aire está helado y golpea fuertemente mi piel. Mi respiración es agitada, pero no puedo detenerme. La lluvia, que se había soltado antes, aumenta gradualmente mientras empapa mi cuerpo y mi cabello se torna pesado.

Encima del océano puedo observar mi reflejo naranja. Parezco un cometa muy brillante, con un hermoso destino.

Claro que, no es verdad.

El paisaje es increíblemente hermoso, incluso estando oscuro. Las montañas y todo lo que he recorrido me deja boquiabierta.

Qué hermosa creación.

Sólo en esto puedo concentrarme, pues lo que hice hace unos minutos no me permite sentirme bien. Y eso es lo que quiero intentar. Sentirme bien conmigo misma para recobrar el control sobre mí y mis poderes.

Sigo volando, con mis brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

No sé hacia donde voy, pero también sé… que de igual manera voy a llegar.

Ahora soy esclava de ellos.

…

El viento hacía ruidos tan fuertes que parecía escuchar a alguien silbando. De hecho, me alarmé un par de veces ante esa posibilidad.

Es muy probable que Los Titanes y la Liga de la Justicia estén tras de mí.

 _Los lastime, y no puedo perdonarme por ello._

Logro divisar una montaña. Una enorme, llena de vegetación y pequeños ríos. Luce agradable a la luz de la luna.

Me voy acercando más y más hasta que por fin empiezo a descender.

La altura no puede ser menos de cien metros, no veo un lugar para aterrizar y ya me tardé demasiado tratando de hallarlo. O eso creo…

Sigo bajando hasta que ya veo el final. Parece una especie de… bóveda o algo parecido.

Mi cuerpo empieza a disminuir su velocidad.

 _Me siento como un robot._

Metálica y brillante. Una caja está a pocos metros de mí y se ve conectada a la montaña. Pronto se empiezan a abrir unas puertas gigantescas por el medio y una luz roja se enciende al instante.

Pasé volando con tanta prisa que ni siquiera pude ver mi reflejo en el material que parecía tan claro como el agua.

Al parecer ya estoy aquí, y ellos me estaban esperando.

La Liga de las Sombras.

De la nada, unas luces se encendieron en el suelo. Estábamos dentro de la montaña que viéndola mejor ahora, es un escondite inmenso. Dos soldados con espadas y máscaras negras cubriendo sus rostros me miraban sin decir o hacer nada.

Mi cuerpo por fin dejó de volar y ahora estoy plantada al suelo sin deseos de mover otra articulación de mi cuerpo.

Momentos de silencio no se hicieron esperar… solo mi respiración era la que hacía eco en el lugar.

Pronto… un sonido poco audible fue incrementando en mi dirección hasta que por fin pude verla.

Mejor dicho, verlos.

-Es fascinante la rapidez con la que llegaste, Starfire –Talia estaba frente a mí. Traía un traje completamente nuevo, negro y lleno de armas por todos lados. A su izquierda se encontraba un soldado que no supe reconocer, y a su derecha estaba alguien más… era un señor de edad avanzada. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo en cuanto vi parte de su rostro.

-Así que ella es la menor –dijo él con voz calma. –Fascinante –terminó.

-Y la más delicada de todos –le respondió la mujer.

-Vayamos adentro –el hombre avanzó y yo simplemente me moví para seguirlos a pie. Ahora estoy a su servicio…

Recorrimos un estrecho túnel iluminado con lámparas en el suelo. Se prendían cuando nuestras pisadas se acercaban mucho.

 _Esto está mal, muy mal._

Cuando me di cuenta de que solo descendíamos más y más, me exalté tanto que solté un gritito.

-¡¿A donde me llevan?!

 _Uff, pude librarme un poco y al fin mi verdadero ser habló._

Talia me miró sonriendo. –Oh, te encantará querida, créeme.

La energía invisible que ha estado controlando mi cuerpo me obliga a moverme otra vez. Y así, seguí caminando tras esos tres seres sin poder negarme.

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que hice en la Mansión Wayne.

 _Probablemente ahora todos me detesten, en especial Robin._

 _¡AH! ¡Ya! ¡No pienses en él!_

Es tonto, incluso patético para mí, pero por más que intente negarlo, él ha estado en mi mente todo el tiempo, desde que arribe a la Mansión… desde que se fue esa tarde de mi cuarto… y el solo recuerdo de él _traicionando_ _mi confianza_ me llena los ojos de lágrimas. Mi garganta arde, no puedo ni hablar de tan solo imaginarlo.

 _¿Por qué me hizo esto?_

 _Dijo que yo había cambiado. Que mi naturaleza estaba mal._

 _¿Se refería a esto? ¿A mi blanda personalidad?_

 _Creí que eso lo gustaba de mí…_

-Oye –una voz me interrumpió. –Extiende el brazo derecho –dijo el soldado de negro.

Obedecí a lo que me dijo y noté como pinchaba mi muñeca con una jeringa. No pude oponer resistencia, y sinceramente… creo que no quiero hacerlo.

-Bien, ahora inclina un poco tu cabeza –volvió a ordenar. Sujetó mi cabello con fuerza e introdujo la aguja con rudeza. Solo di un leve gemido, el dolor desaparecía rápidamente, y eso me gustaba.

-Ya está –le dijo el tipo de negro a Talia y al anciano. Ellos veían una pantalla enorme.

Con mi mano apoyada hacia atrás, toqué mi cuello y sentí el lugar en donde me acababan de inyectar. En esa posición, por fin divisé en donde nos hallábamos. Era parecido a la Baticueva, pero era muy grande y cuadrado. Parecía ser un centro gigante, parecido a un hospital. Había muchos hombres de negro con guantes naranjas que llevaban charolas llenas de instrumentos puntiagudos y filosos.

Ya me habían _torturado_ con eso antes.

 _¿Y ahora qué..?_

 _¡Oh! ¡No p.. puede ser!_

 _¡X'Hal!_

 _¡Por todos los cielos!_

Esas enormes cápsulas verdosas y transparentes tenían personas en su interior. Imagino que han de ser más de diez compartimentos de ese tipo… Todas forman una curva y de la superficie unas mangueras negras se conectan con las computadoras del recinto.

Lo que me ha quitado el aliento es la persona que me mira desde ese cascarón. Sus ojos están fijos en mí, está consciente de quién soy.

Mi hermana yace en ese espacio, es una prisionera más… parte fundamental del plan de La Liga…

A estas alturas ya no me impresiona en lo absoluto todo esto. Después de todo, Slade y Talia buscaban personas como yo…

Fáciles de manejar y con poderes nucleares que pudiesen mejorar.

Les gusta innovar sin duda alguna.

-Te presentaría a tu nuevo ejército Koriand´r, pero estoy seguro de que ya los conoces –Ese era Slade. Venía caminando hacia nosotros. Pero ahora… no traía su máscara.

Increíble.

Es la primera ocasión que veo su rostro por completo.

 _Con razón nunca se quitaba el casco…_

-Aun así creo que será lindo hacer un recuento… -Dijo Talia. –Por aquí Starfire –Hizo seña para que me colocara a su lado. Lo hice, por mí misma claro.

-AIB01, es la cápsula de tu hermana, Blackfire de Tamaran, mejor conocida como Komand´r, una de las mejores guerreras en toda la Galaxia –Me miró de reojo. –Te será muy útil.

Continuamos avanzando.

-AID04, cápsula de Starfire 2.0 –Se giró otra vez para mirarme.

Me quedé helada unos instantes.

-¿Es… soy… yo? –Pregunté asombrada.

-Sí, eres tú. Aunque mejor, mucho mejor. A esta versión no le cuesta acatar mis órdenes –Dijo ella. El orgullo en su voz brotaba como fuente de agua.

 _No puedo… ¡Esto está muy mal!_

-¿C-Cómo la hicieron? –Les pregunté a todos. -¿Cómo es posible que sea tan parecida a mí?

-Está claro que no tienes buena memoria, preciosa –Slade cubrió mi espalda con su brazo. –No te quitábamos sangre nada más porque sí… Los ácidos líquidos que probábamos en ti, todo parte de un plan bien realizado. Nos tomó más de cinco meses obtener el código genético que te hace tan resistente, tan… -Tosió riendo. –Bien, no fuimos capaces de igualar tu linda sonrisa pero… -Acercó su boca a mi oído. –Quedó bastante bien.

-Además –Talia habló. –Corregimos ese pequeño error de tu naturaleza Starfire. Ya no tiene debilidad por nada. Está preparada para correr riesgos, para ser el arma letal que hemos estado buscando.

-Lo que hiciste allá –Dijo el hombre encapuchado. –Me dejo impresionado, muy impresionado. Tú sola diste una gran batalla. Imagina lo que pasará… cuando tu familia entera esté preparada, lista para servirnos –Estiró uno de sus brazos y logró encender otro compartimento.

 _AID07 – Darkfire_

-No necesito presentártelo, ¿O sí? – Terminó él mientras retiraba su enorme capucha. Su cara… por fin vi su rostro completo.

Nunca lo había visto antes. Aunque me recordaba ligeramente al Hermano Sangre.

Pero no, no era él.

Me importó muy poco, pues ahora frente a mí se encontraba un ser preciado para mí. Más que nadie, incluso mucho más que mi hermana.

-¡Wildfire! –Grité desesperada.

 _¿Cómo habían encontrado a mi hermano?_

 _Yo nunca pude lograrlo. ¿Pero ellos sí? ¡Mi hermano! ¡Mi familia!_

-¿Qué le han hecho? –Volví a gritar con enojo. -¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! –Enfurecí demasiado.

Quise soltarme de su agarre, pero Slade y Talia me sostuvieron con fuerza y el control inminente me volvió a comprimir.

 _¡No! ¡No!_

-¡WILDFIRE! –A todo pulmón exclamé, tanto, que el lugar entero se sacudió, tierra escurría por unos ductos pequeños en el techo.

Todos se habían asustado, incluso Slade.

No esperó para propinarme una golpiza en el abdomen y hacerme caer de rodillas.

-¡Haz silencio! –Furioso volvió a tomar mi rostro y lo levantó con brusquedad. -¿No querrás morir…? Al menos no por ahora niña, así que mantente en silencio.

Un ruido nos hizo girar sigilosamente a todos. Provenía de la cápsula de mi hermano.

-¡Koriand´r? –Dijo en cuanto me vio. -¡Hermana! ¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? –Se comenzó a alterar al darse cuenta de mi condición, y después de la suya.

-Oh por favor, sólo duérmanlo de nuevo –Slade me jaloneó mientras Wildfire seguía lanzando sonidos y amenazas a nuestros opresores.

-Por eso es que decidimos crear clones, los primeros experimentos siempre suelen tener fallas –Talia oprimió un botón en un control negro sin mirar siquiera a mi hermano y continuó a mi lado caminando. –Excepto tu hermana, Starfire. Ella está dispuesta a servir a la Liga. Claro que… -La miró de reojo. –Necesita unas mejoras, como tú.

Tras eso, hizo que me llevaran a una cápsula vacía, la estaban preparando para mí.

¿Qué hara? ¿Aumentar aún más y más mis poderes? ¿Quieren acaso morir?

Con tanta energía dentro de mí es muy probable que explote… o algo peor.

No importa cuánto patalee, grité y maldije a todos ellos. Me iban a lavar el cerebro por completo… y junto a mi familia ayudaríamos a la Liga y a sus horrendos planes.

…

Dentro de esa pecera verde, mi respiración era sustentada por tubos angostos de color oscuro. Allí dentro pude notar que mi hermana y su cápsula estaban a lado de _su doble_. Una chica idéntica a mi hermana físicamente, pero lucía más… falsa, irreal.

 _Aún no dejo atrás mis pensamientos sobre Wildfire, mi hermano._

 _Lo poco que recuerdo de la última vez que creí verlo, es que todo había sido un plan maestro de Blackfire y Madame Rouge para hacerme creer que él estaba conmigo y atacar a mis amigos._

 _Desde ese día, juré que encontraría a mi hermano._

 _Le dije a Blackfire que ella y yo ya no éramos familia._

 _¿Mi única familia? Está frente a mí…_

A unos seis metros. Luce hermoso, pacífico después de que le inyectaran no sé qué cosa y lo pusieran a dormir.

A pesar de que su tonta máquina dice _Darkfire_ , no cambia el hecho de que es mi hermano.

Curiosamente, escuché a Talia decir que Wildifre tendría un nombre clave mejor, más aterrador y con mejor significado.

Darkfire o Wildfire… da lo mismo, tengo que salvarlo.

Al igual que Black, él tiene un _clon_. Es parecido, como el de mi hermana, como el mío…

 _Oh… mi cabeza solo da vueltas_

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo escaparé de esta.

Y luego, mi mente trajo otro pequeño recuerdo…

Al volver a mí, me espanté. Juro que pensé que eso… se me iba a olvidar.

No es de gran importancia.

 _Aunque…_

 _Red X… o… Jason…_

 _Él… me… me…_

 _Lo que hizo…_

 _Me ayudó._

Pero igual, no creo que sea la respuesta a mi situación.

Y es absurdo pensar en eso justo ahora…

Eso ha de ser. La concentración… mi mente en otro lado… debo…

-Hola Ra´s, ha pasado… tiempo ¡Mucho tiempo! –Un hombre mencionó y empezó a reír con locura. Al mirarlo, comprobé que se trataba de… ese maniaco del que Dick me platicó hace algún tiempo. Bueno, a todo el equipo.

Señaló hacia las cápsulas. -¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Pastelito! ¡Es… muy tierno!–Caminaba hacia nosotros, aplaudiendo.

-Sólo son seis, y no son lo que esperaba –La chica que me golpeó con su enorme bate de madera caminaba de manera extraña y también giraba sobre sí misma a su antojo. Vaya, luce muy ágil. –Pero creo que tendremos que conformarnos con esto… -Me miró y notó que yo era la única consciente de todos los demás. –Uhhh… es ella… la chica prodigio, la _elegida_ –Eso lo dijo con mucho énfasis, y demasiada burla para mi gusto.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡La chica! ¡Claro! La princesita… -Dijo El Guasón. –Linda… linda… -Apoyó su mano en su barbilla y empezó a rascarse. –Sí… eres muy bella… -No pudo continuar, pues la chica le había dado una bofetada, una muy dura. La marca de su mano seguía en su mejilla cuando ella la retiró.

Él la empujó y le sacó la lengua. –Oh… No te ensañes bebé… -Volvió a verme. –Ella no es tan bella como tú…

-Claro que no lo es –Dijo ella sonriente.

-Si ya dejaron de jugar, es momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan –Slade por fin se había decidido a hablar.

 _¿Qué…? ¿Otro plan?_

-Aún no está lista –Talia me señaló.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, la liga de idiotas y los jóvenes patanes estarán aquí muy pronto… -El Guasón dijo alegre. –No podremos detenerlos solos, tendrás que usar a la familia completa.

-Ese no era el trato Guasón –Slade sonaba alterado.

-El dinero que nos pagaste no es suficiente –La chica de coletas gritó. –Querías que los entretuviésemos y eso hicimos… Sin nuestro antídoto jamás habrían sido capaces de controlar a la chica… y por cierto… son diez mil dólares más por eso…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Le gritó aquel hombre llamado Ra´s.

-No queremos problemas ¿No amigos? ¡La fiesta va a comenzar! –Guasón sacó dos armas y las apuntó, una hacia Talia y la otra a Ra´s.

-Es broma ¿No? –Slade sacó su espada. –Te mataría antes de que toques el gatillo.

-Suficiente –Talia se puso en medio de todos. Miró al tipo de traje morado. -¿Por qué asumes que ellos van a venir? Te pagamos para mantenerlos ocupados.

-Después de que la chica alíen perdiera el control, envié a mis secuaces para atacar la Mansión de Brucy… pero por favor, ella –Apuntó con su dedo a mi rostro. –No hizo bien su trabajo. ¡No pudo matar siquiera a uno! –Volvió a reír.

-Algo hizo que nuestro control en ella fallara por breves minutos, luego de eso la recuperamos y la trajimos hasta aquí. Por eso tu parte imbécil –Slade lo sujetó por su ropa y lo levantó. –Era mantener a esos malnacidos ocupados por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Ay sí! Ahora esto es culpa mía ¿No? –Le contestó con sarcasmo.

Slade no respondió, o más bien, le respondió con un puñetazo en la cara.

Creí que chillaría de dolor… pero solo soltó una risa espantosa.

-Pegas como niña –Continuó riendo. Fastidiaba muy bien a los demás. La muchacha también reía.

-Te aseguro que yo no pego como niña –Un sujeto se abalanzó del techo y pateó con su pierna al payaso, que dio un gran escupitajo de sangre y cayó de lado. La alarma empezó a sonar con mucha fuerza.

-¡Qué sucede! ¡Qué demo… -Bombas de polvo y un arma pequeña hicieron a Slade guardar silencio.

-¿Quién diablos eres? –Talia le apuntaba con un arma enorme.

-La máscara sirve para algo, primor…

 _¿Primor?_

 _Ya había oído eso antes…_

El sujeto le disparó en ambas piernas y en el brazo que empuñaba el arma.

 _¿La mató acaso? ¿O solo la dejó inconsciente?_

-¡Suelta tu arma ahora! –La chica de rojo disparó una y otra vez, pero aquel hombre era increíblemente hábil. Ni una sola bala logró rosar su cuerpo.

-¡Espere mucho para esto, pedazo de basura! –Le dio una patada en el rostro tan fuerte que… sentí mucha lástima por ella. –No me gustan las payasitas –Dijo y luego apuntó a Ra´s que estaba justamente enfrente de un holograma, oprimiendo botones con velocidad.

-Deja de hacer eso y tira tus armas, ya conoces la rutina anciano –Le dijo con mucha burla…

-Qué atrevido eres al venir hasta aquí solo… -Ra´s seguía oprimiendo botones y empuñaba su arma hacia él.

-¡Maldito gusano infeliz! –Slade ya se había recuperado y prontamente iniciaron una pelea entre ambos.

Eché un vistazo rápido a aquel justiciero.

Nunca lo había visto… sin embargo, sentía que lo conocía.

Vestía un traje negro, con artefactos por todos lados, su pantalón estaba rasgado y era más holgado de lo que creí. Con una chaqueta de piel color marrón y guantes negros, un símbolo rojo en forma de _murciélago_ estaba impregnado en su pecho, y ese enorme casco del mismo color no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de su rostro.

 _Ni idea de quién es… pero supongo que viene a…_

 _¡Oye! ¡Qué…! ¡Qué estás…!_

El Guasón empezó a golpear mi compartimento, con una enorme sonrisa macabra disparó a Ra´s en el estómago y continuó apretando hasta que un sonido pequeño dio lugar a que la puerta se abriera.

-¡No! –Gritó el caballero del casco.

Riendo con todas sus fuerzas, sacó un cuadrito diminuto color púrpura y me lo enterró ferozmente en el cuello.

-¡Ahhhh! –Grité.

Caí de la cápsula, empapada de líquido verdoso y empecé a respirar con fuerza.

-¡Déjala en paz idiota! –El chico le disparó pero él logró esquivar sus balas.

Corrió hacia mí e intentó ponerme de pie.

-Vamos… vamos niña, es un buen momento para pelear –Dijo jadeante.

La joven de negro y rojo intentó atacarlo con su bate, pero al momento de estrellarlo contra su casco, este se hizo añicos.

-¿Es una jodida broma, Quinn? –Rio y puso una pistola en su frente. –Dame una razón para no volarte los sesos, y una buena.

Slade lo atacó por detrás y empujó a la chica al suelo.

-¿Trabajando solo de nuevo? Eso no te funcionará jamás –Le gritó mientras iniciaban nuevamente su disputa.

El Guasón reía como loco.

-¡Es hora de mejorar las cosas! ¡MÁTALOS A TODOS! –Gritó eufórico, extasiado mientras oprimía un botón rojo gigante de uno de los controles negros que había en el lugar.

-¡No! –Exclamó Ra´s.

-¡Harley, lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos –Seguía gritando y saltando con regocijo.

-¡Estás muerto! –El enmascarado quiso atacarlo, pero Slade lo volvió a impedir.

-Es lo que tenemos, ¡Debemos usarlo! ¡Activa a los sujetos ahora! –Le gritó Slade a Ra´s.

Él titubeó, me miró; observó con cuidado mi rostro y mi mano tocando el área de mi cuello.

-Lo siento –Con voz baja me dijo, y luego presionó un botón en el brazalete de su muñeca.

Las cápsulas empezaron a zumbar, el suelo temblaba. Me balancee de un lado a otro intentando ponerme de pie. No podía volar, creo que el chip que ese maniaco introdujo en mí me ha…

 _De nuevo, esa sensación._

Pude notar que Ra´s Al Ghul cargaba a su hija inconsciente en medio de todo el escándalo. Los sirvientes de negro corrían y sacaban artefactos y armas del recinto. Imagino que este lugar colapsará en pocos instantes…

El sujeto del casco y Slade seguían combatiendo, El Guasón y Harley intentaban quedarse quietos pero no dejaban de lado su risa ensordecedora.

Bruscamente, mis dos hermanos y sus clones salieron de su sueño y despertaron.

Mi nuevo clon también estaba respirando.

Gemían y tosían

 _Esto no puede ser…_

-¡ALTO!

 _¡Esa voz!_

No pude hacer otro movimiento, el chico del casco me jaló y empezamos a correr juntos. Apretaba mi mano con tanta fuerza que no pude decir o hacer nada, solo seguir corriendo a su lado.

Escuchamos el inicio de una nueva batalla. Ese espantoso payaso tenía razón, La Liga y los Jóvenes Titanes habían arribado al lugar.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde va… -Me interrumpió al abrazarme y hacernos girar juntos hacia una puerta angosta.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer ese tipo de preguntas? –Respiraba con fuerza. –Inclina tu cabeza –Dijo al mover mi cabello de un movimiento y apretar mi cuello.

Tocó el área donde estaba incrustado el chip y a juzgar por su desesperación asumí que intentó sacarlo, sin éxito.

Soltó una maldición y luego habló:

-¿Te sientes rara? –Preguntó sin dejar de toquetear mi cuello.

-E-Estoy bien… -Le respondí nerviosa. –Necesito volver.

-Si vuelves les será más fácil controlarte.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el que acaba de salvar tu… -Dejó de hablar justo cuando de un impulso le quité el casco.

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Tú…? –Era el joven que me había… ayudado en la Mansión… tras mi ataque demencial…

-¿No podías esperar a que saliéramos de aquí? –Dijo Jason volviendo a colocarse el casco.

-No.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Necesito… volver.

-Te dije que no. Tenemos que irnos.

-No iré contigo a ningún lado –Zafé mi brazo de su agarre. –Quiero ir a ayudar a los otros.

-¡No puedes! Entiende, estás expuesta, entre más lejos mejor…

-¡Dije que no!

-Por suerte para mí, no me importa lo que digas linda –Me cargó a la fuerza y comenzó a correr.

-¡Jason! ¡Suéltame!

Lo hizo. Vaya que sí… solo porque le habían disparado… ¿Starbolts?

Él en el suelo escupió saliva y gimió al hablar.

-Te dije que nos fuéramos a tiempo niña –Tosió y puso su mano en su hombro.

Nuestra atacante era yo.

Bueno, un clon mío…

Al verme no hizo nada, solo avanzó y estaba dispuesta a atacar a Jason.

Cuando él le disparó ella liberó un campo de fuerza color verde. Las balas por suerte no nos dieron a nosotros al rebotar.

-¡Sal de aquí! –Me ordenó.

-¡No!

-Starfire…

-¡Qué no!

Mi otro yo le lanzó otro ataque y solo escuché su dolor.

Me tomó por el brazo y entonces… mi cuerpo empezó a sentir una especie de energía cosquilleando por toda mi sangre… estoy ardiendo por dentro.

 _¡Cielos! ¿Qué me pasa?_

-¡Starfire! ¡Vas a sumergirte en la oscuridad! ¡No los dejes ganar! –Jason me gritaba con fuerza.

-¡Star! –Robin llegó corriendo y se quedó sin aliento al ver a mi doble electrocutando mi mano y tocando mi cuello.

 _¿Estaría activando el chip de control?_

-Maldición ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Gritó Jason iracundo. -¡Mátala! –Señaló a mi atacante.

No era difícil diferenciarnos. Ella era la que estaba vestida de blanco y yo seguía usando las pijamas que me dieron en la Mansión.

 _¿Cómo estarán todos ellos? ¿Mis amigos?_

 _¡Ay por Dios! ¡Chico Bestia!_

 _Yo lo había dejado malherido._

Robin empezó a luchar con ella, mientras Jason se ponía de pie y pensaba en qué hacer…

¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudar a Robin?

Optó por ayudarlo a él, y yo intenté usar mis poderes pero… el dolor y la energía que regresaban a mí… no me permitían un control total sobre mí misma.

-¿Qué… Qué hago? –Les dije a ambos mientras los observaba, no dejé de temblar en ningún momento.

Ellos continuaban peleando, pero… ¡Cielos! Esa chica… es una recluta muy poderosa, me atrevo a decir que es más letal que yo controlada por esa maldita cosa…

-Supongo que el hechizo que lancé sobre ti no funciono –Una voz dijo.

-¡Raven! –Exclamé cuando la vi. Al momento de querer darle un abrazo, de mis palmas salió energía que la hizo volar al otro lado del pasillo.

 _¿Qué hice? ¡AY NO!_

 _¡No de nuevo!_

Vi como Robin y Jason caían a lado de ella. La pierna de mi líder parecía estar lastimada y el otro joven sostenía su abdomen con fuerza.

-Estúpido clon, ni siquiera eres sexy –Dijo él.

 _¿Cuándo entenderá que sus bromas no ayudan en nada?_

-Cállate Jason –Robin le gruñó.

Mi otro yo me miró y vio lo que había hecho. Sonrió con complacencia y en su mano encendió una starbolt más potente, era como el fuego; como aquella que yo había creado bajo el encantamiento de control…

Inconscientemente hice lo mismo.

Ambas nos preparábamos para atacar a los tres sujetos frente a nosotras.

 _Un momento… ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _Lo único que sé es que… debo matarlos._

 _Son mis enemigos._

 _Quieren destruirme a mí y a mi familia._

Mis ojos se encendieron, a lado de _ella_. Ambas palmas listas para acabar con el enemigo.

Son nuestros.

-No puede ser… -dijo el tipo de casco rojo.

Por detrás, un artefacto envolvió mi cuerpo y me hizo llorar a gritos. Me estaba lastimando demasiado.

-Lo lamento mucho princesa –Decía un joven de amarillo que corría demasiado rápido. Su cuerpo descargaba energía hirviendo.

-¡Cúbranse los oídos! –gritó el chico que traía un antifaz. Lanzó una pequeña bomba que me hizo estremecer. Creo que un poco más de esa cosa y me habría quedado sorda.

Mi _familia_ estaba siendo atacada por la chica de azul, junto con una muchacha de rosa, más sujetos de trajes coloridos arribaban hacia donde estábamos.

Aturdida, intenté buscar algo para salir de aquí…

 _¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

 _¿Por qué querrán atacarnos?_

Pronto los vi. A mis hermanos, Ryand´r y Komand´r, intentaban defenderse a lado de nuestra _familia_. Pero las personas con las que luchaban eran más, tenían todo para evitar que la victoria fuese nuestra.

 _Un momento._

 _Aquí no es Tamaran._

 _¿Dónde estamos?_

-¡Starfire! –El chico de casco rojo me gritó y jaló mi brazo. -¡Despierta!

Le hablé, furiosa, pero no pareció entenderme.

Por fin había salido de aquel aro de energía provocado por el tipo de amarillo, que estaba ahora muy ocupado atacando a mi _igual_.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Volví a hablarle…

-Por el amor de Dios, no te entiendo nada…

Quise hablarle de nuevo pero entonces al tipo lo golpearon y cayó con fuerza lejos de mí.

Komand´r me había rescatado.

Al darle las gracias, alguien más la agarró por detrás y la golpeó.

-¡Starfire! –Extraña la mujer que me veía… era similar a un halcón.

-¡Kori! ¡Ven! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Al observar al joven percibí una punzada. Me sentía de pronto muy molesta con él… no sé por qué.

Extendió su mano hasta mí pero la rechacé.

 _¿Quién es él?_

-¡Star! ¡Vamos! –El sujeto de rojo gritó. -¡Starfire! ¡Sigue peleando!

La lucha continuaba.

Más personas llegaban e intentaban detenernos. A mi hermano, a su _igual_. A mi hermana y a nuestras _iguales_.

-¡Starfire! ¡Despierta! ¡Hazlo! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! –Sonó su voz en todo ese lugar.

 _Un momento…_

 _Empiezo a…_

-¡Soy yo, Robin! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Yo te… necesito! –Ese hombre seguía jadeando, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de gritarme lo hacía. Pues continuaba luchando con mí _igual._

 _Lo que no entiendo es porque de pronto decidimos venir a este lugar…_

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Transfórmate de una buena vez! –Una mujer rubia y llena de sangre cojeaba mientras presionaba un botón azul en un dispositivo muy pequeño.

 _¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

Entonces mi cuerpo se empezó a retorcer. Jadeaba sin control alguno y me sentía muy mal.

Ganas de vomitar, mareo, dolor, tristeza.

 _¿Quién soy?_

-¡STARFIRE! –Escuché que gritaban mi nombre, pero no pude hacer nada.

Los golpes y ataques no paraban.

La muchacha que había oprimido el aparato ahora era sometida por… un momento…

 _¡Ryand´r!_

 _¿Por qué nos ha traicionado?_

-¡Star! –El mismo chico de antifaz volvía a mí.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! –Gritó una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos claros.

En mi idioma, grité con ira hacia aquel traidor.

 _¡TRAICIÓN!_

Volé hacia él para matarlo, no sin antes ser detenida por mis piernas con dos brazos rodeándolos.

-¡Vamos linda coopera! –El tipo del casco seguía molestándome. -¡No dejes de pelear! ¡Tienes que…-Disparé con mis ojos para cerrarle la boca y emprendí mi vuelo.

Tumbé a otros tres seres que nos atacaban y tomé a Ryand´r por su cuello, él no soltó a la mujer rubia que sostenía y los tres salimos volando de allí.

Gritaba con ira al torcer el cuello de mi hermano traidor. La otra chica lucía impresionada pero para mi sorpresa no gritaba ni decía nada.

La roca se abría paso a mí alrededor, era sencillo desplazarla al otro lado para que no me estorbara.

Él me gritaba que me detuviese, pero no podía.

Atravesamos un lago enorme, el alba estaba en posición. Pero…no reconozco este lugar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Jadeaba la chica. –Esto no es divertido… ¡Ayuda!

Mi hermano pronto se liberó y comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

No puede ganarme, jamás podría. Siempre fui la mejor guerrera de la familia.

La muchacha lloraba sin cesar, tanto que ya me había fastidiado.

Grité que se callara, pero al contrario, gemía con más ganas.

 _¡Traidor!_ le reclamaba a Ryand´r.

 _¿Por qué de pronto siento que debo matarlo?_

 _¡Matarlos a ambos!_

Los sujeté con todo mi poder y empecé a liberar mi energía a través de mi tacto. Haría que explotasen como la bomba nuclear que _ellos_ dicen que soy.

-¡Starfire! ¡Detente! –Una nave gigante iba persiguiéndonos. Esa voz… esa molesta voz otra vez resonaba con fuerza a través de ese artefacto.

Me giré violentamente y le lancé una buena dosis de energía.

Seguían tras nosotros, pero entonces me elevé más y sé que estaba matando a ambos. Se quedaban sin aire, la energía que introduzco ahora en ellos… no tienen la fuerza suficiente para resistirla, ni siquiera el traidor de mi hermano.

 _Muerte es lo que merece._

Nos estrellé violentamente a través de una enorme torre y pronto esta colapsó encima de nosotros.

Yo no sentía dolor.

 _Yo… yo…_

 _Miré a la joven entre mis brazos._

 _Su rostro estaba tranquilo. Una de sus piernas seguía atrapada por un enorme pedazo de roca. Sangraba por la nariz, la frente y el cuello._

 _Mi hermano estaba abrazado a mi espalda, sangrando por sus manos… al igual que yo._

 _Quizá fue el golpe tan duro que me di en la cabeza al caer a más de treinta metros de altura. Posiblemente fue la energía que se liberó y me hizo despejar mi mente._

 _Creo que se debe a que mi cuello está roto, y el miserable artefacto dejó atrás su función._

 _Siento mi sangre hervir por mi piel. Wildfire solloza en mi hombro, sus lágrimas caen en mí y yo…_

 _Yo…_

Murmullos salen de las personas que tuvieron que presenciar esto. Somos el nuevo centro de atención en la ciudad. Ni siquiera sé en donde estamos ahora…

-¡Starfire! –Ese es Robin sin duda alguna. Sus pisadas eran rápidas, desesperado destrozó pedazos de roca para llegar hasta mí.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio en mis brazos a Harley Quinn, muerta.

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Continuará…


	8. El Fin de una Era

_**Starfire.**_

Nos estrellé violentamente a través de una enorme torre y pronto esta colapsó encima de nosotros.

Yo no sentía dolor.

 _Yo… yo…_

 _Miré a la joven entre mis brazos._

 _Su rostro estaba tranquilo. Una de sus piernas seguía atrapada por un enorme pedazo de roca. Sangraba por la nariz, la frente y el cuello._

 _Mi hermano estaba abrazado a mi espalda, sangrando por sus manos… al igual que yo._

 _Quizá fue el golpe tan duro que me di en la cabeza al caer a más de treinta metros de altura. Posiblemente fue la energía que se liberó y me hizo despejar mi mente._

 _Creo que se debe a que mi cuello está roto, y el miserable artefacto dejó atrás su función._

 _Siento mi sangre hervir por mi piel. Wildfire solloza en mi hombro, sus lágrimas caen en mí y yo…_

 _Yo…_

Murmullos salen de las personas que tuvieron que presenciar esto. Somos el nuevo centro de atención en la ciudad. Ni siquiera sé en donde estamos ahora…

-¡Starfire! –Ese es Robin sin duda alguna. Sus pisadas eran rápidas, desesperado destrozó pedazos de roca para llegar hasta mí.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio en mis brazos a Harley Quinn, muerta.

 _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Continuará…

 **Cap. 8: El Fin de una Era**

"Lo difícil no es dejarlo atrás, lo difícil es aprender a no volver".

 **Starfire.**

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Gritó Donna al ponerse junto a Robin.

Él en cambio no le contestó, solo estaba allí, mirándome sin parpadear.

No pude sostenerme más, así que caí encima de mi hombro derecho, no podía ni respirar. Mi cuello arde, la sangre seca en mis manos y el horrible olor ayudan muy bien a torturarme. Estoy jadeando, mi hermano intentó detenerme y su agarre sigue firme en mi espalda. Puedo escuchar su respiración.

-¡Kori! ¿Qué… pasó? –Donna se acercó volando y tomó mi cuello con ambas manos. -¡Dios! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Starfire!

Dejó de gritar en cuanto vio el cuerpo de la joven que yo acababa de matar, inerte en el suelo, rodeada de sangre y escombros, con mi brazo izquierdo dando un ligero roce a su hombro.

 _La asesiné._

Imagino que, esto no era parte del plan de Slade y Talia… todos ellos. ¿Esperarían a que algo así sucediera?

No estoy segura, pero siento que no es así.

Ahora ellos eran mi menor preocupación. La _fuerza invisible_ que me controló en algún momento ya no estaba más en mi mente. Ya no puedo sentirla.

El chip que el payaso loco me enterró también había dejado de hacer efecto.

 _Al menos ya soy libre._

 _Eso… hasta que me metan a la cárcel por haber matado a esta chica._

No importa quién sea, sigue siendo una persona, y yo bien conozco el código moral de Los Jóvenes Titanes, el cual, Robin inculcó gracias a Batman.

Apuesto a que ahora todos ellos me verán como una criminal.

Todo es mi culpa. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar este desastre.

Robin se aproximó hacia mí, hacia _nosotros_. Estaba nervioso, el horror cubría su rostro, aunque yo no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que dudaba acerca de mí.

-¡Mírame, Kori! –Mi amiga gritaba una y otra vez. -¡Haz perdido mucha sangre!

 _¿En serio? A lado mío había un cadáver y Donna se preocupaba más por mis rasguños._

-¡Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados! –Una voz se aproximó al lugar. -¿Qué está sucediendo? –Sus palabras se apagaron al vernos, y yo pude… reconocerla.

Ella es…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Bárbara? –Le gritó mi amiga atropellando sus palabras.

-¡Por todos los…! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –Ella le gritó de regreso.

No necesito verle la cara para percatarme de su identidad.

Batichica. Bárbara, hija del comisionado Gordon.

No creí verla por aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso quiere decir que estamos en Gotham City.

 _¿Llegué tan rápido hasta acá?_

-¡Pide ayuda! –Robin le gritó a la chica y corrió hacia mí.

 _Tardó demasiado._

-Star… Star… -Susurró. –Escúchame… vas a estar bien, te lo prometo –Entonces con un leve empujón a Donna tomó mi rostro.

-¡Ah! –Chillé del dolor. –Por… favor…

-¡Su cuello está roto! –Robin estaba rojo de tanta frustración. Hace corajes por todo y ahora solo empeoraba cada vez que me miraba.

-¡A un lado! –Un policía llegó corriendo y apuntó su arma hacia nosotros.

-¡Deténganse! –Ordenó al mirarnos a todos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido…? ¿Koriand´r? –Mi hermano por fin estaba enderezándose y su primer instinto fue mirarme.

Qué mala elección.

-No puede ser –Fue lo que dijo al ver el lugar derrumbado, a Harley muerta, sus heridas, las mías. Mis labios, mi frente, mis manos, la cortada en mi abdomen que hiso añicos la blusa del pijama. Yo, completamente bañada de sangre.

-Por favor, no es el momento –Donna habló mientras miraba a nuestro entorno.

Personas tomaban fotografías y los destellos de sus cámaras me dañaban los ojos. El escandalo empezó y cada vez arribaba más gente. Policías colocaban cinta amarilla en cada extremo y echaban de allí a la gente amenazándola.

Autos negros arribaban y más y más personas con trajes equipados salían a dispersar a los demás.

 _Ya no quiero estar aquí…_

-Wildfire… -Murmuré sin verlo. –Lo… yo… lamento esto

-Mi pequeña hermana, esto no es tu culpa –Dijo con tanta calma al acariciar mi frente con cariño que por fin en un buen rato, pude creerlo.

 _No era mi culpa, pero de todos modos lo había hecho._

-Star, tengo que sacarte de aquí, pero… -Robin empezó, sin soltar mi cabeza.

-¿Qué… me harás? –Pregunté con leves gemidos.

-Te voy a ayudar, pero tu cuello y la hemorragia me lo impiden… -Seguía con más frustración.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

Solté esa pregunta repentinamente.

Cielos… estoy segura de que se la había querido hacer desde que me enteré de… la otra chica. La que justo ahora habla desesperadamente con un par de policías bien armados.

-Kori… -Dijo con sorpresa. Pero no me quiso responder. Al contrario mordió su mano derecha y se quitó el guante. Lo colocó en el área de mi herida y apretó con rapidez.

No va a escaparse de esta, porque a pesar de lo mucho que me duele, necesitaba una respuesta.

-¡DIME! –Escupí furibunda utilizando toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

Donna lo miró y su semblante era de preocupación.

-Te advertí sobre ello. Esto no tendría que estar sucediendo –Ella dijo con voz calma y me miró. –Kori…

-¿Ya no me amas, cierto? –Fue lo último que pude pronunciarle, después empecé a ver todo borroso.

-¡Hermana! ¡No te rindas! –Sentí su tacto contra mis mejillas.

-¡Suéltala! –Robin gritó.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?! –Wildifre sonaba enfurecido.

-¡Basta Dick! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí! –Donna detuvo su pequeño altercado.

-No puedo llevarla así… necesitamos –Un sonido interrumpió. Parecía ser una nave arribando al lugar…

-D-Dick… -Le dije levemente. –Yo…

-¿Sí? Prometo aclararte… -Interrumpí.

-Yo… ¡La maté! –Grité a todo pulmón, y empecé a perder el conocimiento. –Perdóname… soy… soy… un monstruo –Mi rostro se humedeció con mis lágrimas.

-¡No es así! ¡No lo digas! ¡Fueron ellos! –Me gritaba aún más fuerte y sin querer me lastimaba con su mano estrujando mi cuello. -¡Tú solo fuiste una víctima! ¡Star! Por favor…

-Lamento no ser lo que tú mereces –Terminé y cerré los ojos, mi fuerza ya no estaba más conmigo. La energía desapareció y mis deseos de seguir observando las consecuencias de mis actos eran nulos. Prefiero dormir y olvidar todo esto para siempre.

 **Robin.**

Mi novia estaba entre mis manos, cayó en un sueño profundo y entonces me percaté de que la sangre había dejado de fluir.

Por suerte, Batman había arribado al lugar, acompañado del resto de mi equipo y del suyo.

Cargué a Kori y me giré un poco, sin importar las amenazas que su hermano me lanzaba. No podía evitar que yo la sacara de allí.

En cuanto al cadáver…

Harley... mejor conocida como Harleen Quinzel, su vida completamente destruida por ese psicótico enfermizo. No es la primera vez que ese malnacido arruina la vida y el propósito de las demás personas.

Ella está a mis pies, cubierta de sangre con su traje rasgado y su cabello suelto cubierto de polvo.

Si no fuera por sus heridas, podría decir que está a gusto tomando una de esas siestas rápidas.

 _Lamento esto._

Pero sinceramente, es como quitarse un molesto peso de encima. Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo del Guasón.

A penas Starfire perdió el conocimiento, supe que debía perseguirla. Si llegaba a Gotham antes que nosotros puede que hubiese matado a muchas personas. Eso esperaban Harley y el payaso. Nunca imaginó que al oprimir el botón de control estaría cavando su propia tumba.

Donna ni siquiera preguntó cuando se aventó a la Nave T atrás de mí sin decir ni una palabra.

Sé por qué estaba tan distante conmigo, pero no profundicé el tema. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Por lo que escuchamos en los comunicadores, Ra´s y Talia escaparon, Slade y el Guasón han sido detenidos por la Liga, pero… Blackfire y el clon de Star lograron escapar.

Vuelvo a mirar a la joven en mis brazos. Es una suerte que se estrellara con este edificio viejo. Nadie más salió herido, y de hecho, el que se rompiera el cuello es una suerte para mí, para todos.

Así por fin el control cesó y ella ya está fuera de alcance para esos mediocres.

Pienso que el plan de La Liga de las Sombras y Slade tenía una profundidad mayor, los dos payasos solo serían una patética distracción para nosotros… pero sin duda lograron algo más.

-¿Puedes oírme Richard? ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –Habló Bárbara sacándome del embotamiento. –Dios mío, llamaré a los paramédicos –Miró a Star, sacó su comunicador y trató de obtener ayuda.

-No. Requiere atención especial –Avancé a lado de ella y proseguí mi camino, el cual se vio interrumpido por el flash de cientos de cámaras apuntándonos a mí, a mi novia y a su molesto hermano que no podía quedarse callado.

Le he dicho ya que le explicaré todo en cuánto sepamos que Starfire va a mejorar respecto a su salud.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó por cuarta vez.

-Ya te dije, en Gotham –Caminé con más velocidad. Me empecé a frustrar al encontrar más personas obstruyendo el camino.

-¡Ya, a un lado! –Donna gritaba tratando de que le hicieran caso.

-No encuentro la nave… -Le dije a mi amiga mientras levanté mi cabeza un poco, obviamente la multitud me estorbaba demasiado.

-Espera aquí –Ella flotó para intentar localizar nuestro vehículo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –De nuevo él…

-¡En Gotham City! ¡Dios! –Grité con la sangre hirviendo.

-No entiendo cómo llegué aquí, cómo Koriand´r llegó aquí…

-Voy a decírtelo todo si dejas de hacerme la misma pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito? –Dijo mirando a su hermana sostenida por mi agarre.

 _¿Jovencito?_

-Soy Robin.

-Me llamo Ryand´r, aunque bien, en tu idioma soy Wildfire –Extendió su mano y segundos después vio que yo no podía ni mover un solo dedo. –Oh… claro, permíteme ayudarte.

-No, yo la llevaré –Le dije apartando a Star de sus manos.

-¿Qué planeta es este? –Miró hacia el cielo.

-Estamos en la tierra.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó casi incrédulo.

-Sí –Jadee y seguí avanzando a través de la multitud. Busco a Donna por los aires pero no logro visualizarla.

Una voz nos espanta a ambos.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –Era Chico Bestia en forma de ave. –Viejo, los he estado buscando por todos lados. Pensé que este lugar sería el apropiado.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¡Ve por ayuda! ¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!

-¿Qué pasó con Star? –Se alarmó y se transformó en humano.

-¡VE POR AYUDA! –Ordené gritando.

-¡Richard! ¿Qué está pasando? –Bárbara llegó corriendo y detrás venía el Comisionado.

Genial.

-¿No es obvio? –Le respondió Donna que venía descendiendo hasta nosotros. –Ocúpense de lo que puedan oficiales, pero debemos irnos.

-¿Y qué hay de la joven? Han asesinado a Harley Quinn y obviamente fue uno de ellos dos –Señaló a Star y a Wildifre. –No se irán.

-¿Ella murió? –Preguntó Gar con asombro. Luego soltó una risita, que no pudo ser ignorada por ninguno de nosotros, así que lo miramos. –Oh vaya… el Guasón se va a sentir muy solo…

-Déjate de tonterías, vámonos –Donna me dio un abrazo y nos levantó a los tres. Gar en forma de mariposa y Wildifre volaron para seguirnos.

-¡Richard! ¡Vuelvan! –Gritaba Bárbara.

-¡Habrá serias consecuencias! –Su padre terminó.

 _No me importa._

…

Estábamos en la nave principal de La Liga de la Justicia, Raven, Jinx y Diana estaban a cargo de manejarla.

Nuestro transporte, la Nave T, había sido tomada por los federales así que no tuvimos otra opción más que huir. Prontamente nos encontraron por los aires y al fin estábamos a salvo. O algo así.

Cyborg examinaba a Kori mientras yo lo miraba. Sentado a pocos metros de él, está más que claro el que todos o la gran mayoría aquí me odian, y eso es aceptable.

Bruce ayuda a mi amigo a leer los análisis al momento de cortar la comunicación con Chica Halcón, Flash, Superboy, Red Robin y Superman.

Por lo que escuché, el Guasón ha vuelto a Arkham. La noticia de la muerte de su cómplice no le afectó en lo más mínimo, incluso, creo que lo alegró.

 _Maldito gusano._

Los Titanes Este fueron en busca de Blackfire y también de la doble de Star. Aún no hay noticias sobre ello, pero lo más probable es que Blackfire haya salido del planeta, después de todo siempre quiso hacerlo, pero su condena en la prisión se lo impedía.

Slade en cambio, estará encerrado por lo que será… el resto de su vida. Eso dicen, pero sé bien que logrará escapar, y yo con gusto estaré dispuesto a terminar con ese imbécil.

El comunicador de Bruce no deja de sonar. Sé que es Gordon, pero en estos momentos no es nada prudente contestarle.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? –Me alarmaron esas palabras. Era el hermano de Star.

-Lo lamento si te asusté –Se sentó a lado de mí.

-Descuida –Di un suspiro y seguí. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Me habías dicho que tu nombre era Robin, no Richard, pero aquella mujer te llamó…

-¡Oh eso! Bien… todos tenemos… una identidad secreta. Te agradeceré que me llames Robin en público.

-Oh ya veo… entonces, así será –Me sonrió.

-Descuida Wildfire, no es la primera vez que Richard le miente a alguien de tu especie –Le dijo Donna quién caminaba hacia mi novia.

 _¿Cuándo dejará de reprocharme mis errores en la cara?_

-¿De qué habla?

-Nada importante, disculpa –Me levanté y caminé tras ella.

Su cuerpo inmóvil recostado, debido a que su pijama ya era tela descocida, estaba cubierta con una toalla larga de color azul. Starfire respiraba lentamente, a pesar de que seguía marcada con sangre en su cuello y rostro, lucía preciosa.

Es la chica más hermosa que he visto. Sin importar mis estúpidos errores en el pasado, la quiero conmigo, necesito de ella; pero he arruinado por completo algo que nos tomó años construir.

Siento que no volverá a confiar en mí.

¿Por qué en cierto modo creí que ella había cambiado?

Starfire no puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea, ella es mejor. Su ser, su manera de hablar, de reír, su nobleza, su amabilidad, su dulce inocencia.

No sé por qué dude de ella y no me di cuenta de que todas las cosas horribles que me dijo aquella vez en la Torre no eran reales. Ella jamás me diría o haría algo como eso…

Mucho menos asesinar a una persona.

Esos malditos arruinaron y corrompieron por completo su esencia.

Pero yo sé bien quién es ella, y no pienso dudar al respecto nunca jamás.

-Estará bien. Su cuerpo ya no posee tanta fuerza como para regenerarse en segundos, tendremos que esperar –Cyborg me dijo e intentó darme una sonrisa, no del todo honesta.

-Gracias, Cyborg –Fue todo lo que respondí. No puedo dejar de mirarla…

-¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Estoy bien –Dije. –Me importa el bienestar de ella.

-¿Sabemos cómo calmar a la prensa? –Dijo Chico Bestia al unírsenos.

-Si te refieres a que no has visto las noticias todavía, entonces, es probable –Le dijo Raven desde el frente de la nave.

-Está en los noticieros, mañana a primera hora será la cubierta de millones de periódicos en la ciudad, quizá de todo el mundo –Me dijo Bruce indiferente. Sé que está muy molesto por lo ocurrido, y porque no fuimos capaces de detenerlo, ninguno de los tres equipos.

-No sé cómo se lo tomará Starfire… y me preocupa mucho –Donna acarició el rostro de mi novia.

-Oh vamos, estará bien –Después de muchos minutos en silencio, Jason habló. –Si es tan fuerte como muchos de ustedes han afirmado, entonces la princesita va a superarlo –Recargado en la puerta trasera, rodeado de sombras y con ambos brazos cruzados, continuó. - Solo denle espacio.

-Eres un genio –Jinx le dijo.

-Ya veremos cómo se las ingenian, gatita –Terminó él.

Sé que no dejaba de verme, a mí ni a Star…

Probablemente se sienta arrepentido de haberla salvado, o simplemente crea que es divertido verme sufrir.

Sólo quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

Deseo estar solamente con ella para hablarle, explicarle, implorarle… Necesito arreglar todo esto.

Tomo su rostro con delicadeza y beso su frente, aún con todos ellos mirándome, no me importó. Estoy convencido de que la amo, con todo mi ser.

Quiero hacerla volver a mí.

…

 **Starfire.**

-Si presionas este botón, me darás a entender que quieres comida. Cuando tengas molestias vas a apretar el de la esquina, ¿Está bien? –Garfield me daba indicaciones acerca de cómo utilizar un control diminuto. Según él, iba a ser mi "enfermero oficial".

Me rei.

-Muy bien, ahora sé a quién llamar –Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres comer ahora?

-No realmente.

-¿Jugar videojuegos?

-No puedo mover el brazo, Chico Bestia.

-Ahh, cierto. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Llevaba en el área de enfermería aproximadamente una semana. Ahora, ellos habían creado para mí un cuarto especial. Era blanco, espacioso y acolchado. Tenía una televisión frente a mí y muchas flores rodeaban mi cama. Algunas traían notas con frases como "Recupérate pronto" "Te quiero" "Eres muy especial" "Sé fuerte" y la más inquietante, "Te amo, princesa".

Esa estaba pegada en un ramo de rosas de color jazmín. Sé que eran de Dick, y a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, me sentí ligeramente feliz de que fueran suyas.

 _¿Hace cuánto no hemos estado juntos?_

-Quisiera… ¿Qué hora es? –Le respondí.

-Son las seis de la tarde, Star.

-Entonces ya empezó mi programa favorito. ¿Puedes ponerlo?

-¡Sí! ¿Cuál es?

-El mundo del hongo –Dije muy alegre.

-¿Es broma?

-No.

 _¿Por qué iba a serlo?_

-Bien –Tomó el control. –Aquí vamos…

El programa comenzó, mi amigo se sentó en su pequeño sillón morado a lado de mi cama. Pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, ayudándome y contándome anécdotas sobre lo que había acontecido.

No me permitía en lo más mínimo mirar las noticias, o escucharlas… ya sé por qué.

Un sonido en la puerta nos distrajo.

-¿Puedo… entrar? –Era Robin.

Chico Bestia me dio una mirada de preocupación, pero asintió y lo dejó pasar.

-Bien, pero no causes problemas, acabo de limpiar el lugar –Le dijo mi amigo y lo observó. -¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Danos unos minutos, por favor.

-Y… ¿Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo?

-No, no están. Por favor, necesito hablar con Starfire.

Él suspiró. –Está bien, pero date prisa y no la hagas enojar –Me miró. -¿Qué dices? ¿Lo dejamos?

Sonriendo asentí.

-Bueno… entonces iré un rato a mi habitación. Star, ya sabes cómo llamarme –Dio una ojeada a Robin. –Nos vemos –Y salió de la enfermería.

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de la Televisión. No quería mirarlo a él…

-¿Cómo estás? –Me dijo amablemente sin acercarse.

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

-¿Quieres saber más noticias? –Indagó.

-¿Noticias sobre qué? ¿Yo asesinando a esa chica? –Continué ignorándolo.

-¡No! –Gritó y me hiso mirarlo. -¡No! ¡Tú no mataste a nadie! –Se acercó. –Kori… todo esto es un desastre, pero quiero aclararte un par de cosas.

No respondí.

-Mira, Cyborg y Bruce llegaron a la conclusión de que al liberarse toda tu energía en aquel altercado, el veneno y los productos químicos que habían introducido en ti salieron naturalmente, junto a tus poderes. El chip era solo una opción más para el Guasón, quien creyó que podía controlarte. Pero es imposible que sus artefactos le hagan competencia a la tecnología tan avanzada que posee la Liga de las Sombras, Ra´s Al Ghul es un genio, al igual que su hija. ¿Kori? ¿Estás escuchándome?

-Sí, por favor, continúa… -Al fin miré su rostro, pero no sus ojos… su antifaz no estaba; no sé si sería capaz de mirar a sus preciosos ojos azules y no caer en llanto...

 _Lo he extrañado tanto._

-Bien. Creemos que su tecnología empezó a hacer interrupciones con todos los residuos que ellos te inyectaron. En pocas palabras, sufriste un colapso en tu sistema nervioso, eso te hizo perder la memoria por unos minutos y actuar de manera salvaje.

La magia que también te estuvo torturando fue frenada por el hechizo que Raven te había puesto. Pero jamás imaginamos que tendrían tantas maneras para controlarte. Como sea, su plan fracasó.

Lo que nos preocupa ahora es tu hermana, también aquel experimento, la doble que crearon para hacer más pruebas sobre un posible ejército de personas como tú, seres muy poderosos.

Entonces recordé a mi hermano.

-¿Y Wildfire?

-Oh, él está bien. Ha cooperado con nosotros y nos ha ayudado a estabilizar un poco la situación. Pudo librarse fácilmente del control de Ra´s ¿Sabes?

-Sí –Dije alegre. –Siempre ha sido el más fuerte.

-La más fuerte eres tú –Me tomó por la mejilla. –Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco.

-¿Eso por qué? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tu espíritu sigue intacto.

-No estoy segura de eso.

-Pues yo sí –Con su otra mano sostuvo mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Dick? ¿Crees que soy una asesina?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Kori! ¡Eres la persona más hermosa que conozco! Tan dulce… tan

-¿Por qué pasaste la noche con Bárbara? –Empecé a llorar.

 _Ay no… allí está nuevamente, la pregunta que me tortura día y noche desde que sucedió._

-Porque… -Su agarré se aflojó.

-Explícamelo, Dick…

-Yo…

-¡Explica! –Grité furiosa, las lágrimas se derramaban sin parar.

 _Cómo duele todo esto…_

-Soy un idiota. Un completo imbécil que creyó que te estaba perdiendo.

Paré en seco.

Solo respiré profundamente. Él tomó el control y apagó el televisor.

-¿Perderme?

Sujetó mi rostro nuevamente. –Sí… debido a tus cambios de humor, pensé que… eras otra persona, que… tu naturaleza, el… salvajismo de los de tu especie siempre me ha aterrado, así que di por hecho que…

-Que mi verdadero ser estaba siendo liberado… ¿Es eso?

-Algo así. Y Kori… lamento haber dudado de ti. Lamento todo esto… fue mi culpa que te sometieran, por mí estuviste así de vulnerable. Es mi responsabilidad, todo lo que te sucedió.

-No, no es así…

-Te he extrañado tanto… -Se acercó a mi rostro.

-No. Si hubiese sido así jamás te habrías ido con la otra chica.

-¿Qué dices…? –Me soltó y se alejó un poco.

-¿Quién es ella?

Tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos y con pocas ganas habló. –Ella es Bárbara Gordon, hija del Comisionado que siempre ha ayudado a Bruce. Trabajó conmigo y con Batman cuando yo era más chico. Fuimos… somos una familia pero, bien… ella y yo solíamos ser una pareja, ya sabes, salíamos y todo eso…

 _¡Vaya! Todo este tiempo creí que yo había sido su primera novia._

 _Él fue el mío._

-Ella es… Batichica ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-Ya veo.

-Tan solo quiero que entiendas, tuve un momento de debilidad muy fuerte. Al sentir que te perdía creí… que estaba equivocado, pensé que eras… alguien a quien nunca conocí. Entonces imaginé que Bárbara era la indicada y que… había cometido el error de dejarla.

Salí con ella tres años. Y creo… que en cierto punto, llegamos a enamorarnos.

 _Eso sí que me dolió. Muchísimo._

Todo cambió cuando salí de Gotham City y busqué un nuevo rumbo.

Nunca creí que terminaría formando un equipo con todos ustedes, _contigo._

 _Sí… conmigo._

Pero por favor –Prosiguió. –No lo tomes a mal, todo fue producto de lo que te estaban haciendo… te pido que no me odies, porque Kori… ellos también jugaron con mi mente, con la de todos.

-No te odio.

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos? –Pegó su frente a la mía. –Kori, ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Me puse a pensar rápidamente en todo esto. Él tiene razón en cuanto a mis terribles cambios de actitud. No pudo darse cuenta de que no era yo misma y creyó fácilmente en aquel truco.

Igual, intentó ayudarme, como el buen líder que es, sin éxito, claro está.

Ni siquiera mis amigos dudaron así de mí, pero él… que solía ser mi pareja, mi mejor amigo… titubeó sin analizar la situación.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, después de ir y encontrarse con _ella,_ después de que estuve a punto de morir, después de que cometí el error más grande de mi vida:

Creer que él me conocía.

 _¿Cómo confiaría de nuevo en él? ¿Cómo él podría confiar en mí?_

La idea que pasó por mi mente desde que regresamos a la Torre cobró más fuerza ahora.

No necesito que me cuiden… aquí… ya no estoy a gusto.

Me he sentido como una extraña últimamente. Soy una asesina, quieran o no. Es como regresar al inicio, no soy ni de este planeta. Posiblemente muchos maldigan a los de mi raza por esto… pero no somos malos, solo hay personas desquiciadas que buscan el poder, como mi hermana, como mucha gente aquí y en todos lados.

Ya no puedo ser una Titán. He hecho cosas muy malas, horribles, que solo podrán dispersarse de mi mente si me voy de aquí. En este lugar a donde quiera que volteo mi tonto pasado me abofetea.

Estoy tan fastidiada de sentirme así, tan inferior a los demás… triste, enojada… cada día se vuelve más pesado, en especial cuando mis compañeros no quieren comentar ni decir nada al respecto.

Es lo que hice, ya lo acepte. ¿Por qué ellos no pueden?

Lo que más me duele es la traición de Dick. Sí, lo amo, y creo que siempre será así…

Pero él merece a alguien más, que pueda entenderlo, que sea de su misma raza… que no sea tan débil como yo… una persona en la que pueda depositar toda su confianza. Que no corran peligros juntos.

Y esa no soy yo. Él ya me demostró que, después de todo, no nos conocemos bien.

No confió en mí, y me temo que si no lo hizo cuando estuvimos juntos, tampoco lo hará ahora.

-¿Kori? –Dijo. -¿Me oyes?

-No me llames así, por favor.

-¿Eh? –No soltaba mi rostro. -¿Qué te sucede ahora?

-Soy Starfire para ti. Y quiero comentarte algo, ya que viniste a verme.

No dijo nada, y tampoco me soltó.

-Estoy consciente de lo que he hecho, y me siento fatal por ello… -

-No, Kori… -Se corrigió. –Star…

-No interrumpas, Robin –Puse mi mano en la suya e intenté moverlo, pero aún estaba vendada y me dolía, así que supongo que él creyó que era otra especie de contacto. La tomó con fuerza.

-Bien… continúa.

-Quiero retirarme de Los Jóvenes Titanes –Lo miré firme a los ojos, fingiendo serenidad. Esto me estaba matando. –Renuncio al equipo.

-¡¿Qué?! Qué diablos estás diciendo… Star yo no…

-Tú no puedes impedirlo. Ya no eres mi novio, tampoco mi líder, voy a irme de aquí…

-¿Así que ya no somos pareja? ¿Es lo que quieres? Porque yo no, Star…

-¿Pensaste en eso cuando estuviste con _ella_ en la cama? –Dije molesta, aguantándome con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de volver a llorar.

-No pensé en nada, te soy sincero. Los remordimientos llegaron en la mañana –Me contestó indiferente.

-Llegaron muy tarde.

-Sí, lo sé. Me cuesta mucho… creer que lo hice…

-A mí también, pero ya no importa.

-No quiero que te vayas, Star yo… ¡No quiero perderte! –Gritó y tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos, me empujó hacia él y me besó.

Estoy segura de que ese beso me habría hecho cambiar de opinión… si tan solo no me hubiese lastimado así al irse con otra mujer. Ya no me siento bien estando a su lado.

Pienso exactamente lo mismo, no quiero irme del todo, tampoco quiero perderlo.

 _Si sigo pensando así voy a empezar a llorar y se dará cuenta de que no deseo apartarme de él._

Todos merecen una mejor vida. Mejores personas.

Desde cuando anhelaba un beso así. Tan sincero, lleno de pasión, desesperación, dolor… y sé que también hay amor en él.

No pude contenerme más y mis ojos liberaron lágrimas sin cesar.

Al apartarse un poco de mí, sostuvo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y con poca respiración me dijo: -No hay nada como un beso tuyo, Kori –Vio que estaba llorando y con su mano derecha secó las gotas que resbalaban en mi mejilla. –Con esa bella lágrima me estás diciendo que no quieres irte.

-Necesito hacerlo. El dolor está en mí… nada de lo que hagas o digas ahora va a hacer que se vaya… yo… necesito un tiempo –Traté de sonar estable, pero no podía ocultar mis sollozos.

-¿Quieres alejarte de mí? –No se apartó de mis labios ni dejó de tocar mis mejillas.

-No. Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Y si no quiero dejarte ir?

-Ya te lo dije Robin, de igual manera voy a irme.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! –Me zafé de su agarre. –Tengo que… debo tomar un descanso de todo. Por favor.

-¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte? –Tomó mi brazo ligeramente.

-Porque esto es tú culpa. Me has hecho sentir tan miserable que simplemente me lo creí… no voy a negar que te quiero demasiado, Dick, estoy segura de que te amo, pero quiero que comprendas… ¿Qué tal si no soy la indicada? Si lo dudaste fue por algo…

-Ya te dije que…

-¿Y si tú no eres el indicado para mí? ¿No has pensado en eso?

-Sé que te necesito para sentirme vivo. Sin ti no quiero ni intentarlo…

 _Dick por X´Hal… no hagas esto más difícil…_

-Y por si te queda alguna duda –Dijo. –Te amo, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que soy, con lo que seré… sin importar lo que venga.

 _¿Por qué tiene que abrir su corazón justo ahora? Le costaba mucho hacerlo en el pasado._

 _Está complicando todo._

 _Dick, también te amo, con toda mi alma. Siempre te voy a amar._

-Yo también te amo, Richard Dick Grayson.

-Kori…

No iba a cambiar de idea, por fin sé que él me ama con todo su ser, y yo a él, pero me siento tan impura, tan indigna de él… de nuestros amigos.

No me merezco el título de 'heroína'.

Después de ocho años, era hora de decir adiós. Este es el fin de una era sin duda alguna. Y a la que le dolerá más será a mí, estoy abandonando toda una vida.

Él me vuelve a besar y yo se lo permito. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y él se aproxima más a mí, quedando encima de mi cuerpo, sin lastimarme. Una de sus manos toca mi espalda y la otra no deja de acariciar mi cuello.

 _Te amo tanto, Dick, pero debo irme._

 _Me va a costar mucho no volver a ti._

Continuará…


	9. Frente a la Escuela

**Cap. 9: Frente a la Escuela**

"No seré la misma nunca más".

"Starfire, ya no es parte del equipo".

 **Robin.**

Ojalá pudiese cambiar las cosas… pero simplemente no soy capaz de ello. Incluso iría tras ella justo ahora, pero no puedo pelear en contra de lo que me ha pedido.

Decidió dejar a Los Jóvenes Titanes.

 _Flashback_

 _-Sabes que pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo, con nosotros._

 _-Lo sé Robin, te lo agradezco._

 _-¿Entonces quieres que yo se lo anuncie al equipo? Porque no creo salir vivo de aquí una vez que lo haga…_

 _Ella se rio._

 _-Sé que estarás bien. Todos van a estarlo._

 _La observo mientras alista su última maleta encima de su cama, ahora sin sábanas._

 _-¿Es necesario que te lleves todo?_

 _Me acerqué a su cama y me senté a lado de su equipaje. Eran cuatro maletas, una más grande que la otra._

 _-Pues sí… son mis cosas…_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _Se dirigió hasta su clóset y abrió una puerta pequeña hasta abajo. Había cuatro cajas del mismo tamaño. Con colores distintos cada una…_

 _-Son obsequios, para todos ustedes._

 _-¿Planeas irte sin decir nada, pero dejarás unos regalos? –Pregunté con ironía. –Qué detallista eres… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo planeabas irte?_

 _No me dijo nada._

 _-¿Star? ¿Desde cuand… -Interrumpió._

 _-Robin por favor…_

 _-¿Las pintaste tú? Dime, ¿Hace cuánto querías irte…?_

 _Me miró, un poco molesta._

 _-Lo siento, lo haré –Suspiré con fuerza._

 _-Muchas gracias, amigo._

 _Hice una mueca._

 _-Sea lo que creas, sabes que no soy tu amigo. Dejé de serlo hace mucho, y también tú._

 _-¿Cómo deberé llamarte ahora, Robin?_

 _Me aproximé hasta ella y tomé sus hombros._

 _-Sé que quieres hacer desaparecer muchas cosas, y entiendo eso. Pero, Kori –Me interrumpió._

 _-No me llames así._

 _-…Jamás te olvidaré._

 _Hubo silencio._

 _Sus hombros, aun en mi agarre. Sus verdes y cristalinos ojos no dejaban de mirar a los míos. Nuestra respiración se hizo lenta y suave._

 _-Y no me importa –Continué. –Que te moleste si te llamo por tu nombre, así quiero recordarte… Y…_

 _Bajé mis labios hasta los suyos lentamente._

 _-Te amaré por siempre._

 _Entonces la besé._

 _No hemos parado de tocar nuestros labios una y otra vez desde hoy en la mañana estando en la enfermería, hasta que Chico Bestia nos encontró y casi le da un infarto._

 _Creo que arruinamos su inocencia. Bueno, si es que tiene…_

 _Prometió no decir nada, pero vamos… sé que lo hará, y el primero en criticarme será Cyborg._

 _Ya no me importa._

 _A pesar de que disfruto mucho de ella, todo esto me sabe más que nada, a tristeza._

 _Me permite tocarla, besarla e incluso, estuvimos a punto de romper la barrera varias veces… pero ella me lo impidió._

 _De hecho, la primera vez que intenté llegar más lejos… ambos íbamos a ceder, pero justo en ese momento apareció nuestro amigo._

 _No sé si es bueno o no…_

 _Me alegra que Kori sea la persona razonable de los dos en estos momentos. Si llegásemos a algo más, probablemente nunca nos detendríamos._

 _Al menos yo no._

 _-Yo también voy a amarte, siempre –Se apartó de mí y echó un vistazo al suelo. –Sedita también quiere despedirse de ti… -Voló hasta él y lo cargó. A su pequeño y adorable monstruo. Con los años, solo ha engordado un poco. Kori es la única que no se queja de su peso a la hora de cargarlo._

 _-¡Dile adiós a tu papi, Sedita! –Gritó y lo puso frente a mi rostro. Sedita lamió mi mejilla lo suficiente como para asquearme._

 _Al menos sigo siendo su "padre"._

 _-Okay, basta. También te extrañaré, amigo._

 _-No lo llames así… -Los ojos de Kori se entrecerraron._

 _Suspiré._

 _-Te extrañaré… ¿Sedita?_

 _-No…_

 _Me miró y yo ya sabía lo que quería escuchar salir de mi boca._

 _Rodé los ojos._

 _-Adiós, pequeño hijo._

 _Ella sonrió. Me encanta cuando lo hace, y más por mi causa._

 _-Te llevaré a donde quieras ir –Le dije al tomar una de sus maletas. Pesaba demasiado. ¿Qué tanto lleva?_

 _-No, iré sola._

 _-¿A caso, no quieres que te encuentren?_

 _-Es un nuevo inicio para mí –Vio a Sedita en mis brazos. –Bueno, para ambos._

 _-Kori yo… -Dije acercándome a ella. –No soy capaz de dejarte ir, así que… al salir de tu puerta, iré al centro de control. Avisaré a los demás y, ellos intentarán detenerte, se los voy a permitir, si puedo impedir que te vayas, de cualquier forma lo haré._

 _-No podrán alcanzarme, pero bien, te reto a que lo hagas –Sonrió, se acercó e inesperadamente me besó. Tan profundo, tan exquisito._

 _Su beso es real._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ahora, pegado a la ventana de su habitación observo la pequeña caja que dejó allí para mí. Era color roja, hecha con acuarelas sin duda. A Kori le fascina pintar…

El pequeño papel afuera dice:

 _Te quiero mucho, Dick._

 _Esto es tuyo._

Su letra no era exactamente bonita, pero me parece lo más tierno que he visto. Le costaba mucho escribir en nuestro idioma, pero tomando en cuenta que esto es solo para mí…

 _Me encanta ese aroma…_

Sólo ella.

Mientras abro su obsequio, escucho a mi equipo volverse loco detrás de mí.

-¡¿A dónde irá?! –Cyborg gritaba.

-No puedo creer que la dejaras ir –Decía Raven. –Simplemente no puedes dejarla sola…

 _Ella jamás estará sola._

-¡Viejo! Sin Starfire… ¡No podremos estar así! –Bestia ayudaba a elevar la disputa.

-Tiene sus razones –Dije sereno.

-¿Y luego Robin? ¿Qué pasará? –Preguntó Cyborg más alterado de lo que creí. –Debemos ir por ella…

-Se llevó su transmisor. Simplemente quiere un tiempo –Me giré a verlos. –Si quieren detenerla, este es un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Richard, eres un idiota –Dijo Raven mientras desaparecía del cuarto envuelta en su oscura energía.

-No puedo creer que la dejarás ir… ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Siguió Chico Bestia. -¿No tienes alguna pista?

Enojado, le contesté. O más bien, le grité:

-Si no sabes lo que sucedió, ¡Será mejor que te calles!

-Es que Robin… no puedo… de verdad… -Me miró curioso. –Si hoy en la mañana ustedes básicamente estaban teniendo una sesión amorosa… -Cyborg lo miró, incrédulo.

-¿Qué… qué? –Gritó muy sorprendido.

 _Como siempre, no puede quedarse callado._

-Por Dios… basta, solo… necesita tiempo…

-¿Siguen siendo novios? –Mi enorme amigo se me acercó.

 _Oh…_

 _Esa pregunta me dolió, en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

-Su transmisor está desactivado –Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Nos llamará cuando esté mejor –Pronuncié y luego miré a Cyborg. –No, ya no estamos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no… que no… sintamos nada el uno por el otro. No hagas más preguntas al respecto.

-Tenemos que ir por ella –Me dijo.

-Vayan ustedes, le prometí que le daría un tiempo.

Lo pensó unos instantes y después le habló a nuestro verde amigo.

-¡Chico Bestia, andando!

Él corrió tras él y salieron de allí. Solo escuché la voz de Cyborg retumbando en mi transmisor.

-¡Raven! ¿Raven, me copias? Dime tu ubicación.

Apagué mi comunicador y volví mi vista a la ventana de Kori, acercándome a paso corto.

Ella se fue hace aproximadamente una hora.

Amarró sus maletas con una de mis cuerdas, que generalmente utilizo para escalar e incluso columpiarme por los edificios y avenidas a la hora de perseguir a un criminal.

Por supuesto, yo le sugerí que la usara, cargar las maletas en sus hombros llamaría bastante la atención así que las amarró y evitó que lucieran tan desordenadas.

La última vez que la vi, volaba directo al sur. Con Sedita en su mano izquierda, jalando su equipaje con su brazo libre. Sujetó su cabello bajo una gorra azul y utilizó gafas oscuras. Llevaba unos jeans casuales y una chaqueta negra. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que es otra chica… a lado de su pareja. Aunque bien, ese es su hermano.

Ella es _mi chica_.

-Te extrañaré… -Murmuré cuando la vi partir.

Sus lágrimas caían y el aire jugaba con ellas… parecían gotas moviéndose lentamente.

Eso me dolió aún más.

Al fin abro la caja de regalo y lo que hay allí dentro me deja atónito:

Una piedra ovalada del color de sus ojos.

Me había dejado su posesión más valiosa.

Recuerdo la vez que me habló de ella… tras el golpe de estado impulsado por su hermana traidora, tanto Kori como Blackfire fueron hechas prisioneras y duraron así por más de seis años. Tamaran quedó a merced de sus enemigos.

Y esto… fue lo único que alcanzó a llevarse.

Después, jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, pues ambos fueron asesinados.

No es una simple roca… es… significa vida, esperanza.

Una promesa, según las palabras de Kori.

La envuelvo en mi mano derecha y la aprieto con fuerza.

 _Voy a verte de nuevo._

Una lágrima mía cae al suelo.

-¿Cómo pude dejarla ir? –Digo al unísono.

Si voy a llorar, es ahora o nunca.

…

 **Starfire.**

-Así que… hermana, ¿A dónde iremos ahora? –Preguntó Wildfire, curioso.

-Me encontraré con una amiga en un centro de comida. ¿Tienes hambre, hermano?

-En realidad no. Comí con los Titanes hace unas horas. No tenía idea de que tus amigos preparasen tan buena comida.

Sonreí.

-Sí, la comida terrestre es deliciosa. En especial si Cyborg es el que cocina.

Seguimos nuestro vuelo.

Mi cuello aún me molestaba un poco, y mi brazo también. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió cargar parte de mi equipaje.

Wildfire sostiene lo que es más pesado y al igual que yo, utiliza ropa que lo haga pasar totalmente desapercibido. Volamos por encima de las nubes, esperando que nadie nos vea. Estamos en todas las noticias, periódicos, y todos los medios posibles…

Fácilmente podrían reconocernos.

En resumen, yo soy una _criminal prófuga_.

No sé cómo hacerlos entender… pero hay una persona con la cual nos encontraremos. Ella prometió ayudarme, y ahora, es en la que más confío.

Espero que mis amigos no nos encuentren antes, no sabría bien cómo explicarles esta situación. No quiero que los Jóvenes Titanes se vean afectados por mí en ese aspecto policiaco.

Para ser sincera, no puedo despedirme de ellos. Esto de por sí ya es complicado.

Arribamos al centro de Jump City, tras un callejón oscuro para que nadie nos observase llegar.

Wildfire traía unos pantalones negros, tennis azules y una gran chaqueta gris, cortesía de Cyborg. Poco a poco, nos dirigimos hasta el recinto: La pizzería.

Fue el único lugar que yo podía ubicar para citar a mi amiga. No me sé los nombres de las calles en la ciudad así que…

-¿Qué es una pizza? –Mi hermano ya se había sentado a lado mío en una de las mesas. Estábamos hasta atrás para no llamar la atención.

-¡Oh! Es un manjar terrestre exquisito… no sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero sí sé que al igual que a mí, te encantará –Sonreí. –Es deliciosa.

-¿Qué desea ordenar? –La mesera se acercó a tomar la orden.

-Que sea una pizza mitad hawaiana y mitad pepperoni con doble queso, dos refrescos de cola y una mostaza, por favor –Dijo una joven detrás de ella. La amiga que quedó de llegar a este lugar cuando se lo pedí.

Tomó asiento frente a ambos y me vio, alegre.

-Hola, Kori.

-Gracias por venir, Donna, en verdad.

-Sin problemas –Miró a mi hermano. –Un gusto verte de nuevo Wildfire.

-El placer es mío –Dijo él.

-Entonces… -Suspiró mi amiga. -¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Pensé un poco antes de continuar hablando.

-Hmm… solo le comuniqué a Robin acerca de mi decisión…

-¿Y los demás?

-Él se los dirá. Le pedí que lo hiciera.

-Bien. Supongo que intentarán localizarte…

-No es que no quiera verlos. Quiero un tiempo, además, estar con el equipo por ahora es malo para la reputación… -Me interrumpió.

-Es peor si no te ven con ellos, Kori escucha, quieres protegerlos, pero también sé que no es la principal razón por la que te fuiste.

-Hay muchas cosas que conforman mi decisión. Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero este no es uno… y también quiero…

Vacilé un rato.

-¿Quieres qué?

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, hermana? –Wildfire ya se había interesado por la plática.

-Quiero resolver esto. Quiero atrapar a La Liga de las Sombras. Todo esto fue en parte por ellos. Los encontraré y así limpiaré mi nombre.

-Wow… wow… wow, eso sí que es arriesgado. Es peor de lo que yo iba a sugerir…

-¿Y qué era eso? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Que te unas a mi pequeño equipo –Sonrió. –Seríamos un trío fenomenal…

-¿Tienes un nuevo equipo?

-Más bien, él tiene un nuevo equipo.

-No te entiendo.

-Veloz, él y yo… ya sabes, estamos saliendo. Pero, decidimos trabajar juntos, al igual que tú, quiso tomarse un año sabático –Se rio. –Estará fuera temporalmente de los Titanes Este.

-¿Qué es un año sabático? –Dije, dándole menos importancia al hecho de que Roy también trata de _iniciar de nuevo_.

-Cuando la persona, en este caso tú, deja atrás sus deberes… por así decirlo, de la sociedad y se enfoca en sí misma. En investigaciones y cosas que sean más de tu agrado…

-Ya veo… -Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Podrían explicarme las dos de qué están hablando? –Wildfire sonó indignado.

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar soltar una risa.

-Descuida, te lo explicaremos todo, pero primero será mejor que comamos… No hay nada como una buena pizza caliente –Ella dijo mientras la mesera colocaba nuestra comida en medio de la mesa. Luego esa joven me miró.

 _¿Me habrá reconocido?_

-Disculpa, ¿Quién de aquí pidió una mostaza?

 _Uff…_

-¡Oh, sí si! ¡Es de ella! Dásela –Gritó Donna mientras masticaba su pizza y me señalaba.

La mesera me la entregó.

-Gracias.

-Si desean alguna otra cosa, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Muchas gracias –Le dijo mi amiga y la mesera se retiró.

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que es delicioso.

-Te lo dije, amigo –Donna era muy amable con ambos. –Entonces Kori… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Comer…? –De verdad, no sé qué está insinuando ahora…

Se rio.

-Linda, este es un nuevo inicio. Ahora serás una civil ¿No? Podrías ser como… yo.

-¿Te refieres a tener una identidad secreta?

-De eso hablo. Así podremos combatir el mal y tú probarás lo que significa el ser una persona normal. Posiblemente te guste y quizás no…

-¿Por qué lo haría? No me refería a eso cuando dije que quería iniciar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces te vas de los Titanes pero sigues siendo la heroína Starfire? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Lo intentamos entonces?

-Muy bien Donna. Pero dime… exactamente ¿Qué hace un ser humano normal?

-A puesto a que es increíble –Mi hermano no dejaba de comer.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, Kori? –Su risa y su tono juguetón no me gustaron para nada.

Solo una cosa aquí era segura:

No iba a dejar de lado mis deberes de heroína.

Y por supuesto que no puedo olvidar a La Liga de las Sombras.

…

-¿Sabes que sería bueno? Que dejaras de hacer tantas preguntas amigo, en serio, me dará una jaqueca si me sigues interrogando así… -Roy estaba sentado a lado de Wildfire, en una sala espaciosa color verde.

Estamos en el apartamento de Donna, en Metropolis, una enorme ciudad más allá de Gotham…

Con diez pisos, este es nuestro nuevo hogar y debo admitir que me siento muy bien de tener a mi hermano aquí. Ya no siento… que no pertenezco.

-Discúlpame, no conozco este planeta –Wildfire hablaba. –Solo quiero familiarizarme un poco, es todo.

-Descuida amigo, es solo… que ha sido una semana pesada para mí, para _todos_.

Donna se volteó a verme. –No pudimos localizar a La Liga en ningún lugar… deben estar planeando algo ¿Sabes? Llegamos a la idea de que tú eres muy importante para ellos.

-Me di cuenta –Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Nos referimos –Roy intervino. –A que tú y tu hermano el parlanchín son esenciales para su estúpido plan, ya ves… detuvimos a la versión falsa de Wildfire, pero tu hermana la loca y _tu clon_ han de estar merodeando por la tierra. No hay forma de que hayan salido al espacio, estaban muy débiles para eso.

-Le prometí a Batman y a… bueno, toda la Liga de la Justicia que estarían a salvo conmigo, con nosotros. Pero también se, que Kori no se dará por vencida en la búsqueda de Talia y su padre… así que…

-¿Qué insinúan los dos? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Qué insinúan? –Dijo mi hermano.

-Uh… esto se va a poner bueno –Dijo Roy.

-Te apoyo Kori, en todo… pero para la cacería personal que buscará limpiar tu nombre… necesitamos una respuesta tuya.

-Ajá…

-Estoy nervioso –Roy estaba rojo del rostro.

 _¡¿Qué es lo que va a decir Donna?!_

-Batman y la Liga nos prohíben esto, pero estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, y también a… saldar algunas cuentas pendientes –Se me acercó exageradamente a la cara y abrió mucho más sus ojos azules.

-Kori… ¿Estás dispuesta a romper las reglas?

No hablé en unos minutos.

-¿Te refieres a… ser justicieros sin reglas?

-Sin que ellos lo sepan –Repuso Roy.

-¿Robin sabe de esto? –Dije con preocupación.

-Claro que no… esto es nuestro. Un pequeño plan que hemos estado ideando poco a poco… pero creemos que tu ayuda sería estupenda y de paso… le pateamos el trasero al idiota de Ra´s y a su necesitada hija –Roy se puso junto a Donna, ambos mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

 _Nadie sabrá de esto…_

 _Solo nosotros._

-Acepto.

Un flash por poco me deja ciega.

Roy me había sacado una foto con su celular en cuanto le di mi respuesta.

Cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos y le di una mueca molesta.

-Eres un tonto –Donna empezó a reír junto con él, luego me mostraron la foto y admito que lucía bastante bien. Parecía que hablaba y tragaba aire a bocanadas.

Me reí junto a ellos y luego mi hermano se acercó del otro lado de la mesa en donde estaba sentada.

-¿También puedo unirme? –Preguntó con mucha ternura.

-Claro que sí viejo, si prometes no hacer más preguntas por el resto de la eternidad.

-Muy bien. Estamos muy bien… -Dijo una Donna triunfal al vernos a los dos, con orgullo.

…

Desperté en una alcoba pequeña a lado de Sedita, que seguía durmiendo, como todos los demás. El reloj indica que son las 9:00a.m. así que aún es muy temprano.

La idea de salir a caminar viene a mi cabeza y entonces me levanto y me visto. Al salir, volé lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras, evitando ser vista.

Sí, me dio flojera bajarlas como "persona normal".

Camino por las calles y luego de ello me fastidio un poco, en especial porque tengo que mirar mi rostro en casi todas las revistas y diarios de este lugar.

"JÓVEN TITÁN SENTENCIADA"

"LOS JÓVENES TITANES ESTÁN EN CRISIS"

"TITÁN O ASESINA"

"¿ES BUENO CONFIAR EN LOS ALIENS?"

Entre otros títulos estúpidos que pude leer durante mi recorrido. Me hacen sentir mal y mi ánimo desciende hasta lo más profundo.

Para alejarme de todo, tras un pequeño puesto de perros calientes, emprendo mi vuelo hacia donde quiera que sea…

Necesito aire, del sol para respirar y aclarar la mente.

Mi cabello está atado en una trenza, con una gorra negra que ya había usado anteriormente cubro parte de mi rostro, mientras mis ojos brillantes son eclipsados por lentes oscuros. Unos jeans azules y una blusa color fucsia son lo que traigo puesto. Los botines que tanto me gustaban no podían faltar.

No pensé en nada, pero me di cuenta hasta que llegué: Una escuela muy familiar para mí… para mis amigos.

"MURAKAMI SCHOOL"

 _¿Llegué tan rápido?_

Pues sí, estoy nuevamente en Jump City.

Pero este lugar… es en cierta manera, especial… aquí solía estudiar una chica, una amiga… una gran guerrera.

Desciendo con velocidad evitando ser descubierta. En Jump City es donde menos debería de hacer presencia.

 _¡Oh! Que tonta por venir aquí…_

Me siento en una de las bancas frente a la escuela, cruzando la avenida.

Lo único que puedo escuchar es el sonido de los pájaros cantando, y es el mejor que he podido apreciar en años.

Casi siento paz.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Así que… tu verdadero nombre es Koriand´r? –Me dijo Robin._

 _-Así es._

 _-¿No crees que… es muy largo?_

 _Lo miré._

 _-Me refiero… a que…_

 _-Oh no te preocupes, sí que lo es, pero… Starfire también._

 _Él se echó a reír._

 _¡X´Hal! Me encanta ese sonido._

 _-Te llamamos Star de cariño y también, para abreviarlo._

 _Le di una sonrisa tímida._

 _-¿Puedo simplemente decirte… Kori?_

 _-¿Por qué el cambio repentino de nombres, Robin?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, dime Dick, ese es mi verdadero nombre._

 _Empecé a reír con fuerza._

 _-¿Qué? –Dijo él mientras sonreía._

 _Su hermosa sonrisa…_

 _-Va a costarme mucho acostumbrarme a esto Ro… ¡Dick!_

 _-Me he dado cuenta –Acercó su rostro con nerviosismo al mío._

 _Sentados en una mesa de la terraza, en uno de los restaurantes más grandes y altos de la bella ciudad de Tokio._

 _Nuestra primera cita._

 _-Bien, Kori –Puso su mano encima de la mía. Ambos traíamos nuestros trajes de combate así que… no pude sentir la calidad de su mano, pero si la de sus palabras. –¿Quieres dar… un paseo en motocicleta conmigo?_

 _Lo miré dudosa._

 _-Pero no trajiste tu motocicleta, Robin…_

 _-Puedo rentar una –Sonrió con más ganas._

 _Mis mejillas se encendieron en segundos._

 _-Eso es perfecto._

 _Ambos nos miramos, con pena, sonrojados y sin saber qué más decir._

 _-¿Por qué de pronto tenemos que cambiar nuestros nombres?_

 _Volvió a reír y esta vez casi se cae de la silla por falta de aire._

 _-Estamos… somos… ¿No?_

 _-¿Qué? –Me reí, más que nada, porque le costaba demasiado decir la palabra "novios"._

 _-Pues… lo somos ¿No?_

 _-¿Somos qué? ¿No…? ¿Somos?_

 _-Tú dime…_

 _-¿Decirte? –Estaba rojo como un tomate._

 _-¿Qué exactamente es "ser novios"?_

 _-Lo que tú y yo somos ahora, ¿No es así Star? No perdón, Kori._

 _-Entonces lo somos…_

 _-Lo somos…_

 _-Somos… -Susurré._

 _-Somos… -Él susurró también._

 _Dejé de hablar y él por fin lo dijo:_

 _-Novios._

 _Atropelló sus palabras y yo creí que me reiría de haber hecho que lo dijera. Al contrario, me puse más nerviosa de lo que jamás estuve con él._

 _-Bien, me hiciste decirlo._

 _-Si –Dije feliz, pero con cierta timidez._

 _-Lamento no poder expresar mis sentimientos de la mejor forma, pero te lo aseguro, estoy haciendo mi mejor intento._

 _-Lo sé, Dick._

 _-Bien Kori, luces muy… linda hoy._

 _Mi cara hervía de emoción y vergüenza._

 _-¿Qué quieres ordenar? –Le dije para evitar que siguiera mirando mi rostro._

 _-Amm… sería estupendo que me leyeras el menú, si no es mucho pedir._

 _-No lo es._

 _Ambos sonreímos y empecé a leer el menú en japonés._

-Hola.

 _Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos_.

-H-Hola… -Tartamudee, pues era la persona a la que menos esperaba ver por aquí.

Ella se sentó y empezó a mirar hacia la escuela.

Yo no me puedo mover debido a la gran sorpresa.

-Vi que no te va muy bien.

-¿Sabes… quién soy?

-Todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

No dije nada.

Ella me miró nuevamente. -¿Qué haces frente a esta escuela?

-Solo tomo un momento para pensar.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? No necesito conocerte para saber que tú no cometiste ningún crimen.

-Gracias. Pero en cierto modo, tú me conoces.

-Lo dudo.

Me giré para verla mejor.

Ha cambiado mucho. Tiene unos dos años que dejamos de verla, solo Chico Bestia estaba al pendiente de vigilarla siempre que podía.

-Terra –Por fin le dije, pero ella no se inmutó, aunque vi perfectamente que sus enormes ojos celestes brillaron ante la mención de ese nombre.

Una leve mueca se asomó en su boca.

-Soy Tara –Dijo con poca emoción, pero con fuerza.

Decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Es un gusto Tara –Le sonreí brevemente y volví mi mirada hacia la escuela.

-¿Cómo le haces? –Preguntó.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo lidias con la culpa?

 _Cielos…_

-La verdad, no lo sé –Respondí con sinceridad.

-Eres inocente, Star.

-Tengo que probar que lo soy –La miré nuevamente.

Cabello un poco más corto atado en una coleta. Era más alta, aunque seguía siendo delgada. Vestía unos shorts cafés, una chaqueta negra, una blusa amarilla y unos botines similares a los que siempre utilizó mientras estuvo con los Titanes.

-Te vi llegar hace unos minutos. Pensé "Quizás esté devastada y se ponga a llorar", pero entonces te observe y luces tan… bien. Es decir, el dolor no derrumba tu espíritu, y eso es digno de admirar.

-Tengo más cosas por las que pelear.

-Tu batalla sigue con los Titanes ¿Ah?

-Siempre será así.

-La mía terminó hace mucho.

 _¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dijo?_

-¡¿Nos recuerdas?!

Me miró, serena y con poca empatía.

-Fragmentos.

-¿Y vives por aquí?

-Sí. Tengo un extraordinario parecido con la "Ex Jóven Titan Terra" que ahora soy presentadora en un programa de noticias de la cadena CCN –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué recuerdas de nosotros?

-Cuando los conocí. Cuando los traicioné. Recuerdo a Slade –La mera mención de ese nombre me hace sentir rabia en segundos. –Y mi aparente muerte.

-¿Por qué fingiste que no recordabas nada? –Casi le grité del coraje.

-Ya no importa eso. A veces simplemente es mejor olvidar –Se levantó y me miró. –No es bueno torturarse a sí misma todo el tiempo por lo que hiciste, y eso es lo que a mí me pasó, aun me sucede y más cuando escucho de ustedes. Estoy consciente de mis acciones pero creo que también puedo mejorar. Todos podemos.

No sé si ustedes serían capaces de aceptarme nuevamente, pero bueno, nunca sabremos la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿A qué va todo esto, Terra?

-A que tienes que resistir, más de lo que puedas. Tú sí mereces estar en un equipo como ese, con esos amigos, con ese _novio_ –No tenía por qué mencionarlo… - Sea lo que planees… tendrás que volver, a menos… que exista algo más poderoso que impida tu regreso, pero eso solamente tú lo sabrás.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya no estoy con ellos? –Pregunté alarmada.

-Oh vamos, ¿Semana y media sin saber de ti, el nuevo encabezado de las revistas y diarios de la ciudad? Si eso no te parece sospechoso entonces no sé qué lo será.

-Terra pero…

-Tengo que irme. Fue un placer charlar nuevamente contigo, Starfire –Extendió su mano y yo se la estreché.

-¿Qué hay del Chico Bestia? –Le pregunté con una curiosidad desbordante.

Hubo silencio.

-Siempre estará en mi memoria, pero me di cuenta de que nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

-¿Y eso por qué no?

-Forma parte del pasado que estoy dispuesta a olvidar, aunque no puedo.

-¿Qué hay de tus poderes?

Su asombrosa habilidad…

-Me metí tanto en la cabeza la idea de que yo nunca los había tenido, que mi mente se lo creyó y estos desaparecieron –Me miró. –Es enserio.

-Renunciaste a tu vida.

-Espero que tú no tengas que hacer lo mismo –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. -¡Cuídate mucho, Star!

Tiene razón, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente. Debo pelear y recuperar mi vida. Tengo el lujo de hacerlo, aunque así como a ella, la culpa me rodea siempre, a donde quiera que volteo.

Siento lástima por ella.

Pero algo más de lo que me dijo está dando vueltas en mi cabeza:

" _Tendrás que volver, a menos… que exista algo más poderoso que impida tu regreso, pero eso solamente tú lo sabrás"._

¿Qué podría hacerme desistir de volver a mi hogar?

Fue un gusto ver a Terra de nuevo, pero no poder contárselo a nadie me pone triste nuevamente.

Estos cambios de humor me torturan… pero si mantengo los recuerdos felices que tengo, no decaigo con facilidad.

Así es como ahora planeo mantener mis poderes conmigo.

…

 **Robin.**

La veo sentada en una banca del parque, frente a esa vieja escuela.

Creo que se dio cuenta de la hora y es así como salió corriendo a adentrarse en un callejón y regresar a casa de Donna, volando a toda velocidad.

En cuanto mi transmisor me indicó que ella estaba en Jump City, salí como desesperado intentando ubicarla; fue entonces cuando la vi, platicaba muy a gusto con una joven rubia y alta.

Me tomó muchos minutos darme cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Me impactó, e incluso me alarmé. Pero al ver a Kori tan feliz… no quise entrometerme.

Supongo que olvidó apagar su transmisor esta mañana, pues si se queda inactivo por más de diez horas, se reinicia automáticamente.

Dios… verla de nuevo me puso bien. Feliz, un poco, pues no puedo tenerla en mis brazos y besarla las veces que quiera.

Decirle cuanto la amo…

Solo ha pasado un día y yo la extraño con toda mi alma.

 _Volveré a verte, pronto_ –Digo en mi mente mientras le veo partir por los cielos.

Continuará…


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

La historia continúa en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Encuentran mi usuario como Belle_Lynch

Gracias.


End file.
